From other realm
by Nice Egan
Summary: Katrin was an auror and the daughter of a dwarf from Erebor. One day she decides that it's time to venture through a certain portal that leads to Middle Earth and get to know her father heritage. Will she be welcomed by her father's kin? The summary is not very good and it's my first Hobbit fanfic but I hope it'll make you curious!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ^.^**

 **This is my first Hobbit fanfiction and I hope you'll like it. English is not my first language, so forgive me if it's not well written...but I'll try my best to improve. Feel free to comment if you see anything wrong and reviews are always welcome. I want to give thanks to FiliandKili'sGirl18 and guardian of durins line for the support and for giving me the courage to try this.**

 **Edited 13/05/2016**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC characters, the rest belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, J.K. Rowling and Peter Jackson.**

* * *

Introduction

Watching her own reflection in the mirror, she saw a short woman in her late twenties with a wavy red hair and some freckles on her face and neck. When someone would look at her, they would always mention her olive green eyes, her straight nose and her lips, not too full and neither too thin. She resembled the face of her grandmother, Murron McAllister.

It was another day of work, so Katrin did a braid on her long hair, otherwise it wouldn't be practical to work. She dressed a pair of dragon leather pants with a blue blouse. The holster with her wand was already on her left arm.

Now she felt confident for another day of work.

She walked to the stairs while thinking about her own life.

Her name was Katrin and she was the daughter of a witch and a dwarf, but not just any dwarf. Her father was from another realm, linked with the dark forest from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This other realm was called Middle Earth and it was from there that her father came by accident. She knew little from her father past, because he didn't talk too much about it. She never insisted because she knew he turned sad every time she insisted, so one day she stopped. Maybe he missed his home too much and that was the reason.

She remembered her childhood with joy. During winter she used to play with her father in the snow, while building things. After that, they used to drink a cup of hot chocolate that her mother gave them to warm. She remembered when they did the Christmas tree. Once, when she was five, she insisted on putting the star on the top and tripped making the tree fell, causing chaos. Her mother rearranged the tree with a movement of the wand finishing the mess Katrin caused. Those were happy memories; she used those when casting a patronus spell to defend from Dementors. Dementors were the guards of Azkaban, the English prison for wizards and witches. She did go there once because of her job and it was like an endless nightmare, very frightening.

Like many witches and wizards, Katrin was raised with the stories of the magical world. But what she liked most was hearing about Hogwarts, for her that was one of the most fascinating stories filled with adventures. Her father fond them amazing and even went there the summer she received her letter. He insisted on personally knowing the place his daughter would be attending. Never did the headmaster of the school found such a worried and zealous father or stubborn. After meeting Dumbledore, they became acquaintances sharing life stories. Brandin Fundin, her father, told professor Dumbledore about Middle Earth. First, Dumbledore became dubious but then believed him. He advise them to never tell anyone about the portal located in the dark forest. After all, there was a strong motive that made it forbidden to all, and that was only one of the many secrets.

Her mother, Katherine McAllister, born and raised in Inverness, was from an old line of witches and wizards. But since the first great wizard war, they became fewer in number. Katherine was a very talented healer at St. Mungus Hospital, in fact she was chief of one team of young healers.

Despite not being a wizard, Brandin Fundin didn't have any difficulty in finding a job. In fact, he was able to continue his previous occupation as a jewelry maker. He started selling his work at a little shop at Diagon-Alley, working for a wizard called Sylvester Diamond, who recognized and valued his craft.

When Katrin was eleven she was sorted into Hufflepuff, although her family was rooting for Ravenclaw. The majority of wizards on her mother's family were from Ravenclaw. Only her great grandmother had been from Hufflepuff, but that had been a long time ago and curiously her great grandfather had been from Slytherin. Now that was irony, at least that was what Katrin always thought.

She was from the same year as Harry Potter but she only befriend him after Hogwarts, when they became close because of the Auror Academy.

In the year Katrin turned sixteen, Voldemort came back with his maddening ideas and restarted with his evil plans. People started to be murdered and disappearing, chaos was arising everywhere again. Her parents almost didn't let her go back to Hogwarts, but her grandfather said that would be a sign of weakness. So she went to Hogwarts despite the danger.

On her seventeen year at Hogwarts, when Christmas came that would be her last Christmas with her father. Upon January 13th he was murdered by death eaters, followers of Voldemort. Katrin found out by the news from the Daily Prophet. Minutes later, she received her mother's owl. She and her mother were devastated for a long time.

The ambience at Hogwarts became even more intolerable. Watching death eaters among the teachers staff and seeing all the horrible things they did every day…was insupportable. They teached and practiced the forbidden curses on the students. On that year, the students became very few, some didn't even return to Hogwarts after Christmas break. In fact, those who continued attending school regretted.

Katrin always wished to be an auror, just like her uncle Kian. He always gave her incentive, giving her lots of books since her 1st year at Hogwarts, which was the time she showed interest for the career. He was like a second father to Katrin, and her cousins like brothers.

For a long time after her father death, she found comfort only with her studies and profession. Since that day, she became obsessed with learning all that she could. She started reading all that she thought would be of help with her job. That included, spending hours at the Aurors Academy, training her defensive and attacking spells for days. She even insisted on having extra classes of transfiguration and potions, and even about muggle survival skills. The last one, made her few friends laugh at her. They didn't understand why would a witch or wizard, want to learn about muggle things, and worse than that: muggle survival skills. The only person that didn't thought that she was crazy, besides her mother, was Harry Potter, one of the friends she made at the Academy of Aurors. He understood her need of learning all that she could. Harry even asked her, if she wouldn't want to be an animagus, but she refused, thinking she hadn't the skills. Katrin knew that her father wouldn't be happy if he knew about her lack of confidence. But she knew she wasn't as skilled as others were or better, she was terrified of a possible accident. She didn't want to risk it.

Katrin was now 27 years old, working as an auror at the Ministry of Magic in London. She still lived with her mother, Katherine, in Scotland. For generations her mother's family had lived in that area. For muggles it seemed like an abandoned castle, one of those one easily finds in the Highlands, but it was far from that. It was beautiful, made with red stones and two little towers. And like most castles, had a lake filled with magical creatures.

Lately, in the past few weeks, she started having weird dreams about adventures. The first time, Katrin thought that it was merely a different and childish dream, but soon after that they kept repeating and she knew that those weren't normal dreams. Katrin knew that she was dreaming about a place she never went, her father's home: _Middle Earth_.

But what disturbed her more in these dreams, was not the dream, but the feeling she kept having when she saw him. From time to time, since she was a little girl, she had dreams that were like visions. It was a family gift that was what her mother told her.

In her dreams about Middle Earth, there was always a man that she could only remember his blue eyes. They felt so sad and familiar like she knew him. Those eyes made her feel very confused and with irrational feelings.

Katrin knew it was time for her to visit Middle Earth and meet her father's family and culture. She felt it in her heart that she was meant to go there. It was time to read the journal her father left her.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. I will post next chapter soon. Please review! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello =)Thank you for the reviews and for the followers, you give me courage to continue with this. Tell me your opinions and forgive me if it's not very well written, like I said before english is not my first language.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my OC characters. The rights go to Tolkien , Rowling and Peter Jackson.**

 **...**

Chapter 2 -

It was a day full of clouds, a typical Scotland day. It was freezing and snowing outside the castle and the owls were protected inside one of the towers, much like in Hogwarts. In truth, every wizard house had a space to shelter their owls, it was costume.

Katrin was taking morning breakfast with her mother before work. They were in a not too big room, with a table suited for twelve. The house elf, Maureen, had put a glorious breakfast on the table, even though it was only for two. The others members of the family went already to work, but because of the snow they went by floo network. Katrin didn't like that method of transportation, it was a little unpleasant. If one person pronounced the word incorrectly an accident might happen. Once her cousin went to a totally different place by accident, and it was not fun for them. The most practical way of transport was teleportation or flying; that of course was Katrin's opinion. Her mother also preferred teleportation, despite the possible danger of splinching.

Looking in silence at her mother, Katrin started thinking in the better way to tell her about her plans of visiting Middle Earth. Would her mother be mad at her? And the rest of the family? Maybe she could go there while pretending to be on vacation on somewhere else…yes she could definitely do that! But that would be lying…Katrin had her head full of doubts, because she really wanted to go and have her mother's approval and at the same time she feared her mother wouldn't agree. If only she wasn't the only child her mother had. Katrin would ask Maureen to take care of her mother, yes she would do that.

"Mother" Katrin called watching her mother stopping reading the Daily Prophet and putting her attention on her daughter "I wish to tell you something that I have decided".

"Tell me my dear" Katherine's eyes shined with expectation "is it about your new colleague Andrew Knight" that expression full of expectation scared Katrin.

"No, that's not it, mother. I'm sorry to disappoint you" her mother sighed with disappointment "mother, I get that you don't want me to be single and lonely but…"

"My dear, at your age I was already pregnant with you. I just want you to be happy. Even the new healer, that Malfoy boy, he's already married and his wife is pregnant" Katherine explained, but Katrin rolled her eyes with annoyance, not believing that they were again talking about her lack of husband. Sure she didn't want to be alone, but she didn't find the right person for her yet. If her father was present, he wouldn't pressure her like that; at least that's what she thought.

"Ok. Listen. Lately I've been having these dreams about Middle Earth, you know…father's realm. And I really feel that it's about time that I go there. My gut tells me to go and I will".

Katherine remained in silence while absorbing what her daughter just told her. She knew that this day would come and she couldn't do anything to avoid her departure. She wasn't happy about it, but she also knew that it was important for her daughter. If Brandin was still alive he would go with her. Katherine always felt guilty about her husband. She knew that he never returned because of her and Katrin. She had been selfish for not encouraging him to go back, that's what she always felt, but she loved him too much and didn't want to lose him.

"Katrin, you are my only child and I know you too well and because of that I know that I cannot detain you here. I confess that till today, there are moments that I doubt the reason you were put on Hufflepuff, and your stubbornness is that reason." Katherine paused for a moment but continued "I know that you must go, that's the right thing, and if you're having the dreams you say so it only means that it's true and you must go. And that's what your father would want too, I'm very sure of that" Katrin smile upon hearing what her mother said, but one part of her felt sad. She rose from her chair and went to hug her mother with affection. A few tears left Katherine's eyes "Just promise me to be safe and to come back in one piece".

"Yes mother, of course, after all I couldn't leave you forever" Katrin said with a broad smile, kissing her mother's cheek.

"You have to read your father's journal. He wrote it for you specially, there he tells all about Middle Earth and his people. You must read it before you go" Katrin nodded with agreement "It's in his room" her mother informed with a weak smile.

"Thank you, mother. I'll go there later after work".

A few moments later, Katrin snatched her backpack, her wand and went to the fireplace. Grabbed the floo powder with one hand and tossed it to the fireplace, walking to the flames. "Aurors Academy!" Katrin enunciated more loudly than she usually talked, afraid of not saying clearly. Her mother laughed after seeing it.

When Katrin arrived at the Academy, she was greeted by the new auror, Andrew Knight. He smiled behind his glasses and sandy blond hair. She forced a polite smile in return, feeling a little too small at his side. The young auror was almost two meters tall, intimidating a lot of people, but regardless of that, he was very nice and handsome. But Katrin didn't feel anything for him, despite her mother eagerness.

The building was warmer today, probably because of all the cold causing the marble walls to be even chillier. Someone must have lightened all the fireplaces and put spells to warm the place. Katrin even saw some elves running across the hall with their little clothes, while doing their shores. Those elves were free, and received payment at the end of the month; they enjoyed working at the Academy, feeling useful after being set free by their masters. They used to belong to old families that sided with Voldemort. Now they had a new purpose.

The building of the Academy was beautifully built, had more than 100 years old. It used to belong to a muggle banker that went throw bankruptcy. At the entrance had several columns with five meters tall, made of brown and grey marble. The floor was stunning with beautiful designs. At the center there was a saying: "We are the guardians of the witches and wizards. We patrol the night like fierce dragons. We are mighty as long as good magic prevails on our hearts". Katrin loved the phrase; it was out there after Voldemort was defeated.

"How are you today, Fundin?" Andrew asked politely, forcing a conversation.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking and you?" again, Katrin pretended to be nice to get over that conversation "Have you seen Potter? I must talk with him" she added.

"I'm ok, but I could be better" Andrew answered with a smirk. Katrin felt slightly uncomfortable with his expression and what he really wanted to say. On the previous week, during New Year's celebration at the Ministry, Andrew had invited several times to dance. She refused every time. In her mind she felt that she had been a little mean, but Katrin didn't wanted to encourage him. "Potter is at his office. He arrived an hour ago" the auror said finally answering her question.

"Thank you very much!" Katrin exclaimed and quickly went to the main elevator. Inside of the elevator, the four walls were made of wood, and against the wall was a bench. She smiled because it had been her idea after going to a muggle store.

The corridor was long, and Harry's office was the last one. Katrin hurried to the place, knocking three times on the door. She heard Harry's voice telling her to enter, so she did. Inside, Harry was looking to his shelf. He seemed to be searching for a specific book. Katrin pressed her lips feeling a little guilty, because she knew the book he was looking for was in her backpack.

"I'm pretty sure the book you're looking for is with me" Katrin started with a guilty smile, while opening her backpack and taking a book with a silvery cover. Harry smiled with amusement and took the book she held in her hand.

"Thank you, Katrin. Indeed this was the book I was looking for. How are you? It's very cold told today, isn't it?" Harry seemed well humored; otherwise he wouldn't be so chatty in the morning. Katrin smiled, she enjoyed seeing her friend so happy in the morning. More than anyone, Harry deserved all the happiness he was getting.

"I'm fine but" she paused a little, feeling indecisive "lately I've come to the conclusion that I must take a long vacation permit" she said bluntly seeing the surprise in Harry's eyes "It's due to a family problem!" Katrin added. Harry made a meditative expression and sited on his chair.

"Well, I suppose if you need to…" Harry paused for a little with his hands flexed together and with the fingers crossed "You're lucky, my friend, I'm the person to give you the permit" Harry joked "But it's everything alright?" he asked without delay.

"Yes, but I must take some time to meet my father's family. I never met them, you know? I have this gut feeling telling me to go" Katrin said feeling her heart beat a little too fast due to the anxiety she was feeling.

"I understand. Family it's something very important" Harry said that with a smile, looking to the portrait of his family "I finally have my own family and I can't imagine my world without them". Katrin nodded without knowing what to say. "When will you leave?"

"I'll go as soon as I'm ready" she informed looking at her hands, feeling more nervous. Perhaps it was because she was going to the unknown. Maybe if she was a Gryffindor, she wouldn't be so nervous.

"You do well, but remember to take everything that you might need" Harry advised taking a book from the shelf. It was called "All a wizard need to survive" and had a green cover.

"Thank you, Harry" Katrin put the book inside her backpack "Today you seem more happy than usual" she commented with a frank smile. Harry smiled widely.

"Yes and I am! Today my daughter just made involuntary magic" Harry explained obviously excited. Katrin smiled again, imagining her friend's happiness.

…

Days have passed since Katrin begun to read her father's journal. She immediately became fascinated by what was written. Her father explained how is life was before marrying her mother. He talked about his family, his childhood in a reign called Erebor. She became marveled with the description of the city and devastated when she read about the destruction caused by the dragon Smaug. It was very sad what happened to her father's kin.

Thinking about that, made Katrin realize that it was also her kin, because even though she didn't seem like one, she was half dwarf. But her father described dwarven maids with beards, and she didn't have one. In fact, the only thing she could say she had in common was her height or lack of it.

Would they accept her? Or would they despise her for not being a full dwarven? She felt insecure, but she would go even with those doubts.

Another thing that made her confused was the fact that the dragons that she knew didn't have that kind of power of destruction. And by the way her father wrote, it seemed like Smaug was still alive. That information was certainly scary. How could one kill a creature like that? Her mind went spinning with thousands of options.

Katrin learned her father had two older brothers, Balin who was the oldest and Dwalin. Brandin was the youngest. Balin worked for many years as a counselor and diplomat adviser for the king. Dwalin was a warrior and blacksmith, and often teached dwarves how to fight. Her own father, Brandin, was a jewelry maker, like he did in her world. But not just any jewels, Brandin craft the finest pieces for the royal family and for the riches dwarves. According with her father's journal, Balin and Dwalin lived in the city of Ered Luin or Blue Mountains. In one of the many pages, he had drawn a map and written explanations.

Katrin started to prepare for her travel to Middle Earth, gathering a lot of books, clothes and two tends. Her mother made her a bag full of potions that would be useful, plus a book with healing spells.

She now had the understanding that the type of live was similar to the Middle Ages, not modern at all. So that meant Katrin should take proper clothes with her and even some kind of weapons. And if their way of living was like in middle ages, she should be aware of her mannerisms.

A special thanks to **guardian of durins line** =) See you soon and let me know your thoughts on the reviews=)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ^^**

 **Thank you for those who favorited and followed. Many thanks to BloodyTink, FiliandKili'sGirl18 and guardian of durins line for the reviews and thank you for the amazing support.**

 **Tell me your opinions and forgive me if it's not very well written, like I said before English is not my first language.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my OC characters. The rights go to Tolkien, Rowling and Peter Jackson.**

Chapter 3

On the next days, Katrin made several visits to the Hogwarts library, with professor McGonagall's consent of course. She even managed a permit to visit the forbidden section of the library. Apparently, the professor Dumbledore had written in a notebook he had later given to McGonagall, to let Katrin use the books related to the secrets of the dark forest. The new headmaster was perfectly aware of Katrin's secret and her need to find the portal. It seemed that Albus Dumbledore had predicted that one day, she would want to visit her father's land. That man was amazing, his intellect had no living match; not that she knew of course.

She was seated at a hidden corner of the library, while receiving some curious looks of some students. Madame Pinch looked at her with hidden curiosity and a soft smile. Students always feared the librarian, but they didn't have any real motives. Madame Pinch was a real nice person when she trusted others. In fact, she had a weak point for ravenclaws and hufflepuffs, saying they were very well behaved and not like slytherins and gryffindors who were always quarreling with each other.

She added more magical things that would be of usefulness on her travel, such as a set of two brooms; they didn't have to be new models, old brooms were ok she thought. She would definitely take a copy of her family album to show to her uncles. A box with jewels made by her father would also be nice. Her mother had plenty of jewels given by her husband, Katrin thought she wouldn't mind.

It would be a nice idea to take a pensieve and some vials with memories. She could ask her mother to put some of her own memories, like how her parents met, their marriage, when she found out about her pregnancy and the day she was born. Maybe she could also ask her uncle Kian for some memories. Yes, that seemed like a wonderful idea. Katrin smiled with those thoughts. The idea of finding her father's brothers was very appealing.

Quickly, Katrin opened a little book she had, which she used to make notes. She started to write down all her ideas, including new ones. Maybe she should go see Ollivanders. Yes, a witch should always be ready! She should have a spare wand. Gladly she didn't have many expenses and now she could allow herself to buy a lot of things to her travel. The pensieve would be easy to get, her mother had one, like some of her other family members. The magical photograph she already own, so didn't have to spend galleons on that.

Katrin was sure she was forgetting something, but what exactly? She couldn't figure out, even though she was going to leave in two days.

According with her readings, the portal was at the center of the dark forest, in a place where trees were rarer. The portal was inside some megaliths, just like the famous Stonehenge. It was said in the book that in the center of the megaliths, the magic was more pure and concentrated and in there was the channel to Middle Earth.

Katrin would need Hagrid's help to find that place, because she was terrible with maps. Inside buildings she would never get lost, or mazes, but following maps was just too difficult for her. Having his help wouldn't be a problem, at least that was what she thought.

Later she went to Diagon-Alley looking for other items tha she may needed. But first, before she could forgot, she went into the wands shop . As she entered, she ringed the little bell on the balcony. The shop hadn't changed, all remained the same, the several shelfs full of boxes. She smiled remembering the first time she went there.

It was when she was 8 years old, a day she and her mother went visiting Brandin at work. As Katrin saw the store, she quickly went inside without waiting for her had received her with a warm smile. Katrin missed those days, when her father was still alive and well. Suddenly she was taken by a big wave of sadness and sorrow. Her fingers started to drum on the counter shop with impatience.

"Ha! My dear miss Fundin, it's been a while since the last time we've met!" Ollivander exclaimed rushing down the circling stairs at the corner of the shop. Katrin returned the smile he gave her.

"Yes indeed, since Christmas" Katrin remembered. had joined her family in the Chrismas celebration, he and his family. Their families were great acquaintances for centuries and always celebrated holidays together. "How are you?"

"Fine, much better since last time when I had that terrible allergy" Katrin waved "and you seem just fine but a little different…did something happened my dear? Do I detect a sparkle on your eyes? A boyfriend perhaps?" Ollivander was the type to try guessing for hours. Katrin stopped him before he could go any further.

"No. I came here because I need an extra wand for me" Katrin responded with assertiveness. Ollivander looked at her with eyes that reflected bewildering "I'm going on a travel and if by accident I happen to lose my wand, I want to have a spare just to be safe" she explained.

"I see, yes, I do believe you do wise in taking a second wand with you. Yes, yes, very clever my dear" smiled and turned to the shelfs.

"And maybe…you could give me something else" Katrin added, winked his eye in understanding.

On the next day at home with the help of her mother, Katrin started to do her bags. She had many bags, more than she thought she needed. Katherine said they would need to put an undetectable extension charm on Katrin's backpack in order to put all her things.

"Here" said Katherine putting a small wooden box with cravings of roses on her hands.

"What is it?" Katrin asked with curiosity while opening the box. Little vials were inside, they filled with memories. Her mother had made what she asked. Katrin smiled and hugged her. "Thank you, mom. Thank you".

"It's nothing my dear, if this is going to help you then it's my pleasure" Katrin put the wooden box inside the container where she guarded the pensieve. "I also put in there the memories of your uncle Kian." Katrin nodded while closing the box with care. "Also, me and Kian didn't tell the rest of the family about Middle Earth, we have kept that secret with us. The rest of the family will think that you're on vacation."

"You're right, the less people know about this, the better" Katrin said with agreement.

"One more thing my dear daughter. Sit here with me" Katherine had taken her hand making her sit at the sofa. Katrin bite her inner lip with worry. "We won't be able to communicate with owls so I figured we would need something else, something special." Her mother breathed heavily and took a red velvet bag from a box and gave it to Katrin. "I went to our family vault and brought a two-way mirrors. In that bag is one of the mirrors, the other one is with me. This way, I hope that we'll be able to communicate" Katrin hugged her mother again.

"You're a genius, mother, a true genius!" Katrin exclaimed with an excited smile on her face. "Maureen, my mom is a genius!" she exclaimed again without containing her enthusiasm. The elf popped and smiled. Katrin hugged the two "I'll miss you very much. We must take a picture to remember this" she suggested, Katherine only chuckled.

There she was with her backpack ready. Katrin was properly clothed with a green velvet dress, very similar to a medieval dress. At the front, the dress had gold embroideries that ended in the small cleavage. The sleeves were filled with more embroideries at the end. The skirt was long and more just. In her waist she had put a belt made of leather with a small case with emergency potions. She had also put an undetectable extension charm on that. With her hair, she made a long braid. In top of that, she had worn boots and a dark green cloak with a hood. Maybe it was too obvious that green was her favorite color. She smiled admiring herself on the mirror. Yes, she confessed, she was a little vain about the way she dressed.

As soon as she passed the portal and she was safe, Katrin was supposed to try and communicate with her mother through the two-way mirror. Katherine made her promise to try and communicate as soon as she arrived.

Katrin looked one last time to the place where she grew, where she had so many memories. She would miss her home and specially her mother, uncle Kian and Maureen. The snow covered yet all the castle and the lake was covered with ice. She took one last photo and put the photograph back in her backpack.

Three hours later she was at the center of the dark forest with Hagrid, her mother and her uncle Kian. The looked the megalithic circle made of stones. They could feel the magic in that place, it was everywhere. Beyond one of the stones, was a group of unicorns. They felt observed by the magical creatures, like they were being evaluated.

"So this is it" Kian murmured with contemplation "Come here, my little owl" her uncle gave her a strong hug. Katrin would miss him deeply; he had always been there for her alongside her mother and father. Katherine joined the hug. They heard Hagrid crying a little.

"Be careful on your journey, Katrin." Hagrid said hugging the young witch, almost crashing her bones. "I hope to see you again".

"Me too, Hagrid, but don't worry, I'll come back to you guys." Katrin smiled with affection to the tree "It's a promise" she hugged her mother once again, feeling already how difficult it would be to leave her behind "I'll miss you the most. I love you mom" Katrin whispered on her mother's ear.

"Love you too my love. Be careful and always watch your back" Katherine said not wanting to let go of her only daughter.

Katrin got ready, and entered the megalithic circle. There she felt more magic than she ever imagined, it was overwhelming and going through her body in waves. She could hear whispers coming in circles around her. Katrin looked one last time to her mother and uncle, before closing her eyes. On the moment, Katrin knew she was being taken to Middle Earth. She tried to open her eyes, but the light was unbearable, the sensation was like teleporting.

What seemed like hours, ended with the sound of birds and sounds of nature. Katrin opened her eyes and saw a different landscape. She was no longer in the dark forest of Hogwarts, she was now in Middle Earth in some enchanted forest.

Katrin felt like she was being observed and turned.

 **This is the 3rd time I'm posting this chapter, I don't know how but sone words had vanished =(**

 **Hope you liked this chapter, I hope is not too bad! See you soon and please review =)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ^^

Thank you for those who favorited and followed. Many thanks to BloodyTink, Pumpkinpie473 and anonymous guest for the reviews. You give me strength to continue =)

Tell me your opinions and forgive me if it's not very well written, like I said before English is not my first language.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my OC characters. The rights go to Tolkien, Rowling and Peter Jackson.

* * *

Chapter 4

When Katrin opened her eyes the first thing she saw a luminous moon. She never saw such a beautiful moon before, standing there so bright, somehow it gave her a warm feeling. The night was dark, and so was the forest full of trees. She tightened her fingers around her wand feeling uneasy in the darkness. Pointing her wand she casted "Lumos" to give her lighting.

She shifted away from the circled of stones, that also existed in Middle Earth. The forest was quite dark and gloomy, despite the moonlight. The loud sound of owl was heard through the forest, almost scaring her; well maybe it did scared her a little.

However, she felt like she was being observed and turned.

As she turned around, Katrin was faced with an immense creature. With the light that was emitted by her wand, she could see what it seemed like a very big bear. Katrin's heart started racing faster without knowing out to do. Should she rain? Should she remain still and hope the beast to retreat? Should she teleport to other place and where? Or should she try and fight with it?

She felt her mouth turning very dry and tried to control the shakiness that took her arm. As soon as she arrived the danger of this unknown place come already to greet her. And it had to be a bear, one of the most feared non magical animals. Luck was not on her side.

The bear approached her, his nose almost touching her hair. She felt his breath and felt the dreadful feeling taking over her. Her heart beaten so hard and fast that she almost believed she would have a heart attack. Katrin remained very still, trying not to move and she didn't breath for a moment. The bear finished smelling her and moved his big head away.

Suddenly the bear's eyes softened and the creature sat in front of her, in a pose that remind her of a dog. Katrin raised her eyebrows in confusion, wondering what was happening. Was this a non-violent bear? Maybe the bear saw that she didn't mean a treat? What should she do? All kinds of questions started running through her mind.

The bear then turned around and trailed into the woods. Katrin didn't know what to do but then she heard the bear making a noise and looking in her direction like he was telling her to follow him. Very insure, she started following the strange and not so dangerous bear.

….

...

After two hours of walking in the dark forest and with the light of her wand, Katrin saw a house. It was also visible from afar because of the lights that emitted. The bear was certainly leading her there. After a while they arrived at the gate, it was made of wood and it was tall. The bear stopped and with his head made a sign as saying she should enter. A little unsure she did that. Was she crazy for following a bear?

The door was unlocked so she just pushed the door a little. Katrin felt warmer immediately after entering the house. Outside the house, the night was chilly and windy, she was glad by the invitation of the strange creature.

The house was amazing, it was all made of wood inside and the size of the furniture was bigger than what she was used to it. She never considered herself a tall witch, on the contrary, but this house made her even smaller than normal. In front of her appeared a dog which was standing on two legs. How awkward and rare. The dog guide her to sit on a chair near the fireplace, which was also huge. She put her backpack at her feet and other dog appeared removing her cloak.

Minutes later a very tall man, well-built, with black hair and a beard entered the room approaching her. Katrin rose from her chair.

"Welcome, stranger. My name is Beorn and this is my house" the man informed with the set of brown eyes smiling at her.

"I'm Katrin Fundin, pleased to meet you, sir. I hope I'm not a bother" Katrin introduced herself lowering her head a little.

"You're welcome, lady Fundin".

"Oh no, I'm not a lady! You can call me just Katrin. Yes, just Katrin is fine!"

"Alright then. And what was a young witch doing at this later hour in the woods and specially at the sacred grounds?" Beorn inquired intrigued.

"I'm not from here, I'm from a distant land" Katrin started to explain, not sure if she should tell him where she came from. "How do you know I'm a witch?"

"I saw you producing light with your stick".

"I don't understand. How did you saw me?"

"I was the bear" Beorn explained with a kind smile. "I'm a shape-shifter; I can turn into a bear".

"You're an animagus, I see…that makes more sense. Once again thank you for the hospitability" she thanked again. Katrin decided that he was a good person, she would trust him. Suddenly her stomach made noise, making her feel a little embarrassed. Beorn laughed and pushed her to the area where was the main table.

"Are you hungry? It's late, but I can offer you food if you wish" Beorn encouraged his guest to sit at the table, which was now had a significant amount of food. Katrin saw one of the dogs taking a basket full of bread to the table.

"Thank you for your kindness" she smiled with appreciation and sit on one of the chairs. Quickly she managed to prepared bread with honey, some cheese slices and a cup of milk. It smelled very good.

"There's no need to thank. Just eat at your hearts content".

And so she did.

...

...

That night, Katrin slept on an improvised bed made on the straw. It was very comfortable to be honest, despite not being what she was used to. She could have used one of her tends, but it may be weird and insulting to Beorn.

Before falling asleep, Katrin started to think on way to go to the Blue Mountains. She should use a broom, it would be faster. Also, she would put a spell to not be seen from the ground and avoid unwanted attention.

Katrin started to think about her mother, thinking if she was ok. On that moment, she remembered about the mirror. She stand a little and grabbed her backpack. Quickly she found the two-way mirror. Katrin prayed it would work.

Removing the mirror from the velvet bag, she immediately saw her mother chin. It seemed like Katherine was sleeping soundly.

"Mom" Katrin tried quietly "mother!" she insisted so her mother would listen and wake up. Katherine moved her face a little startled but then realized where the noise came from.

"Oh my Merlin, it worked!" Katherine smiled brightly after seeing her daughter "Thank God! Are you ok? Are you safe?"

"It worked, I'm very happy. This way we'll be always at each other side" Katrin smiled back with content. "I'm fine and I'm safe, don't you worry mom".

"Ok, just promise me to keep in touch everyday" Katrin nodded "Promise?"

"Yes, I promise" Katrin giggled "Let's talk more tomorrow, I'm going to sleep, good night mom" she waved at the mirror and her mother waved back.

"Sleep well, my love" Katrin looked one last time and wrapped the mirror again inside the velvet bag. Then she put it again inside her backpack. Finally she could sleep with her heart at ease.

Katrin hoped that she didn't have to face many problems on her journey and with those kind of thoughts she let herself fell asleep.

...

...

On the next day Katrin awake when she felt something landing on her face. When she opened her eyes she almost screamed. A giant bee was touching her face. She made a waving movement with her wand and the bee flew away. The bee was the size of a dwarf owl, it was very abnormal like everything in that house.

Minutes later she searched for a place to wash her face and clean, after a couple of minutes she found a bathroom on the other side of the house.

Later, when Katrin was having breakfast, she decided that it would be wise to ask some questions to her host.

"Mister Beorn, may I ask you a question?" Katrin shyly asked. Beorn frowned is browns upon hearing the word "mister" but nodded. "Can you tell me what the direction to go to the Blue Mountains is?" Beorn looked at her with amusement.

"Why would a witch have interest in those mountains of dwarfs?" Beorn inquired.

"All the interest and it's not really your concern but I'll tell you anyway. My father lived there, he was a dwarf and I have all the intent to go there and know the place. It's my right to know my family" Katrin explained blushing a little. She has always blushed too easily when talking to strangers and specially men.

"Well in that case I shall tell you" Katrin looked at him expecting the answer "You have to go west but it's very far from her, at least four month distance". It was farther than Katrin expected but she would go by broom so she thought it wouldn't be that hard. Or would it be?

"I see…but I must go there and something tells me that I shouldn't hinder the time, so I'll go today" Katrin said pressing her lips and thinking more on her journey.

"I advise you to be aware of the dangers of the road. If you need a horse, it will me my pleasure to provide you one" Katrin smiled with Beorn offer but she couldn't accept.

"I thank you your offer, but I cannot accept. I'll go by flying. It'll be faster and safer from the dangers I can encounter on the ground". Beorn opened his eyes with amusement.

"Flying? How? I've never seen anything but birds to fly". Katrin smiled.

"Witches can fly by using a broom, it's only one of the many ways to travel" she explained with patience "witches and wizards can also use flying carpets, and flying horses; and that's if you really want to fly. We also use the floo network, the portkeys and teleportation".

"Teleportation?"

"Yes, but I won't use that because I've never been in the Blue Mountains, so it could be very dangerous to just teleport there…" although Katrin wished she teleport instead, it would be more practical and easy.

"You are talking of things that I've never heard of…you must be a very powerful witch, I'm truly impressed" Katrin laughed denying the affirmation with her head.

"No, you are mistaken. I'm not that powerful, smart perhaps" she smiled finding the man funny.

An hour later, Katrin was once again ready to depart and go to her track of going to the Blue Mountains. Beorn gave her a bag of food containing water, bread, cheese and honey. In return, Katrin gave him chocolates; she had brought a lot of the sweet since it was her favorite. He also gave her a map of Middle Earth, another one to her collection of things. Gladly she had a compass her to guide her in the right direction and her wand. She could always use a spell to point to the correct way.

She said goodbye and hoped they would meet again someday. Now that she knew that place, she could teleport there if she wanted.

Katrin grabbed her broom and flew to the skies knowing that the next night it would be on her tent.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. I hope is not too bad!

What did you think of this chapter?

See you soon and please review =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ^^**

 **Thank you for those who favorited and followed. Many thanks to _BloodyTink, SlytherinBtch, Alexandria Ackerman_ and anonymous guests for the reviews. You give me strength to continue =)**

 **A special thanks to _BloodyTink_ and _SlytherinBtch_ for the encouraging support. **

**Note: English is not my first language.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my OC characters. The rights go to Tolkien, Rowling and Peter Jackson.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Almost three months later, Katrin was tired of traveling on a broom. She should have brought a flying carpet; it would have been much more comfortable. Maybe she could ask her mother how she could make one…maybe. Of course she had previously transformed her broom to as comfortable as possible. She did even put a pillow for the seat and some support for the feet. But even with those alterations, flying was not definitely her thing. Katrin should never have brought a broom in first place. She was really tired of flying every day. "Dam you, Harry Potter!" muttered with annoyance.

On the first days she flew without problems, but quickly got a little tired. But to not lose much time, she tried to fly as soon as the sun rises and only stopped at nightfall. Flying at night in Middle Earth was not a good idea, and besides that, she needed to rest. So every night, Katrin would stop in a safe area far from strange things and suspicious people. Next she would put defensive spells around an area of five meters. She learned a lot of those with the always kind professor Flitwich at Hogwarts. Harry also gave her a lot of tips about camping, since he had spent almost a year camping in his seventh year at Hogwarts. Her muggle training about survival was also very useful; thank God she took those lessons.

After securing the area, she could finally mount her tent. Katrin used always the smaller one, which had a small bathroom, a room to sleep, and a kitchen. Of course she had brought more tents, but that was because she never knew if she would have company. Katrin always felt she needed to be prepared for almost everything; maybe she was a little paranoid about that.

By now it would only took her a month to get to the Blue Mountains, that according to her calculations.

It was snowing in the region she was passing by and it was chilly, but fortunately her clothes were warm enough. If she had more cold, some warming spells would solve the problem. To better see with the snow, Katrin started using a pair of googles, the type used during Quidditch matches. To be more practical, she was wearing a pair of leggings under the dress and some boots and even gloves.

She was getting near a village, which was already visible from afar by the smoke that escaped from the chimneys. Those googles were really good, Katrin thought with a smile. She was glad her uncle gave her those.

This night she would sleep in the village and be among people. The last person Katrin talked to in Middle Earth had been Beorn, three months ago. Maybe she shouldn't do magic in the village, at least not in front of strangers. Muggles were normally afraid of the unknown and which was scary for them.

Moments later, Katrin landed near the village behind some trees. "Designare" she said pointing her wand to herself and the broom, ending the occulo spell that allowed one to hide from others vision. That spell was discovered in Dumbledore's journals. It seemed that the old headmaster, was always inventing new spells, and that was merely one of them. It was quite useful, particularly when aurors were on a mission. She opened her backpack and saved her broom and googles inside. With her fingers, she brushed the snow away from the cloak. The wand was kept under her sleeve in a special wristlet made of leather.

It was still day so Katrin entered the village without difficulty; it seemed that they would close the gates after nightfall for security matters. The place was very medieval looking, with houses made of wood and stone, some were very well elaborated and rich. It would be wise to find a inn or pension to spend the night and eat properly. It was nice to see people again.

She saw a woman standing with a little boy, they were looking to the vitrine of a store. It was a book store. They looked like they could have a good meal and were a little dirty. The woman murmured something to the boy and pushed them away from the store.

"Excuse me" Katrin approached the two with a smile "Could you please tell me where I can find a good place to spend the night?" The little child looked at her with big brown eyes.

"The Prancing Pony of course" it seemed it was not a woman, but rather a teenager.

"Where is it?" Katrin should give them some gold coins for the information, it would help them; at least she hoped it would.

"At the corner of that building over there" the girl pointed with her finger.

"What's your name? I'm Katrin".

"This is little James and I'm Amelia, his sister" Katrin smiled and reached her coin pouch.

"Pleased to meet you" the boy and his sister smiled "and thank you very much for helping me." Katrin took the girl's hand and gave her some coins "here, it's my thanks for your information". Amelia's eyes were filled with gratitude and she nodded her head, little James smiled showing his teeth. Katrin grinned while the pair walked away.

"That was unwise of you" said a deep and masculine voice behind Katrin. "A lady like you should not give gold so easily to strangers" the voice said again, giving a shiver down her spine.

"And why would you say that?" said Katrin turning to face the man that spoke to her.

She was faced with a man that was just a little taller than her. His large shoulders made him look well build and muscular, she knew that despite his cloak and heavy clothes. He had a beard but not too much, it was just enough to make him very attractive. In each side of the face, he had a braid with silver and golden beads, very similar to the one's her father used to have. That was a weird coincidence or maybe he was a dwarf? But what called most her attention, was definitely the set of blue eyes, it reminded her of the north sea of Scotland. The man was very handsome, there was something about him. Katrin knew she was blushing heavily, but she couldn't control it.

"They could be robbers disguised" the man stated with a fierce gaze, he was clearly analyzing her.

"Yes you are perfectly right. But you see, I'm a grown up and I'm not prone to be robbed".

"Oh, and why is that? Because they seemed like good people?" he interrogated full of sarcasm.

"Well, you could say that! But I'm a w…" Katrin stopped what she was going to say. She was going to admit she was a witch, she didn't even knew the man. "I can take care of myself, thank you for your concern. I will be going now, excuse me!" and with that sentence, she turned around feeling the red on her cheeks. Katrin followed to the Prancing Pony.

The man muttered something with annoyance and shook his head. Coincidentally he was too going to the same direction. Never had he met such a woman. He was passing by when he saw her giving gold coins to the girl and the boy. They could have easily stolen her pouch. She was naïve. Nonetheless, she took his attention even more when she turned to face him, she was beautiful. Her eyes were olive green, a rarer eye shade, combining well with her light red hair. And she was shorter than him, the size of a dwarven maiden, although she didn't have a beard. She was well dressed, so she mustn't be someone poor or who famished; she was certainly from a rich family, and that was his conclusion. However she was a foolish woman, a dwarven maiden would never give gold so easily to strangers.

After what happened to Erebor, he had lost the ability to trust strangers. In fact, there was only a few number of people he could trust. Those people were his sister, his nephews and his two old friends Balin and Dwalin. The rest of dwarfs he trusted a little, but not completely, as he had been stabbed in the back to many times. The first time, was by Thranduil, the King of the Wooden Realm, who refused giving help to his kin when they needed the most. After that, the dwarfs of Erebor were condemned to wander through the lands of men, searching for a place to live. Afterwards they would finally settle in the Blue Mountains, or Ered Luin as some called.

In the last month, he heard rumors about his father so he went searching for him in Bree, but till now he didn't managed to find him. Deep down he knew it was foolishness to believe that his father was still alive. But they didn't ever found his body after Thráin went missing. His father never lost the desire to reclaim their homeland. But he couldn't do like his father, he had his people to take care of in the Blue Mountains. That was the life of Thorin Oakenshield.

It was quickly getting dark, he should find the Prancing Pony and rent a room for the night. He was also hungry; there he would have something for dinner.

When Thorin entered the Prancing Pony, the first thing he noticed was how crowded it was. There were very few empty tables, but he quickly chose one in front of the fireplace. It would be good to warm up.

After sitting, Thorin ordered some bread and cheese to eat and a beer. He had his sword at his side just in case. There were men around the corners of the Inn, looking at him with suspicious faces.

.

.

Katrin had been asking for a room and for some food, and when she was looking for a table, she saw the same man with whom she had talked before. He was sited alone in front of the fireplace and his face showed concern. Katrin looked to the sides and saw four men looking with dangerous gazes at him. She had decided.

"I'm going to sit there" she informed the bar maid with a smile, the woman nodded with her head.

Katrin approached the table where he was sited and pushed a little bench to join him. As soon as he saw her, he looked at her with confusion.

"The tables are all occupied…I hope you don't mind my company, sir" Katrin said slowly feeling her heart beating fast. The man nodded his head.

"I don't mind, but I must say I'm surprised. I thought you would be mad at me, after our conversation" Katrin shook her head "And what does a lady like you do in a place like this?".

"Well, I needed a place to stay the night and here seemed acceptable for me and I'm not a lady!"

"Well, you dress like one" the stranger stated with irony.

"You too have furs that not any man can buy" she answered back, while trying to understand the man. Now that they were inside and he had removed his cloak, his long hair was visible. He sure had a majestic aura, she thought with amusement. "and the way you carry yourself, it seems you're from the nobility".

The woman had a discerning look on her eyes. Thorin saw her removing her own cloak and a backpack; that she had put under the table between her knees. She had no weapons at sight, once again she seemed defenseless. She stared at with sharp eyes while passing the tongue over her lips, it seemed like she was going to say something again. Maybe her company wasn't so bad after all. But Thorin was still aware of the men watching him.

Under the table, Katrin casted several confundus charms to the men watching with evil gazes. The spell was perfect to addle those men. This man clearly needed her help, even if he didn't say anything. As an auror, she had been well trained to spot this type of things and it was her duty to help those in need.

"You are a dwarf aren't you?" as she spoken, she realized her scottish accent went more fierce than she thought. "I don't mean to be rude, but your side braids and your beads…".

Thorin glanced at her with his mind intrigued. Did she really had to ask? Everyone in Middle Earth knew how to distinguish races, was she ignorant of the world? And what was that accent?

"Yes" he answered drily "I'm a dwarf". Was she some kind of spy?

"Oh! So…can you tell me how far we are from the Blue Mountains?" her eyes glowed with excitement, Thorin thought that reaction was weird.

"What do you want from the Blue Mountains?" Thorin asked full of suspicion.

"My father was a dwarf from the Blue Mountains and I'm travelling my way there to meet his family" Katrin answered with a sincere smile. Thorin frowned his eyebrows and looked at her with more attention than the first time. "Maybe you knew him or have heard of him, his name was…" but Katrin was interrupted by a tall old man that just sited at the other corner of the table, glancing at them with glee.

* * *

 **What did you think? Let me know! What did you think of Thorin?**

 **See you soon =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello ^^**

 **Thank you for those who have favorited and followed. Many thanks to _BloodyTink, Pumpkinpie473, Alexandria Ackerman, FiliandKili'sGirl18, Aria-chanForever_ and anonymous guest for the reviews. You give me strength to continue =)**

 **I'm very glad that you are enjoying my story. I hope to not disappoint you with this chapter!**

 ** _BloodyTink_ : Thank you for your opinions, they are very welcomed!**

 ** _FiliandKili'sGirl18_ : Thorin is very complicated!**

 **Note: English is not my first language.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my OC characters. The rights go to Tolkien, Rowling and Peter Jackson.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Well, don't stop because of me, go on" the old man said with a chuckle. The waitress came with Katrin' food and the Dumbledore lookalike asked the same. He truly resembled the old headmaster, there was something about him. But one thing was sure, Katrin could feel that he was a wizard and he even had a staff.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Katrin asked with a nervous smile. The man opened his bag and grabbed a long pipe.

"I'm Gandalf, Gandalf The Grey" the old man smiled.

"I know who you are, you are the wandering wizard" Thorin affirmed with sharp eyes after recognizing the wizard.

"Well yes, I have a certain reputation" Gandalf laughed and then looked at Katrin with a knowing smile. Katrin didn't liked when people looked at her that way, like they knew something about her and didn't even meet her "It's a pleasure to meet you finally, Thorin Oakenshield and who is this lady?".

Katrin have read about that name, Thorin Oakenshield. He was the prince of Erebor, the king in exile. So this was the man her father highly talked on his journal. Indeed he seemed like someone important, but she never imagined that he would be a king. A part of her was excited as for she never met a king, and not just any king, he was the king her father served. She was very lucky to find him so soon.

"My name is Katrin" Katrin said finally with a timid voice "Katrin Fundin and my father was Brandin Fundin" this time, she said looking directly to Thorin who was surprised by the name.

Brandin was the youngest brother of Balin and Dwalin, sons of Fundin. How could Thorin trust she was telling the true? And what business wanted the wandering wizard?

Now that he looked closely at her, he could see some traces of dwarf in her, despite being beardless. She had Balin's eyes, very similar indeed. Katrin had also a dwarf name, it meant green gemstone. It was a perfect name for her. If she was telling the truth and was indeed the niece of Balin and Dwalin, they would be filled with joy. Although she seemed mixed race, the sons of Fundin would celebrate for days. What happened to Brandin? Thorin's head was filled with so many questions. He looked at the wizard and saw that he was serenely eating his bread with honey and cheese.

"Oh it's a pleasure to make acquaintance with you, my lady Fundin" Gandalf said with a warm smile. Katrin finally gave in and smiled back.

"It's also my pleasure to meet another wizard" Katrin said before drinking beer. It was very sour, horrible taste. Thorin didn't exactly understood what she meant.

"Another wizard? Have you met others?" now Gandalf pretended he didn't know what she really meant.

"Oh yes" Thorin looked at them with suspicion rising inside his head.

"So you say you are Brandin's daughter…where is he? Why didn't he ever returned to the Blue Mountains?" Katrin looked at her food, not sure what she should share about her own story.

"Well, it's a very interesting story" Katrin started despite feeling Thorin's eyes full of mistrust "My father got lost in his way to Esgaroth and when he realized he was in a very strange land. Yes, this is a simple way of explaining things. Then he met my mother and she was a herbalist and healer and…"

"Are you mocking me?" Thorin was upset with the way she was explaining things. Katrin was surprised by this outburst. He would most certainly be a Slytherin or a Gryffindor, she was sure.

"Why would I do that? You are very rude, sir Oakenshield!"

"Then explain things properly!" Katrin muttered something unknown for his ears.

"Let's calm down" Gandalf intervened. Katrin and Thorin exchanged angry glares.

"There are things far…far beyond your simple understanding. I'm not sure if I should tell you, because I'm not sure if I should trust you with my secrets" Katrin stated feeling angry with the dwarf. Maybe she shouldn't have said that.

"It's me who doesn't trust a stranger like you, who just came and easily stated she was Brandin's daughter!" Thorin didn't shout, but he knew he scared her with his tone. He wouldn't be scammed for such a spy with a pretty face. Gandalf coughed with the smoke of his pipe.

"Oh really? If that's what you think I'll find the way to the Blue Mountains on my own" Katrin declared raising from her bench.

"Let's not be extreme" Gandalf took her arm trying to calm her.

"It was a wonderful pleasure to meet other wizard in this barbaric realm. I had hoped we could talk more, but it seems that won't be possible" Katrin was a Hufflepuff, but she was very angry. What she hated most was being treated like some criminal, and that was what Thorin Oakenshield was doing "And so that you know, you should thank me for saving you!" Gandalf rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Saving me?" Thorin's voice went louder. Gandalf looked at the dwarf with pleading eyes "Alright, explain. If you are indeed who you say you are, you'll need my permission to stay at the Blue Mountains" Thorin tried to calm a little, or at least pretend, because deep down he knew she wasn't lying about being Brandin's daughter. He would ask later what she meant when she said that she saved him.

Gandalf pushed Katrin back to her bench and she sit again. Thorin was right; if Katrin wanted to see her uncles and stay for a while it would have to be with his permission, he was the king after wall. It would be a terrible idea to be in bad terms with him.

"Ok, I'm sorry for the outburst but you are insufferable" Thorin just glared at her with annoyance, he knew deep down she was right.

"When my father got lost near the forest of the Wooden Realm, he found a circle of sacred stones. It happens that those weren't just any stones, they were a magical portal that connected to other world" this time Thorin was listening with more attention. "He somehow managed to cross that world and end up in another forest. He was in the Dark Forest of Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? What's that?"

"I'll get there. He walked for two days, completely lost. That forest was different from everything he had ever seen. But fortunately he was found by Hagrid, the house keeper of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry School" this time, Thorin made an effort to listen without interrupting.

"He was taken to the Hospital of St Mungus, because he was hurt and was not a student; otherwise he would be taken to the infirmary of the school. At the Hospital, he met my mother. Her name is Katherine McAllister and back then she was already an amazing healer. They fell in love with each other and married after a while. When I was seventeen, my father was murdered by dark wizards."

"I'm very sorry to hear about that" Gandalf patted her shoulder. Thorin nodded his head with sadness. It was always sad to hear about the death of another dwarf, particularly Balin and Dwalin's little brother. And if what she was telling was true, she had both dwarf and magical heritage, which he never heard.

"It's been ten years, but thank you." Katrin silenced for a moment felling a wave of sadness on her heart. "And lately, I've had this feeling telling me that I should come to Middle Earth and met my father's family. I arrived three months ago and have been traveling throw the Blue Mountains" Katrin decided to omit how she travelled in order to avoid even more questions for now.

"It seems quite and unbelievable tale, I'm not gonna lie…but incredibly or not, I believe you" Thorin finally said with his deep voice and almost smiled. Katrin blushed a little.

"It really is an amazing story, I'm sure your father must be proud of you for coming this far to a strange land" Gandalf assured with a kind smile.

"I hope he is" Katrin smiled "So, will you tell me the way to the Blue Mountains?" she again turned to gaze Thorin who seemed lost in thought. "I have a map, but I would be more reassured if someone confirmed the directions".

"Yes and actually it's better if you go in my company. I thought that it was very strange that a lady like you was travelling alone, but now that I know who you are, I'll take you with me for your safety" Thorin answered. Katrin wanted to laugh but she controlled herself, he was really arrogant. A chivalrous, yet arrogant.

"Oh! How kind of you, sir Oakenshield. Thank you for your kindness and effort" she thanked with pretended smile, trying to hide the sarcasm.

"Very well then, this is very good for both of you" Gandalf concluded with a mischievous smile. Thorin and Katrin looked at him with suspicion.

Minutes later Katrin gazed at Gandalf and decided.

"Does the name Dumbledore mean something for you?" Katrin asked looking into Gandalf's grey eyes without blinking.

"Indeed, he was a good friend of mine" Katrin shook her head.

"Obviously, it makes sense" Gandalf cackled loudly.

After a while, Thorin and Gandalf started to talk about Erebor and other battles. Because she didn't like to interrupt what seemed a private matter, she went to her room. She was feeling very tired anyway and didn't want Thorin to think she was eavesdropping his personal conversations with Gandalf. She was new to Middle Earth and didn't want to create enemies already, especially among her father's kin.

…

When Katrin woke up on the next morning, the first thing she saw throw the window was the snowflakes falling against the glass of the little window. The owner was kind to her and gave her a room with a window. She hated rooms without windows, they made her uncomfortable. Even the Hufflepuff girls' dormitory had windows; it would have been quite horrible if it didn't. Despite not being camping like in the previous nights, she had put protecting charms on the room during the night. It was an old habit of her.

Katrin quickly washed herself and dressed another dress with her leather leggings under. This time the dress was a corn flower blue with gold embroideries at the cleavage, the design was almost too similar to the first dress she had wear on her first day.

On the previous night after Thorin had informed that he would personally lead to the Blue Mountains, it had been settled that they would depart on the next morning after having breakfast and buying some food supplies. On the time she wanted to say that she still had plenty of food, but thought twice before speaking.

Katrin felt ashamed of herself for her outburst of last night. She was usually a calm person and was taught to not respond with anger like she did. Thorin Oakenshield had an effect on her nerves, which was her conclusion for her behavior. Nonetheless, she would make an effort to not react that way again. She still remembered his gaze, sometimes full of curiosity and chivalry and next time with only suspicion towards her. Thorin Oakenshield was a mystery.

When she got downstairs, Gandalf was already there taking breakfast. He waved at her with a joyful smile.

"Good morning my dear".

"Good morning, Gandalf. Where's sir Oakenshield?" she referred to Thorin with formality, afraid that they would see her as a rude person.

"You don't have to call me that, just Thorin is fine" again the voice that sent shivers throw her spine "there's no need of such formality between us".

"Ok, as long as you call me by my birth name" Thorin sited at her side and she felt her heart beating faster. Why was she so nervous? Probably because of the disaster of last night, yes that was is it.

"It's a deal, lady Katrin" Thorin admired her long braided hair, it was a beautiful red color. Her eyes were shy and her cheeks were getting redder. Interesting, he thought with a chuckle. "By the way, what did you meant yesterday when you said you saved me?" that question kept troubling him last night.

"Yesterday when I saw you here, there were at least four men that had a hunter attitude when looking at you. I imagined they would try to do something bad to you and saw that I had the duty to protect you" Gandalf raised his eyebrows and gave a proud smile. Thorin looked disbelieved at her explanation. "Under the table, I casted a few but very powerful confundus charms. Because we were in a public place I couldn't harm them, so instead I used a non-harmful spell that caused a strong confusion on their heads" Katrin hoped he would explode at her.

"I see…I must thank you then, but I don't wish you to protect me again in the future. I don' need it!"

"I would most advice you to not be so foolish and arrogant, Thorin Oakenshield" Gandalf said with a frowned and disappointed face. Thorin looked down but still wasn't happy about him needing the protection of a woman.

"Well…when the time comes, let's see if you still have that opinion" Katrin stated feeling again angry with the dwarf, yet she smiled when in reality she wished to punch him.

* * *

 **And that's it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know your opinions =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello ^^**

 **Thank you for those who have favorited and followed. Many thanks to BloodyTink, FiliandKili'sGirl18, and anonymous guest for the reviews. You give me inspiration and strength to continue =)**

 **I hope you like this chapter and hope to not disappoint you.**

 **Note: English is not my first language.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my OC characters. The rights go to Tolkien, Rowling and Peter Jackson.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Katrin stared at the ponies Thorin had bought for them. She had never ridden a horse before; witches didn't need to learn that skill. Why couldn't she use her broom? It would be much safer. She looked at Thorin who was patting his brown pony. If it was a flying horse, well that would be a completely different story, she wouldn't mind that.

Gandalf was feeding his grey horse, giving him some apples. The horse seemed very happy with the treat.

She approached her supposed pony and offered an apple from the basket. The animal accepted and she started caressing his head.

"You must give it name" Gandalf said while putting a bag on the horse. "It's customary to give a name to your mount. For some, it's the only companion on the road. Yours is a female". Katrin nodded with agreement. She didn't really know what name she should give to the animal.

"Is this your first time?" Thorin's voice asked with amusement.

"No it is not!" Katrin denied immediately. Why did she lie? It would be acceptable to just be honest about her lack of knowledge. Thorin didn't believe her and shook his head.

"It's ok if you don't know. I can teach you" Thorin approached her, being nice. Katrin thought that was weird. "I chose a calm and gentle pony just for you, so you don't have to be afraid. It's a pony, not a horse" he laughed. So he could laugh and be nice, Katrin thought a little dazed from the sound he made. It's not like she doubted he could laugh or smile, it was just that he seemed like an angry type of person. She cherished that moment and truly smiled in return.

Thorin stopped laughing when he saw her smiling to him with the blushed cheeks, she had a beautiful smile, one of those that shines from within. Again he shook his head and cleared his throat to clear those thoughts.

Gandalf merely observed them and acted as the horse was very important. The wizard hoped that those two would become friends and form a strong bond, one of those that lasts a lifetime. Maybe he was mistaken, but he had a feeling about her appearance in Middle Earth. However, their travel had only begun and many things had yet to happen.

He had knew Albus Dumbledore and the story about Brandin Fundin. How the two realms were connected, it was certainly a mystery that only the Valar could answer. But one thing was sure, in the two worlds there was magic, and that was not just a mere coincidence. Gandalf only hoped that no one from the dark side would know of the portal. Beorn was the protector of the portal and he trusted he was doing a good job.

Moments later, Thorin started teaching Katrin how to ride a pony, despite her unsureness. He heard her muttering something about brooms and carpets. She was definitely weird, Thorin concluded with a snicker. At least the pony was patient and gentle with her and she didn't fall, Katrin thought.

.

.

An hour later when they had left the inside of the village, Gandalf and Thorin stopped near some trees, while the snow seemed to had given a pause to the passing travelers. Katrin was checking her bag, making sure everything was well adjusted. This time she wouldn't do spells to camouflage herself or Thorin. If she mention that, he would certainly snap at her.

"I can't go all the way to the Blue Mountains, in fact I'll separate ways before stepping outside of Bree-land" Gandalf informed the two while they approached the road.

"I'll search for some willing folks to join on your quest. Truthful folks, don't you worry, Thorin" the wizard assured the dwarf with a confident expression "we'll meet again soon".

"Thank you, I trust your judgement. But when will that be, Gandalf?" Thorin asked with uneasiness.

"Well, we are in December now…so we'll reunite in April 26th at the Shire at a house with a mark at the door. Yes, that'll be it" Gandalf concluded with a proud smile, visualizing everything on his head.

"Ok then, I'll see you again on that date" Thorin nodded. Katrin was confused with the dates because at her world, they did already pass December and new eve. That was weird but not unexpected, since she came from another world.

"And Katrin, I would love to see you again. Maybe you'll join us" Gandalf winked his eye with mischief. Thorin didn't like that. "And I must advise you to only your magic to those you trust. Middle Earth has ears everywhere and sometimes that's not necessarily a good thing" Gandalf's expression darkened.

"She won't. And I'm sure Balin and Dwalin won't allow it" Thorin answered with a mad voice that seemed more like a thunder. Katrin rolled her eyes. It seemed like Thorin loved to decide about her own life. Was he like that with his wife too? She had the urge to ask but contained her tongue.

"Oh, we have already decided? How nice of you, your majesty!" Katrin hoped they wouldn't argue on that day, but it seemed impossible when she was in his company.

"You won't come, I won't allow it" Thorin insisted being temperamental. Katrin tried to ignore him. It was going to be a long journey. Thorin knew that it wouldn't be wise to take her on the future quest to reclaim Erebor.

"Gandalf, tell me…is it ok if I transform this king into a hamster?" Thorin glanced at her with a furious face. Gandalf rolled his eyes at her provocation. "Ok, don't look at me like that! I won't harm his majesty" Thorin didn't appreciate the mocking tone she used.

"My dear, you must be patience with Thorin, he is a dwarf and dwarfs are difficult creatures" the last part was said in a lower tone, but Thorin heard him. "Remember, there's dwarf in you. Give him a chance, it's like the saying: no rose is free from thorns". Gandalf gave a knowing smile.

" _And his name is Thorin, how curious_ " Katrin thought about the irony of the name upon hearing Gandalf's advice.

Feeling impatience with their conversation about him, Thorin hurried with his pony to the bridge near ahead. Katrin and Gandalf saw that and followed behind.

"And remember the gift I gave you this morning!" Gandalf exclaimed with a witty expression that made Katrin laugh and nod her head.

After the bridge, there were two main roads to different places. The one on the right was towards west and the other to east. Thorin stopped at the beginning of the road that routed to west, the way to the Blue Mountains. Katrin approached him with a calm expression, suspecting the storm that was happening inside his head. She looked at the sky and wished that their trip would go well without delays or accidents.

"Let's go! See you again, wizard" and with that Thorin followed the road. Katrin shook her head trying not to say anything. She waved her hand to Gandalf and rode following the king.

"And don't do harm to each other!" the old wizard exclaimed with apprehension but a smile.

"See you next time, Thorin and Katrin" Gandalf whispered and then held the horse reins followed the other road.

.

.

Along the day, they rode with a low pace because of the snow on the road. It was dangerous for the ponies to ride quickly, accidents could happen and besides that, because of the winter the animals had less stamina on the road. Katrin really wished they could just fly. Thorin was riding just at her side to not lose her off sight, like he had promised.

"Thorin" Katrin called Thorin who had his eyes focused on the pony and the road. "Would you mind if we travelled my way?" Thorin glanced at her with a curious expression.

"And what does that mean?".

"Flying on a broom" Thorin raised his eyebrows with disbelief and shook his head in disagreement.

"That's out of the question. Dwarfs don't fly, it's simply like that." He observed the witch; she had covered her head with the hood of the cloak, making her face out of his eyes reach.

"With this weather, it would be more practical to just fly there".

"Like I said, it's not an option" Katrin wanted to insist but thought that it would not be wise. "You'll get used to it, you'll see". Thorin tried to cheer her.

"How long do you think we'll think to get to the Blue Mountains?" Katrin asked, before Thorin had stopped his pony. "What?".

"Water, we must give water to the ponies or they will lose strength. You told me you had water with yourself, can you give some to the ponies?".

Katrin dismounted the pony and took her wand on her hand. Thorin looked at her with surprise. She took a button from her inner pocket and put it on the palm of her left hand.

"What are you…" on the next moment, Thorin saw her transforming the button into a bowl of medium size. She placed the bowl on his hands and with another wave of her wand, a jet of water come out of her wand. Thorin became speechless with amazement. "That's…"

"Here you have water, if you need more just tell me" Katrin smiled and started to wave her wand again, but this time to place warming charms on the ponies that seemed rather cold despite the ride. Thorin proceed on giving the water to the animals that seemed very happy with the refreshment, they were very thirsty. Travelling with that weather demanded much more of them.

A few moments later, after the ponies had finished drinking water Thorin return the bowl and saw her doing magic once more, transforming the object into a button again. He didn't want to admit, but he was marveled with that just little of magic. He wouldn't say that out loud to her, he was a stubborn dwarf after all.

Katrin felt his gaze on her, but said nothing as she knew that he hadn't seen anyone doing magic like she did. At least she had that impression by the way he looked at her, when she spurted from her wand on the bowl. She took some apples from her backpack and gave them to the ponies.

They continued the ride for another set of hours and like before, Thorin didn't said anything at all, maybe because of the cold and the wind, Katrin thought. But the truth was, Thorin was lost in his own thoughts. He was thinking about her valuable has a witch to the dwarf community. Dwarfs were known to have magic runes, giving the possibility of doing invisible doors and other things, but never had he seen in his 195 years someone doing magic like she did. He said he wouldn't allow her to come on his quest to reclaim Erebor, but in fact he was now having second thoughts. No, she had yet to proven herself worthy of the mission; she didn't even prove her identity yet, she could very well be a trickster spy sent by the elves or others that wanted his fail.

Sometimes, like all dwarfs, Thorin was very stubborn, but for the first time on his existence, he felt that his stubbornness would lose on the way. He just knew that.

It was almost nightfall and they stopped on one of the side of the road. Katrin had told him previously that camping with the snow wouldn't be a problem, and Gandalf told him to trust her on that. They were both wizards, so perhaps he should see what she would do.

"Ok, I think this is a good place" Katrin said after a while and Thorin agreed with her. When he was going to start and make a fire, she stopped him. Thorin didn't understand her but waited to see what she would do.

Katrin put her backpack on the ground and with the "accio" spell took one of her tents from her bag. Last night, she discovered that her mother had put medium sized tent on her bag, it was a good discovery. It would be excellent to use on their way to the Blue Mountains.

Thorin observed once again what Katrin did with her wand. She stared to assemble what it seemed a small tent, it was red. A peculiar color for a tent. Next, she took a long torch from her backpack. How did that fit on the bag? It was a total mystery for him, but somehow Thorin new that would only be the beginning. Katrin lighten the torch with fire and next she started casting the protection charms. She was even more cautious this time, casting even more spells to secure their location throw the night.

"Protection charms" Katrin explained after seeing the curious expression on Thorin's face. "They'll make us safe during the night and no eye will be able to see us or find us here" Thorin showed a truly surprised face, and he thought that the results of those spells were yet to be proven.

Katrin grabbed her pony's reins and pushed to the inside of the tent, leaving Thorin wondering how she entered that small tent with the pony. They simply disappeared.

"You can come in, you know?!" her voice came from the tent, making him even more intrigued. Despite being suspicious, Thorin entered the small tent, bringing his pony along. Inside it was everything less small. It was warm and cozy. The floor was made of a wine colored carpet, or that it seemed. There was a kitchen with a small fireplace, and some benches and other furniture and several doors. That intrigued him, how could there be doors inside a tent?

At one of the corners, Katrin had made a place to put the ponies, like a small stable area to keep the animals safe. There was water and plenty of straw for the ponies; they would be very well taken care on that place.

"What do you think?" Katrin asked curious about Thorin's opinion. He gave a better look to the inside and his expression was full of wonder. He took his cloak, his bag and the sword and put hem next to the table. He touched his side braids, admiring the tent and then returned his gaze to Katrin, who was still waiting for his answer.

"This is…amazing" Thorin genuinely admitted. Katrin smiled with his answer. "I don't want to admit…but this place…I never imagined that something like this was possible…it seems something from a dream". The look he had on his eyes, like a child seeing a Christmas tree, made her heart warm.

"I think you'll be marveled if I show you the bathroom" Katrin added. "Come, I'll show you".

Thorin followed her to one of the doors. When opened, it showed a small bathroom with a wooden toilet and a bathtub. There was a very little wardrobe, also made of wood and glass doors.

"Amazing…I truly ignore how this is all possible" Thorin confessed still smiling.

"I'm glad that this made you surprise".

"You have no idea" maybe Thorin would start seeing her with a new light, perhaps she could be trusted.

"I hope you are hungry, come and let's eat" as Katrin said that, she turned to the little balcony kitchen. "You can see the other rooms if you wish" she added. Thorin agreed and opened the other door. But when he did that, he discovered that the door was made of the tent material, it was not an actual door made of wood. Inside there was a bed that seemed very comfortable and more wardrobes.

Thorin returned to the center of the tent and found food on the table. Everything seemed delicious. How did she do it?

Katrin had served them food she had brought from her own home. Maureen had packed a lot of food and placed several charms to preserve the food for a long time.

Thorin sited on one of the benches and stared at the food, still disbelieved with everything he was seeing.

"Thank you for all of this" Thorin said putting some food on his plate. There was a very delicious looking stew beef with potatoes and the smell was also amazing. He certainly wouldn't be hungry on that night.

"You're welcome, Thorin and if you need anything…just tell me" Katrin gave a shy smile which he returned.

"Balin and Dwalin will be very pleased with you and your magic".

"I really hope so and I've brought a lot of things to show to them" and for the first time since they have met, the conversation flowed naturally without distrust.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter and like always, let me know your thoughts and feel free to give suggestions =) Review please!**

 **xx**

 _ **Nice Egan**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi ^^**

 **Thank you for those who have favorited and followed.**

 **Many thanks to _Pumpkinpie473, xxxMadameMysteryxxx, BloodyTink, FiliandKili'sGirl18_ and anonymous guest for the reviews. You give me strength to continue =)**

 **I hope to not disappoint you with this chapter, I struggled a little but here it is!**

 **Note: English is not my first language.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my OC characters. The rights go to Tolkien, Rowling and Peter Jackson.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Later on that night, Katrin went through her bag to search her two ways mirror in order to communicate with her mother. It had been two days since the last time they spoke. She had yet to give her the news of her journey.

After dinner, Thorin caressed the ponies making sure they were well in that different place. He seemed more open to her magic after seeing her tent, but Katrin knew that deep down he still didn't trust her fully and that was normal. After all they have only met the day before, but despite that, she wished to manage a good impression.

Suddenly, Thorin heard voices and looked around trying to find where they came from.

Katrin was seated on a bench on one corner of the table, whilst holding a mirror made of silver designs. Thorin approached her to see what weird thing she was doing this time. She was talking to a reflected image on the mirror. She seemed happy and pleased.

"Who is that man?" inquired the voice that Thorin had heard. He wasn't aware that he had been seen. Katrin watched Thorin with her eyes and saw how close he was; it seemed like curiosity had beaten him.

"I'm intruding, I must apologize" Thorin said with a serious face. Katrin shook her head denying, telling him not to worry and pushed him to sit next to her.

"This is my new travel companion; he's a dwarf from the Blue Mountains". Actually what she wanted to say was: _I just found by accident the king of Erebor and of the Blue Mountains. Isn't that marvelous?!_ But Katrin didn't knew if Thorin would want to share that information with her mother. "This is my mother, Katherine".

"Very pleased to meet you" Katherine said with a broad smile from the other side of the mirror. Thorin was still perplexed by the mirror. The woman was without a doubt Katrin's mother, she has red curly hair and a set of golden eyes. They had the same lips, not too thin and neither too full.

"Thorin Oakenshield, pleased to meet Katrin's mother" now the red hair women was staring at him with eagle eyes, almost made him uncomfortable but he wouldn't admit that, he was a king after all.

"I see…I've heard about you. I trust you'll take good care of my daughter" Katrin wanted to hide when her mother pronounced those words. The meddling was starting, Katrin thought.

"I'm not five, mother and I certainly do not need to be taken care" Katrin grumbled.

"Everyone must be taken care of, even a capable auror like yourself. Don't give me that dwarf stubbornness, I'm a Ravenclaw and we argue with reason, not pure stubbornness". Katrin muttered something about Ravenclaw arrogance. "We are not arrogant!".

The dialogue was getting a little confusing to Thorin who didn't understand what a Ravenclaw or an auror was. Katrin rolled her eyes again.

"My lady, I don't really understand what you're talking about, but we dwarfs are indeed stubborn and with proud" Katherine stopped with the insistence, seeing that she shouldn't continue.

"My dear, I'm happy that you don't have to travel alone to those mountains. That's what I really wanted to say" Katrin smiled because she understood her mother worries, she was not an idiot to believe she could get there alone.

"I'm glad I can accompany her, it's not safe for a woman to travel alone, especially during winter" Thorin replied with assurance on his deep voice.

"I thank you deeply for that."

"There's no need, my lady" Katherine blushed a little and giggled with his words. He sure had a way with women, Katrin concluded sighing. However, the dwarf didn't smile, he continued with a serious posture. She found that rather fascinating.

"So, Katrin, have you been casting all the protective charms around your tent?" suddenly, Katherine had a worried expression. "There may be wild animals".

"I know, mom, don't worry, you know I have my ways to remember all the spells!" Katrin said reassuring her mother.

"Excellent and keep it that way!" Katherine turned to Thorin who seemed a little lost on the conversation. "So tell me, how is your wife? Do you have children? Are you married?" Katrin choked upon hearing her mother's question. Thorin seemed very surprised by the sudden question.

"If you're worried about your daughter's honor, there's no need. I assure you that nothing will happen." Katrin's cheeks were so red that she started to think they would set on fire. She gave several murderous glances towards her mother. "This woman has no sense of boundaries, honestly!" she thought furious with her mother for that embarrassing moment.

Thorin dodged Katherine's question regarding his private life. He didn't want to give explanations about why he wasn't married. So instead he thought that this answer would be sufficient.

Despite the inconvenient questions, Katrin felt very curious about the possible answers. But everything had a perfect timing, or that she believed. She would get those answers when he wouldn't be expecting.

"Oh! I'm very pleased with those words, your majesty" the way her mother pronounced that phrase was very strange and suspicious, at least to Katrin. Thorin nodded his head.

"Well mother, I have much to do for tomorrow, if you don't mind" Katrin thought that it would be best to terminate that conversation and quickly.

"Oh, then you should go. Have a good night of sleep and you too, your majesty" Katherine had a twinkle on her brown golden eyes, Katrin didn't liked that and Thorin merely thought she was a strange woman. "See you soon" and sent a kiss before disappearing from the mirror.

A minute of silence was followed. Katrin put the mirror back in the velvet bag. Thorin remained in the same place.

"I'm very sorry about my mother. I barely know you, and I'm already embarrassed about something my mother said. I'm sorry" Katrin said while gazing at Thorin's blue eyes. He seemed thinking about something.

"It's fine. It's not the first time I had to deal with mothers" Thorin smiled "But indeed she was a little inconvenient" Katrin was still blushed with embarrassment. "I found it intriguing that you blush so easily, you must not be married". Katrin opened her mouth perplexed with his conclusion.

"I'm shy. You jump to conclusions very quickly".

"So did I get it wrong? Are you married? Where is your husband?".

"I still haven't found the one for me, if you must really know" Thorin gave an arrogant smile, feeling proud because his guess was right "but if I was married, I would still blush easily!"

"I do not believe that".

"You are annoyingly stubborn, do you know that?" he gave a cynical smile, giving him a wicked look.

"So I have been told" Thorin was enjoying to tease the red hair woman. Her green eyes were a mix of emotions whilst her red cheeks gave her an adorable appearance. "Good night then!" and with that Katrin went to her bed, thinking that it was better to sleep than to argue over her single status.

"Good night, Katrin" Thorin laughed with her embarrassment and also went to his previous designated bed.

.

.

The mountains were quite visible by now. It had been more than fifteen days since they left the safe road trails. The snow still covered everything on their way, and yet that was expected from the winter. The path had turned to be craggier as the days went by. The ponies also seemed more tired from the trip and they had to stop several times a day, just to check on the ponies. Despite the spells to keep the animals warm, it was just too cold for them. How normal travelers sustained themselves on those paths with ponies without warming spells, remained a mystery to Katrin. Thorin had explained to her that those animals were used to it, but Katrin didn't believe him.

"How many days more?" Katrin interrupted the silence to ask.

"Less than eight days if we are lucky enough" Thorin answered showing an anxious expression. "But I seriously doubt that with all the snow".

"Hm, I do agree with you. Do you have a plan to gather the emissaries of the seven dwarfs' clans? We mustn't forget that we must return to Bree land as soon as we can to be there by the 26th of April".

"Aye, I have thought about that. On the same night that Gandalf found me, I sent ravens to the seven clans; they must be on their way by now. And If they are not, in mid of January we always have a big festival, which brings dwarves from all Middle Earth. At that time, I can gather more people to my quest" Thorin explained with a cogitative face.

"Festival? In the winter? Why?".

"Well, the lives of dwarves haven't been easy as you may have perceived by what I've told you. After what happened with Erebor, when we settled at the Blue Mountains, we were suddenly very few. And to remedy that, my father came with the idea of starting this festival to incentive marriages between the clans." Katrin seemed impressed with his explanation. "And of course, we enjoy that opportunity to commercialize among ourselves."

"And did the other clans just accept this festival?" Katrin inquired with suspicion.

"Yes but with the condition that they would also have festivals like that" Katrin nodded with her head, understanding better the situation.

"Why winter?"

"Well, honestly, it's because of the dwarves that start courting at the time of the Ered Luin Festival, usually they marry at the Durin's day celebration" this time Thorin smiled broadly, making it irresistible to Katrin not to smile.

"Oh, I understand. I think it makes sense!"

Thorin was getting more used to Balin and Dwalin's niece. Although she wasn't from a dwarven mother, she was very intelligent, smart and beautiful. More importantly, from what he had seen, she had a kind heart and was loyal too. Brandin had raised a good daughter, it was a shame he had died. Thinking about his friend's death, made him feel tormented. Katrin didn't gave him much details about Brandin's death, that upset him a little, but Thorin understood that she was waiting to tell the whole story to Balin and Dwalin. He wasn't naturally very patient with others, but he had a feeling that with the company of that woman he would develop that. Katrin had a serene and elegance about her, making her a perfect lady.

Suddenly the silence was again interrupted, but this time it wasn't by Katrin. Thorin heard a bouncing sound piercing the air in his direction. He looked around and without warning felt the pain of an arrow penetrating his right shoulder. The pain was shaking his shoulder in waves, from what he could feel it didn't hit any bone. Several arrows came his away, another two pierced him, while four more arrows hit his pony. That only meant that they were surrounded. Thorin grabbed his sword at the same time he felt the flavor of blood on his mouth.

It took a moment to Katrin realize what was happening. Her pony reared from the scare and she fell to the snowy floor. However before falling, she had realized that Thorin and his pony had been shot. They were being ambushed by a sea of black arrows. Fortunately she managed to hold her pony. How could that be? What was the reason for that attack? Bandits maybe?

"On your guard, quickly" Thorin ordered, she nodded and took a better look around. Seconds later a group of men moved from the trees, they were at least five men. Katrin knew that Thorin was too injured to fight, so it was her duty to protect them from those mercenaries. She needed to be quick as it seemed that Thorin had been seriously injured with arrows.

Katrin rapidly reached her wand and made a mental note about what spells would be more appropriate. Should she just knock out them without injury them or should she provoke serious damage? They weren't friendly, but she knew what she should do.

"Well, well…this has been a fun and tiring hunt" the men laughed while approaching "and a there's a woman travelling with the filth dwarf king. We can have fun!" Katrin gave a quick glance to Thorin who had dismounted his pony and was grabbing his sword prepared to fight. He looked furious. Katrin decided that she would capture and arrest them instead. She was an auror and not a criminal.

" _Stupefy_ " she pointed to one of the men who immediately was stunned with force flying two meters away. She repeated the spell without giving the others time to react. Thanks to the hard auror training, she moved quickly and was able to defeat them.

"I haven't been told that there was a witch" the last man complained with an angry voice and fear.

"Are you afraid, muggle? You should. _Petrificus Totalus_ " and with that spell the man fell to the ground like the others. Thorin observed everything with surprise and delight. He didn't expected to be end so soon.

Next he saw her casting spells that tied the men. They were now with their hands and feet strongly tied with tight knots. Watching her doing those spells, distracted him from the pain of his own injuries.

"What spell was that?" Thorin asked her when she made him lay on the snowy ground. Katrin started to examine his wounds.

"Stupefy spell, which is used to stun the opponent and incarcerous spell, used to create ropes and tie someone. This way I hadn't the need to seriously harm them and was able to immobilize them all".

"Oh, that was very handy" he said with a smile and coughed. Katrin saw the blood and conjured a scarf to clean his mouth.

"Don't talk, I'm going to heal you and it'll hurt, so be quiet".

"I was hoping you would do that, this would be a very pathetic way to die" another coughed with blood, warning Katrin that she should hurry.

She started with the more serious injure. Ripped his cloth in the places pierced by the arrows and removed an arrow from his belly.

" _Vulnera Sanentur_ " Katrin started repeating the healing spell. It was very useful for this kind of wounds. She repeated several times, until the wound from the arrow was healed and disappeared. Next, her hands moved to the arrow that stabbed the right side on his ribs. She removed carefully. Thorin groaned again "It's almost done. _Vulnera Sanentur_ " she repeated the spell again, multiple times. Within some minutes, Thorin felt that he could breathe again, the blood was no more on his throat.

"Thank you. Katrin".

"Don't thank me yet, there's still one on your shoulder" Katrin looked at Thorin's shoulder and ripped the tissue of his clothes, to better reveal the wound. Carefully, she removed the last arrow and repeated the same healing spell. "I'll give you a potion to heal those scars" she said after examine the healed wounds. Thorin shook his head, refusing the offer.

"I'm very grateful, and I feel like Mahal made me swallow my ungrateful words towards you, when I first said that I would not need the help of a woman." Thorin grabbed her hand and made her look into his blue eyes. "Thank you for saving this stubborn dwarf, I'm not sure I deserve this kindness" Thorin's eyes reflected such sincerity, that Katrin couldn't look away. On that moment, Katrin knew that she wouldn't be able to forget the look on his eyes. His hands were strong and holding her own. Her heart beat raced.

"You don't have to thank me, I'm just happy that I was able to help" she gave him a shy smile and helped him rising from the ground. "I have to heal your pony".

Thorin observed as Katrin caressed his pony and gently removed the arrows. Within minutes, she healed the animal, exactly like she had healed him. It was a miracle. If it had been alone, he would most certainly have died with fatal wounds. Who were those men? He would have to interrogate them. He was immeasurably lucky to have her as his travel companion. He had never seen someone with those kinds of abilities. Katrin would be an asset to the quest to reclaim Erebor, if he could have her uncles' permission to take her…

What happened next was even more impressive. Katrin took a button from her inner pocket and transformed it into a box. It seemed like a box to carry little animals. Thorin puckered his forehead, as he didn't know what she would do, and he couldn't guess.

"Don't be frighten" Katrin warned him with an icy voice before pointing her wand to the men. They were still unconscious, so one by one, she untied the ropes and transformed them into hamsters. She put the five inside the box. Thorin was lost at words, that had been indeed something amazing and scary. It would be wise if he didn't upset her.

"Why did you do that?"

"Why? Well, this way I can put them inside my backpack and take them as prisoners till we reach Ered Luin" Katrin gave a forced smile. The shyness had disappeared on the moment; she was on her auror mode. "I'm an auror, this is part of my job".

"That…makes sense…" Thorin agreed "I shall never be your enemy…you are frightening. Remember me to never cross you".

"You haven't seen anything; this is close to nothing, compared to the things that a wizard is able to do" Katrin answered still cold, feeling a little guilty. Thorin wondered way her mood changed so suddenly. He didn't knew that cold side of her personality, he would ask later. Maybe she was much more than she showed, like the calm waters of lake but with hidden secrets.

"Meanwhile, I healed your wounds but you won't be on your full strength till tomorrow" she paused while taking another look around and gathering the ponies. "We don't know if there are more men hunting you so we'll go flying to our destination". Thorin's face showed concern and resistance to her idea.

"No, I told you before, dwarfs don't fly".

"It's safer if for now we fly!" Katrin insisted feeling impatient. She pointed her wand to the ponies " _Diminuendo_ " repeated the motion and grabbed the little ponies, which were now the size of a mouse. "Shsh, I'm sorry my loves, I'll turn you back. It's only temporary" Thorin was beyond chocked by her attitude; again he was lost at words. "Hold the ponies" she put the ponies on Thorin's hand, who was still very shocked by everything. He didn't knew if he should be angry with her or scared. "Look, I know that flying might be scary for you and I know that you are frightened by my actions, but don't be" Katrin took another button from her inner pocket and with her wand, transformed into another cage. She opened and Thorin put the ponies inside. "Please, trust me on this" her eyes were now less cold and friendlier, and had a flash of pleading. "You have all the right to be mad at me, but please trust me".

"Ok, I'll trust you on this, but just because you already proved yourself" she gave him one of her smiles and without warning hugged.

"Thank you, your majesty" Katrin was so happy for gaining his trust, that she hugged him, but ended before he could protest. "Very well, my broom" she whispered opening her backpack. Soon she found the item and placed the box with the ponies inside.

Thorin looked at the broom and blinked his blue eyes. The broom was totally different from the ones he was used to seeing. It looked polished and very well made; the wood was of an excellent quality. It had golden metal pedals and other phrasings. With a movement of her wand, another set of pedals appeared; she made sure they would fit his feet.

"Now, don't panic, ok?" Thorin didn't said anything, he couldn't promise that. "Step beyond me, like if you were to rode a pony and hold tight to me. On the count of three, ok?" Katrin wanted to make sure he was handling the situation. Oh, but she was forgetting something very important. She should put a spell on him, to make his weigh lighter or she wouldn't be able to take him with her on the broom. Katrin pointed her wand to his body and casted the spell. Now she was ready to take them.

"Yes" Thorin grabbed his arms around her waist, he felt a push from the air and next thing he knew, they were a meter from the ground. Thorin felt his heart trembling from the experience, wouldn't admit that.

"Now, I've already put my own feet on the pedals, you should put yours on the pedals I arranged for you. Tell me if it's ok". Thorin did as she commanded and felt more stable, like he would be if he was riding a pony. Katrin felt her cheeks getting hotter when he hold her tighter; thank Merlin he couldn't see her face.

"Done" Katrin smiled and started to lift them even further from the ground. "Please don't let us fall!".

"I won't, I know what I'm doing" Katrin promised, even though she wasn't that confident. Fortunately it would work out. "Hold tight".

On the first hour, Thorin had the constant sensation they would fall to the cliffs of the mountains. But they didn't. Maybe he could trust that he wouldn't die from the horrifying experience of flying. At the end of a pair of hours, his body was still completely tensed. Little did he knew that she was equally tensed, but for another reasons.

Later that night, Katrin gave him some potions to help with the internal healing and to give him more strength. She had put the ponies to their normal size and made everything to calm them from the experience of shrinking. Katrin also remembered the little bandits and gave them water and food, but she would only turn them into their original size after they arrived at the Blue Mountains.

.

.

It was with surprise, when Thorin told her that they were only a few hours away from the dwarf reign at the Blue Mountains. It seemed that travelling with a broom instead of ponies, had shortened the days of travel.

"We should return to the ponies, it would be very suspicious if the others would see us arriving like this" Thorin said more in an order tone than a suggestion. Katrin agreed and landed near the trees. Took the ponies from the box and returned them to their original state. "Yes, this is better, thank you". Katrin only nodded and mounted her pony which seemed happier to be outside again. "By the end of the day we'll be at Ered Luin" Thorin smiled for the first time in days.

As they rode, they passed by several travelers that were also on their way to the mountain. It was because of the fair, Katrin remembered when she saw big numbers of dwarfs' travelers. There were a few women and children among them, but they didn't give much attention to Thorin or Katrin as they had their faces hidden inside the hood of the cloak.

Both were excited to arrive at their destination, Thorin who was eager to gather dwarfs to join his quest to Erebor, and Katrin who was excited and anxious to finally know her father's family. _Would they accept her?_

Monumental was the best word to describe the city of the dwarfs on the Blue Mountains. Katrin had never seen such a beautiful construction and so detailed. They were still a few kilometers from the gates, but the huge torches were visible from afar. It was almost nightfall when they entered the majestic city.

* * *

 **I hope you have liked this chapter, please let your thoughts be known and leave a review please!**

 **I can't forget to give a special thanks to _BloodyTink_ and _FiliandKili'sGirl18_ for all the patience with me =)**

 **Nice Egan** ** _xx_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello ^^**

 **Many thanks to _FiliandKili'sGirl18, xxxMadameMysteryxxx, BloodyTink_ , and _Silent Kage_ for the reviews. You give me strength to continue =) Thanks for those who have favorited and followed.**

 **I'm sorry for the late update. I hope to not disappoint you with this chapter!**

 **Note: English is not my first language, so forgive me for any mistake.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my OC characters. The rights go to Tolkien, Rowling and Peter Jackson.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Despite the night, the city had a lot of torches illuminating the streets. This was completely different from Bree, here, the streets were all cobbled. Although was snowing, the streets were cleaned and well maintained, showing the beautiful designs on the ground. It had runes written on the stones. The buildings were also made from better materials than the cities of men. Dwarfs were masters at architecture and engineering and really knew how to construct a beautiful, yet practical city. But it was a different kind of beauty when compared with the elves work. The dwarfs had a more robust sense of aesthetic for their buildings. Thorin was satisfied to be at home again, where he could feel his spirit more relaxed.

"Does it compare to Erebor?" Katrin asked suddenly feeling curious.

"No, Erebor has no rival in its beauty" Thorin responded with a nostalgic smile. "Erebor was built within the mountain, the same it's not entirely true to this case. Erebor has a shine that I have never seen in anywhere".

"Hm, I believe you, but this city is also beautiful, totally different from Bree. It's more…civilized, more advanced in terms of the architecture" Thorin smiled with proud when he heard Katrin's commentary.

"I'm glad you think that way and I'll…." Thorin was interrupted by a tall dwarf that stopped in front of them with a frown. "Dwalin…". Thorin dismounted from his pony and greeted his friend with a hug. "It's good to see you again, my friend".

"You're late, your sister was starting to get very impatient with your absence! This fair is bringing too many dwarfs, more than last year!" Dwalin glanced at Katrin, which meanwhile had uncovered her face. He was frowning with suspicion. Why did Thorin bring a woman of men to Ered Luin?

"Aye, you're right, Dwalin. I saw far more carriages than last years. But these time I'm expecting extra people" Thorin answered exchanging a look with Katrin. Dwalin observed the red haired girl with suspicion, who was she?

Katrin dismounted, knowing that the dwarf in front of her was one of her father's brothers. His appearance matched the description her father had written on his journal. A tall dwarf, well built, with tattoos on his hands and arms. Like all dwarfs, he also had a beard, but not too long or too short. But definitely longer than Thorin's. He was staring at Katrin with a fierce gaze, obviously trying to decipher her presence.

"Who's this lass?".

"She is a friend of mine, her name is Katrin" Thorin said without giving to much information, while they started walking to the main building; but they were still a little far. "I'll explain everything about her when we are warm inside. Also, I'll want you and Balin to join us, we have a lot to discuss". Dwalin nodded and lead the way to the castle.

It was night, but it was visible that at least half of the castle was inside of the mountains. It was huge and well-fortified, full of watch towers and torches. The castle wall also had several archer towers that allowed the amplification of the defense system of Ered Luin. Katrin asked herself if in her own world, the castles used to be so fortified.

They passed through several houses for at least thirty minutes, before standing in front of huge wooden doors which were at least three meters high. In both sides of the doors were stationary guards with their beards, helmets, armors and swords with watchful eyes. As soon they saw Thorin and Dwalin, they bowed and greeted with enthusiasm.

They finally entered the castle and climbed numerous stairs until they reached what it seemed the fifth floor. Katrin realized that they were deep inside the mountain as she felt the air changing and some pressure on her ears due to the altitude. Thorin opened a huge door and made a gesture indicating that Katrin should enter.

"Be welcome to Ered Luin" Thorin's voice echoed through the room making her stomach tremble. "This is my study-room; you may leave your things here for now". The room looked like a private library, with bookcases that reached the ceiling. There was also a fireplace and a big desk, made of oak. In front of the fireplace there were two armchairs, that seemed very comfortable. Katrin saw Thorin removing his cloak and armors. When she looked to the other side, she felt Dwalin gaze on her, she cleared her throat feeling a little uncomfortably with the scrutinizing. Following Thorin's example, Katrin also took off her cloak and her backpack, putting them on a chair.

"Dwalin, call Balin, I have news from your brother Brandin that I need to inform you" Katrin felt a twist on her belly when Thorin pronounced those words. "This conversation must be before dinner". Dwalin frowned his forehead and eyebrows feeling nervous, but nodded and left the room in search for his brother.

"Do you think they will accept the news? Do you think they will accept me? I…" Thorin grabbed her hands and pushed her to one of the armchairs. His hands were warm and assuring.

"Katrin, do not fear, you have nothing to worry about, they'll love you." Thorin smiled upon saying that and added "you should probably unpack those things you wanted to show to them".

"Thank you, Thorin" Katrin smiled in return and with a wave of her wand, her backpack was on her lap. She started searching for the box where she had put her father's belongings. With her wand, she returned the box to the normal size. The box was wooden made with gold engravings and had a meter of diameter. Like always, every time she performed magic, Thorin observed with amusement and excitement.

Next, she removed the box where she had put the bandits and put it on the table. Inside, they were eating the food that she had given them.

"We mustn't forget about the men that tried to kill you" Katrin said "I didn't ask, but how are you feeling today? The wounds are healed but your organs are still recovering from the injuries. Be honest, please". When Thorin was about to answer they heard a strong knock on the door.

"Thorin!" a dwarf with both grey hair and beard, entered and gave Thorin a hug. "You're finally back!" the three dwarfs laughed warming the room. "Who's this lovely lady? I'm Balin, at your service" the dwarf gave her a kind smile.

"This is why I called you, her name is Katrin and she's Brandin's daughter, your niece" there was a moment of silence and Thorin walked to his chair. "I have found her on my way, she was also coming to Ered Luin to meet you."

"Is this truth?" Balin grabbed Katrin by the shoulders, while his eyes expressed doubt and hope. Dwalin had seated on the armchair, feeling overwhelmed and suspicious. "Where is our brother? You must tell us! Why did he never returned?".

"It is truth, I'm your niece and Brandin was my father but he died when I was seventeen" she looked down. "I know that it's quite unbelievable and this may seem very suspicious…"

"Because it is!" Dwalin confirmed with a grunt.

"Tell us everything but from the start" Balin asked while sitting on the other armchair near the fireplace. Katrin gave a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Thirty years ago, my father disappeared from this lands, isn't that true?"

"Yes, the last time we saw him, he went traveling to sell some jewelry to the town of men" Balin confirmed.

"Exactly, he was on his way to Esgaroth when he found himself lost on the forest of the Wooden Realm. There, without knowing, he found a sacred ground that was in fact a magical portal to another land and with that, unknowingly he went to another dark and secret forest, the forest of Hogwarts".

"What? That doesn't make any sense!" Dwalin protested and Balin made him shut up.

"There, he remained lost for two days, until he was found by Hagrid. Hagrid took him to Hogwarts. Hogwarts…is a Witchcraft and Wizardry School for young wizards and witches, I know this is unbelievable but it's true…well, after that, he was taken to the Hospital of St Mungus to be treated. At the Hospital, he met my mother, Katherine McAllister, a healer. They quickly became friends and felt in love for each other. Three years after their marriage, I was born and named Katrin Fundin" she made a pause and saw her uncle's eyes glow with some kind of emotion; they were looking at her with different stares. "When I was in my seventh year attending Hogwarts, my father was murdered by death eaters, wizards that do dark and evil magic. They were spreading terror at the world, and because my father wasn't a wizard that married a pure-blood witch, they decided to kill him…" a tear left Katrin's eyes. Balin and Dwalin were silently crying. "Fortunately, they were arrested and sentenced to prison".

"I…and then? Why did you come now?" Dwalin asked with a more controlled voice, giving a better look to Katrin and searching for resemblances between her and Brandin. She had the same pair of green olive eyes that Brandin and Balin had and despite of her beardless face, upon a better examination, he could tell her dwarf ancestry. Although her nose was too perfect to be dwarven, but her height told otherwise.

"On the few past months, I've been dreaming about Middle Earth, and those dreams told me that it was time to come and meet my father's family. For that, I have read my father's journal and learned my way through this land".

"I...I don't know what to say…I'm without words, overwhelmed by the news…I…" Balin's brain was processing the news about Brandin's death and the fact that he had a daughter. Balin and Dwalin were both torn between happiness and sadness. It was too much to deal with.

"Now that I look at you, I can see my brother in your eyes" Dwalin gave her a friendly smile "Although you don't have a beard, you are very beautiful, I'm sure that's why Brandin named you Katrin, meaning green gems" Dwalin laughed and gave her a hug. "Come here". Thorin observed them with a smile at the corner of his lips. Balin also hugged her and giggled. It was rare to see that soft side of Dwalin.

"I'm happy to know that I have a niece" Balin stated while staring at the ark with a curious look "What is that? This wasn't here before".

"Oh, I brought my father's belongings and other things to show you that I'm who I'm claiming to be" Katrin answered whilst opening the ark.

"But how? This is too big to carried by a pony? I didn't saw it earlier!" Dwalin was confused. "Explain this!" he demanded.

"It's simple, magic" Katrin giggled and with a wave of her wand put the family album floating in front of Dwalin's eyes.

"What's this? How did you…you're a witch?" Dwalin picked the album from the air and opened it. "What? They're moving…the images…how?" he was shocked by the tiny people moving in the pictures.

"Oh look! That's Brandin! Who's that woman in white dress?" Balin asked with curiosity pointing to the photo.

"Those are photos; they are taken with a photographic Camera, which allows capturing a moment. Because it's magical, the people in the photo can move and hold the moment forever. Even our portraits can move and talk! Actually it's very amazing" Katrin explained with a wide smile, happy to show things from her world. Thorin approached to see the moving images, as he was also curious about that strange but amazing magic.

"Our little brother seemed so happy in here" Balin said with a smile while his eyes were shining with tears.

"It was the day my parents married, yes he was very happy with my mother. They genuinely loved each other" Katrin admitted "Oh! That was the day I was born, I don't want to brag but I was a beautiful baby" Thorin saw the little baby girl in the picture and then looked at Katrin with a smile on the corner of his lips.

"Indeed. Oh, look in these Brandin looks like is holding a little carrot!" Dwalin and Balin cracked in laugher. Katrin blushed but giggled while caressing her braid.

"Oh, that was on Christmas, those are my entire mother's family side, oh and there is my father, my mother and me" Katrin pointed to a bigger picture where a large number of people were standing with a big Christmas tree beyond them. Katrin was on her father's arms with her mother, she was ten years old at the time. "However, some have already died…it's sad actually, they were equally murdered like my father". Katrin gave a smile full of sadness. "I missed them, especially Brian and father of course". Thorin put a hand on her shoulder.

"We also lost more people than we can count, I'm sure your father told you that. But we mustn't give in to the hollow that is created in our hearts; we must remain strong in order to take care of the few that have survived. That's what we all have been doing since Smaug took our Erebor" Balin hold her hands "I'm very happy that at least we have something from our dearest little brother, you" her uncle caressed her face and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I welcome you to our family, Katrin. May Ered Luin also be your home from now on". Katrin felt a few tears escaping from her eyes and she gave him a hug. It was the first time since her father's death, that she felt peace in her heart. His words gave her the consolation she didn't knew she needed.

Upon seeing the intimate moment between niece and uncles, Thorin decided that he should leave to find his own sister and nephews. He missed her sister and hers mischievous boys. Thorin smiled remembering the tricks his nephews always did, causing a lot of confusion to the elder dwarfs, especially Dís who would became very mad at them. It was good to see the young to have fun, but in this case, it was time they grew up, after all they weren't just some normal dwarfs, they were his nephews and that meant they had many responsibilities. He was educating his eldest nephew Fíli, to be his successor to the throne. Of course Kíli also received the same lessons, but not with so much regularity. If he had married and had his own heirs, he wouldn't need to sacrifice his nephew happiness for the future of the Kingdom. Belonging to royalty wasn't a small or easy task and the crown was certainly heavy with all responsibilities. Thorin would never forget what all his kin went through after what happened to Erebor. Those had been years of endless difficulty and perish to his people.

A few moments later, when Thorin entered the big dining room, he found his sister Dís with his nephews. Fíli and Kíli had a mischievous smile on their faces and Dís was scolding them.

"Thorin!" Dís came running towards him and hugged him, being followed by her sons "You are late!" she rebuked him with both of her hands around her waist. "There are emissaries from the seven dwarf realms that apparently have been called by your majesty!" Thorin nodded.

"Yes, there is an urgent matter that I have to discuss with them, but tomorrow. Have you had dinner yet?"

"Of course not. When the watcher told us that you have been seen entering the city, we decided to wait for you" Dís answered with a wink "and Kíli here told me you didn't came alone…" her expression was wicked and mischievous. Thorin knew what was coming.

"Yes uncle, I beg you to tell us who she is" Kíli provoked laughing.

"You'll meet her at dinner, she's Balin and Dwalin's niece" Thorin explained receiving surprised gazes from his family.

"Brandin disappeared and had a daughter?" Dís was dumbfounded.

"How mischievous of him, running away and marrying" Fíli and Kíli cracked laughing. Thorin gave them stony stares and they stopped immediately.

"Beware with your rash words, and I must tell you in advance that Brandin died years ago" Thorin decided that it would be best if they knew that before meeting Katrin; about her being a witch, he thought that if she wanted, she would be the one to tell.

"Ok uncle, we understand" Fíli said with a more serious face. At the same time, Dís ordered one of the servants to call Balin, Dwalin and their niece to have dinner with them. Thorin gave her an approving nod.

.

Minutes later, Katrin entered the room, sided by her uncles who seemed filled with content by her presence. Thorin smiled upon seeing that. Kíli and Fíli stopped talking and observed, while Dís approached them with a warm smile.

"May I introduce you to my sons?" Katrin gave a shy smile "This is Fíli, my oldest" the blond dwarf with shining blue eyes, quickly hold her hand and kissed with a gallant expression.

"It's my pleasure, lady Katrin" Katrin blushed with the gesture, she was not accustomed with that. He sure was handsome with his blond hair, blue eyes and his strange beard from the both sides of his mustache.

"Kíli, at your service, my beautiful lady" like Fíli, Kíli had also bowed a little while holding her hand with a kiss. He was like his mother, with brown chocolate eyes, full of mischievous, and beard shorter than his brother and was equally handsome.

Thorin observed, feeling annoyed with the theatrical presentation and with the flirtatious gazes that they gave towards Katrin, who to his content didn't giggled like some dazzled dwarven ladies he knew. Despite being blushed, she remained with a serious face, almost like she didn't knew how to react.

After that, they all seated to have a glorious dinner made by their best cooker, Bombur, who never disappointed with his skills.

"So, do you have chocolate in here?" Katrin decided to ask when they were waiting for the food. The table burst in a loud laugher. "Did I asked something wrong or weird?".

"No, it's just funny that the first thing you ask is about food" Fíli answered with a smile and a wink.

"Oh, I see…but do you have it or not?" Dwalin laugher went even more intense with her insistence. "I love chocolate, my favorite flavor…please tell me!".

"Yes, we do have chocolate, but it's expensive as it comes from the south lands" Thorin answered with his usual smile at the corner of his lips.

"Thank you for being so kind on giving me that information, sir" Katrin gave him a playful smile. Upon observing Katrin, Dís decided that she liked her; it has been a while since she saw her brother exchanging smiles with the opposite sex. Balin had the same thought as Dís, and they both exchanged a glance.

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter =)**

 **Please be kind and leave a review and let me know what you think. If you have any questions or suggestions, just tell me!**

 **Nice Egan, xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I have to apologize for the delay, but whenever I tried writing the words didn't come to me =/ I really hope you like this chapter! For now it's all merry and all, but as soon the quest starts, the peace ends!**

 **I want to thank you for those who started following and who favorited, thank you!**

 **I must give another thank you to my dear reviewers: _xxxMadameMysteryxxx, BloodyTink, FiliandKili'sGirl18_ and anonymous guest. thank you!**

 **Note: English is not my first language.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my OC characters. The rights go to Tolkien, Rowling and Peter Jackson.**

* * *

Chapter 10

After having dinner with her uncles, Thorín, Dís, Fíli and Kíli, Katrin returned to Thorin's private library to take care of the mercenaries that still were on hamster form. She had left the table but was followed by Thorin's nephews who seemed too happy to escort her.

"Lady Katrin, why did you leave our company at the table? Your uncle Dwalin was getting more talkative with the wine, soon enough he would start telling stories about his adventurous with uncle Thorin, before Smaug took Erebor" said Fili with a smirk on with lips.

"Because…I must return my prisoners to their original state" Fili and Kili frowned their foreheads.

"What prisoners? What do you mean?" at that moment, they entered the room and Katrin took her wand out of her leather holster. "What is that stick?" Kili seemed curious and suspicious.

"This little think?" with a sneer Katrin took a silver button from her sachet and with her wand, transformed it into a little transparent box with a little door. She grabbed the hamsters and put them on the new box; they were trembling on her hands. She really felt like a bad person. The Durin's brothers were just in silence, observing with their mouths opened. Behind her, Balin, Dwalin and Thorin had entered to see what she was doing and why she had left them at the table. Thorin was the only one to realize what she was doing.

With a movement of her wand, Katrin enlarged the box until it had two meters of height and three meters of width. She had previously seen that the room was big enough to accomplish her idea. Next, one by one, with her wand, Katrin returned the mercenaries to their original human bodies. Luckily, she was very good at transfiguration, otherwise that could had gone very bad for those men. They were crawled on the box floor, still trembling from the experience, speechless.

"That was…Who are they?" Balin asked with apprehension. Dwalin exchanged a look with Thorin, who had already told him about the men that tried to kill him.

"Assassins that tried to kill Thorin on the road".

"And they almost managed to do so, if I wasn't accompanied by this powerful witch" Thorin explained "We must take them to the dungeons and interrogate them, now".

"You're a witch? But how's that even possible? How is…" Dwalin cut Kili's questioning with a strong glare. The men had stand from the floor and were staring at Katrin with a scared look.

"You're an evil witch! Nobody told us that the filthy dwarf had an evil sorceress guarding him" with those words, Katrin felt terrible for what she had done to them, but they tried to kill Thorin and if she hadn't intervene, he would most certainly be dead.

"Watch your tongue, scumbag" Dwalin growled with anger, tightening his fists.

"Shut up or I swear I'll turn you again forever" Katrin threatened and raised her wand again, making ropes tying the men arms and hands. Fili was feeling quite impressed by Dwalin and Balin's niece, never did he thought to meet a witch. He had learned and heard of legends talking of wizards, but never seen something like what Katrin was doing. She was truly an enchantress with her wand and her long braided red hair. At his side, Kili seemed hypnotized by her. Fili poked his brother's arm.

"That was a good idea" Balin praised her with a proud smile.

Next, Dwalin took the men through the box door, putting them against an empty wall. Katrin transformed the box again, turning it to the beautiful silver button.

"Who are you and who sent you?" Thorin asked with his thunder voice. "Speak!".

"How fancy this dwarf's hole is, look boss" whispered one of the men, while pretending not to hear anything that Thorin asked. Dwalin grabbed the said man by his neck whilst holding a dagger against his neck. Fili and Kili did the same with two other men.

"Answer the question, human filth" Dwalin made a cut on the neck of the man, not caring if he would die; maybe if he did, the others would be more convinced to talk. "Must I cut your neck to make you speak?".

"We don't know" the older and bald man started "we just saw the announcement, offering 1'000 gold coins for Oakenshield's head, dead or alive". Balin gazed at the man, analyzing his expression, trying to see if he was lying.

"That's a lot of gold! And it didn't occur to you to ask who made the offer?".

"We're bounty hunters, we don't make a lot of questions, we just do what is necessary to gain the gold".

"You're not bounty hunters, you are mercenaries!" Thorin exclaimed feeling very angry with those men. "You have no honor! Maybe I should ask the witch to turn you into worms for not telling the whole truth". Katrin was surprised by Thorin's threat.

"We are telling the truth, we swear!" and with that, the leader of the gang kneeled "I beg you, mercy!". Katrin rolled her eyes and sighted.

"Rest assured, I won't turn you into a worm, that would be pathetic even for you" she pitied them, even though they tried to kill Thorin.

"Katrin!" Thorin mumbled and she shook her head.

"We told you everything, we swear" one of the men pleaded.

"Oh, cut the act" Dwalin spat the words. "Let's take them into the dungeons, tomorrow they will talk, or I'll make them". Fili smirked.

Minutes later, they took the men to the cellars on the dungeons. Individual cellars to each one of the bandits. The guards were extremely surprised when they saw the men as they hadn't been informed about receiving criminals. Thorin gave orders in a strong voice and made the group return to his study room. He would continue with the questioning on the next morning, with Dwalin and Balin's help.

On their return, Fili and Kili, being the curious creatures they were, didn't stop shooting questions at Katrin who just smiled and answered shyly. Balin, Dwalin and Thorin walked behind, while discussing about the mercenaries. Thorin told them about his meeting with Gandalf the grey wizard and how he had met Katrin.

"Reclaiming our land, Erebor…our mountain" Balin's voice shuddered with conviction and emotion from the thought. Dwalin listened meditating about Thorin's news. Now the presence of all those emissaries from the various dwarfs realms, made sense. Daín Ironfoot would arrive in the next days, it was a fortunate encounter. Mahal blessing with no doubt!

.

That night, Katrin sleep in a room near Dís quarters. It wasn't acceptable that a young and single lady, had a room adjacent to the men, even if they were her family; it wasn't proper. She had finally met her father's brother's and they did welcome her. Dís had promised to show her the castle, so she was excited for the next morning.

It was late already, but Katrin managed to unpack all of her things and rearrange the room with all her belongings. Soon, her clothes were inside the wardrobe, while her family portraits were on a bureau table. On one corner of the room, was a little door that lead to a small bathroom with a toilet. That had been a wonderful surprise. The dwarfs were much more advanced than she had imagined. In front of the window, there was a big wood tube for bathing.

Before sleeping, Katrin talked with her mother who was very happy to know that they had arrived at the Blue Mountains. She told her about her uncles and promised to show them to the mirror.

Before falling asleep Katrin thought that Thorin didn't had the opportunity to answer her question regarding his health. Despite having healed his fatal wounds and injuries, the organs would still be fragile, and she was naturally worried. On the next morning, she would have to check if his wounds were indeed better. Maybe she should give him more vitalizing potions just to make sure.

.

That night, Thorin dreamed about the pale orc and Erebor. It was the most terrifying dream and at the same time, ridiculous as Azog, the defiler had been defeated and was dead by now. He couldn't be alive; he just couldn't be, because if he was then they wouldn't be safe. But that was merely a nightmare and nothing more. That was what Thorin told himself.

.

"So tell me, is this an appropriate dress for wearing?" Katrin asked Dís before breakfast. Thorin's sister had visited her on early morning to see how Katrin had spent the night. She already knew about her powers, her sons made sure to tell her all about it. She looked around the room and saw the difference on the decoration, it was completely altered.

"Yes, that dress is more than proper, but later we'll go to the dressmaker and then she can take your measurements and make you new clothes. I'm not saying that your clothes are bad, on the contrary, they are very beautiful and at the same time they don't quite seem like dwarfish creation, maybe more human or elven. But of course it won't be a problem if you use them" Dís explained with a motherly smile as seeing Katrin's distressed face. "And your hair, you should ask your uncles to give you your family's braid".

"I'll be very thankful if that happens" Dís smiled "I've never heard of those, I'll ask my uncles about that".

"You should, it's a very honorable thing for a dwarf to carry his clan braid. It's highly respectable. A dwarf or dwarven maiden without a braid representing his or her family, it's a disgrace, a dishonor. Only a very few dwarfs don't have a family braid, and it's normally for the worst of reasons".

"Thank you for the explanation. I always thought that my gather's braids were special but he never told me about them" Katrin confessed with a sad smile.

"Thorin told me about your mother being a human and a witch…and I can tell you that I can imagine how hard it must have been for your father, to not tell you about his heritage. It must have been very difficult for him" Dís tried to comfort her.

"You know…you look just like your brother Thorin but with less beard…and I'm sorry for saying this, but you are nicer" Dís gave a loud laugh that echoed through the room.

"Yes, my brother isn't so approachable, I dare to say" Katrin giggled with the way Dís talked "But you see, I'm a mother, and that changes everything. If he was married and had his own children then certainly he would be more patient" Dís said while winking her left eye. That answered her question about Thorin's civil status, he wasn't married. Katrin couldn't help but smiled from the corner of her lips…not that she was interested, merely curious, she told herself.

"You seem happy…" Dis stated.

"No, it's just during the time we were traveling together, your brother didn't disclose that information and I was genuinely very curious, nothing more" Katrin assured.

"Well, maybe you should ask him about that yourself" another wink, but this time Katrin blushed.

.

"So, did you like your room?" Balin asked when Katrin seated on the table with the other dwarfs. This time, they were on a much bigger room hall, much like the one at Hogwarts, which put a smile on her face. "I must confess that I'm still feeling like I'm dreaming about this whole story of having a niece, who's a witch" Balin giggled.

"Well, then I must tell you that I'm very real!" on that moment Thorin entered the hall in the company of a group of dwarfs, one of them was Dwalin who seemed grumpy. Fili and Kili suddenly took a seat at her side, while giving broad and mischievous smiles. Lady Dis was at a corner of the room, talking with several dwarven maiden; they all seemed very excited and distressed at the same time.

"It's because of the fair, they are like jumping ponies because of the festivities of the fair" Fili explained, making Katrin look away from Lady Dis's group. "They are all looking for marriage" Kili winked at one of the dwarven girls, but she gave him a cold glare. "I told you Kee, you must have more beard, try to do something special with your beard, let it grow more". Kili shook his head in a negative response.

"Oh, that was…cold. More beard? But he looks perfectly fine the way he is" Katrin gave her opinion and Kili smiled, but not mischievously. Fili laughed but quickly stopped.

"I believe you were the first dwarven maiden to say that, to our young prince" Balin gave a kind smile. Katrin felt a warm inside her heart, when she heard her uncle referring to her as a dwarven maiden. Kili had his cheeks red but was still smiling; at that moment Katrin knew they would be good friends.

"Lady Katrin is too kind with me".

"Oh no, that's not true. You forget that I am without a beard!" the four laughed loudly, gaining several stares.

"Uncle Balin, lady Dís told me about some braids…she told me that I should ask you about our family braid, but maybe it's not that importance because my mother isn't a dwarf so…".

"That makes it even more urgent for you to have our family's braid" Balin argued suddenly. "You have to understand: lady Dis didn't just casually told you about that. A dwarf without his family braid is nothing and without a home to represent him, so because your mother it's human, that makes it even more important that you have our braid, that way you'll be protected by our clan, our family, and it'll mean that you belong with the dwarfs from Erebor" Balin explained and Katrin felt some emotion upon hearing him. "For a dwarf, having your family's braid, it's like having his beard, but even more important, it's a matter of honor and identity. A dwarf without his clan's braid is almost homeless, because his braid is a sign of his family, his home and his wealth. The braid means that he dwarf has someone and someplace to come back to, that is even more important after a battle. That's why, dwarfs have more than one braid to represent him, there are all kind of braids and which one of them represents different things in his life".

"Thank you for the explanation, now I see things more clearly. I understand" Balin smiled with proud.

"I'll make some beads especially for you and after that, Dwalin and I, will give you your braids. It's also a way so the other dwarfs will know, that you are part of our family" Balin patted her shoulder.

"Thank you uncle" Katrin smiled again, feeling lucky with the family she found at the Blue Mountains.

"But for now, I want you to tell me more about you, my niece. What do you do in this magical world of yours?" Kili and Fili turned to her in curiosity. At the same time, Thorin and Dwalin seated on an empty spot between at Balin's side. It seemed they didn't have breakfast yet.

"Oh great, you are here! Our nice was about to tell us more about her world and what she did in there" Dwalin and Thorin looked at her with curiosity while serving their plates with plenty of food.

"Oh…yes. I'm an auror, which means I'm a guardian of the security of the magical world. I hunt criminals and put them in jail. I also protect witches and wizards when is needed…" Katrin was interrupted by her uncle Dwalin.

"Do you know how to use a sword or another kind of weapon?" Dwalin seemed anxious waiting for her reply.

"No, a witch only needs her wand to defend herself against the adversities" Katrin knew they wouldn't like her answer, but said it with proud.

"Starting tomorrow, I'll personally teach you how to use a sword and other kind of weapons. Dwarven maidens all know how to defend themselves" Dwalin gave an arrogant smile.

"I…Maybe it's not necessary, I have my wand, I know how to apparate and…"

"What? No, starting tomorrow I'll teach you the art of using a sword. This is not open to discussion" Balin chuckled and Thorin laughed loudly, catching the attention of some dwarven maidens who giggled. Fili and Kili seemed amused by what was happening.

"But I…".

"And, the quest of Erebor, you'll go with us" Dwalin whispered that sentence, afraid outsiders would hear him. "I'm not leaving my only niece behind with these dwarfs! End of discussions!" Katrin didn't knew what to answer, so she only nodded her head. "Continue with your story" this time, her uncle smiled.

"So, that's my profession, I'm an auror".

"That sounds amazing! And did you fight darks wizards?" Kili asked with a glee smile.

"Indeed I have, that's part of my job and.." Fili interrupted this time.

"So you must know a lot of spells!" Dwalin gave them an angry glare for interrupting his niece.

"Yes, and every day I study and practice several spells and do transfiguration exercises. Some wizards and witches are even able to transform into an animal." This time, Thorin stopped eating and stared in silence at her. "Oh no, I can't transform into an animal, I'm not an animagus, I'm afraid of not being able to go back to this human form…I know it may seem like a weakness but…".

"That's not weakness, it's being precautious and safe" Thorin told her with his grave voice.

"Well, you may say that but…but it is a kind of weakness" her uncles, Thorin and his nephews, all shook their head in disagreement. "What can I tell you more?".

"Tell us about Ravenclaws and those stuff you're talking with your mother" Thorin asked.

"You know her mother?" Fili demanded with a mischievous grin.

"Yes, he knows" Katrin didn't gave Thorin a chance to reply. "Ok, to explain you about Ravenclaws, I must tell you about Hogwarts, the school for witches and wizards, the school where I studied. There, the students are judged by their character and sent to one of the four houses, which were created by the founders of Hogwarts. During the seven years, the houses will be as a family, and which one of them represents different ideals. They are: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor" Katrin paused to see if they were understanding everything. Balin was listening with delight in his face, while Dwalin seemed concentrated in the information. Kili and Fili had their eyes full of curiosity; whilst Thorin was watching her with his attentive blue eyes "You know what? Let's join tonight after dinner, and I'll explain all about Hogwarts with the things I've brought from my land. What do you think?" her uncle Dwalin was the first to nod in agreement, while Fili and Kili showed disappointment on their faces, like a children who lost their toy.

"Deal, but I we want to know everything" Balin said with a smirk "I want to know how was Brandin's life in there, where did he live" Katrin nodded her head and smiled.

"It's better this way. I have a lot to attend today, because I've been too many days way from here. There's much to be done. Dwalin and Balin, I ask you to come with me." Thorin finished his drink and looked at his nephews "Fili and Kili, show the castle and the city to Katrin and I beg you, behave, I don't want you causing a ruckus like the last time!" Kili and Fili pretended offense but then agreed.

"Let's go, my lady" both Kili and Fili stood with a comical bow and pushed Katrin with them, leaving the hall. Dwalin locked his attentive eyes on the trio. Balin thought the company would be good for the princes, who needed someone closer to their age; at least he thought she must have a human age equivalent.

Thorin also observed them from afar and how entertained they looked together. Something inside growled with anger. He then turned to his most loyal friends to continue with their previous discussion about their quest to reclaim Erebor.

"Did Dain arrive yet?" Thorin asked with impatience.

"No, but he'll come, he said he's going to bring his two daughters with him" Balin answered.

"Do you think they'll join us on our quest?" Dwalin ate another bread with cheese while talking.

"We can only pray to Mahal that they do" Thorin sighed and rested his forehead against his fist. "This is a very dangerous quest, even for us. Who do you think will come?".

"Last night, I haven't slept thinking about this whole plan" Balin started with a serious and worried face "But I believe, that Glóin, Óin, Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, Ori, Nori and Dori, will aid us. This is also their cause".

"Aye, and what it's the plan?" Dwalin demanded to know.

"We are going to enter the mountain in secret to steal the Arkenstone, Gandalf already told me that he'll get us a professional burglar for the task." Thorin then turned to Dwalin "Are you sure about taking your niece with us? I was wondering about the same, she'll be a great help to us".

"We are sure; we don't want to leave her behind. But we only made that decision after realizing that she's a powerful witch" Balin explained. "It's not a usual thing to bring a precious dwarven maiden to a quest like this, but she's not ordinary. I believe it's a sign". Balin smiled.

"Yes, and I would suggest you to take your nephews with us, it would made them good, as they would be forced to confront the reality beyond Bree land. Although I don't know if lady Dís would agree" Dwalin gave his opinion.

"You're right, but part of me disagrees. They are my only heirs, what if something happens and they…" Thorin couldn't finish the phrase, it was too horrible to say it. He agreed it would be a good experience for them, but he had a lot of concern. What if something happened to them on the road? There would be probably more mercenaries after him, he couldn't risk their lives, but at the same time it was their right to reclaim Erebor, their homeland. Thorin knew that if he left them behind, they would be devastated for not participating on the quest.

.

.

After a few hours, Fili and Kili were showing the city to Katrin, who was intrigued and amazed by the architecture. They had already shown her the ways inside the castle, including the mines, which she found fascinating. Now, they were walking by the streets full of fair stands and a crowd of dwarfs and carriages. The fair stands were placed in street more protect from the falling snow, thanks to the construction of the buildings. In three days, it would be the first night of the fair games, and Fili told her that there would be a ball in mid-March to closure that year fair. He and Kili, seemed very excited about the idea of participating in both the competitions and the ball itself, after all, dwarfs were also merry and loved songs and parties, alongside good food and drinks. Only among other races they would be more serious and reserved. On their tour through the castle and the city streets, Thorin's nephews, explained a lot about dwarfish culture, a knowledge that Katrin happily welcomed.

"So, did you know that there are even braids for courting, engagement, and marriage?" Kili started pointing to a pair of dwarves that were holding hands with a smile. "Of course, it's always the same braid but with different beads, or at certain point one would have too many braids" the two brothers laughed hard and loud "For example, Fili's mustache braids, they have a meaning" Kili winked his eye making Katrin blush a little.

"Oh and what is the meaning?"

"That's a secret, you see, there are a lot of braids that carry a secret meaning and only a few know. In my case, I dare you to guess that!" Fili said with a playful note and a smirk.

"I accept that challenge!"

"But Katrin, let's drop the "lady" when we are only the three of us, give us the juicy information" Kili demanded with another wink. They were too flirtatious, it was starting to get a little uncomfortable, but she concluded that maybe that was their personality.

"What do you mean?".

"Have you left a lover behind? How old are you? Which one of us is more handsome? Actually forget that one, obviously I'm more good looking than him" Kili punched his brother in the shoulder "Ouch, I mean, you're almost as good as I am!" another punch, making Katrin laugh.

"You two are a treat! Well, why don't you try guessing?" it was Katrin's turn to smirk. They had stopped in front of a stand full of jewelry. Katrin loved jewelry, some friends didn't understand why. Her father always told her that was a normal thing for a dwarf and that she shouldn't worry. "So beautiful" her eyes were looked in a silver neckless with little green emeralds and a bigger one at the center. Fili and Kili exchanged an accomplice look.

"Ok, we accept the challenge, but let's move from this stand" they pushed her to another stand which was selling portraits.

"Well, I don't see a ring, or any kind of jewel of engagement or anything of sort, so I would dare to say that you're a single maiden. Did I guess?" Kili asked with an anxious expression.

"I dare to say that you're right" Kili made a little celebration.

"So I should be the one to try to guess your age. Looking well at you…I would say you look like 80, a little younger than me" Fili tried, leaving Katrin with her eyes wide open.

"What? 80? No! I'm 27, what you've said it's absurd, you look like you're 30 and Kili looks my age, how can you say you're 80?" Katrin was shocked.

"You're a baby!" Kili was the one who was even more surprised while Fili laughed. "I'm almost 80!".

"Little brother, you forget that her mother is human, she's not a baby" Fili winked once again, making her burst inside.

"Oh stop winking at me! One could think you mean flirting!" the Durin's brothers laughed very loud, making some dwarfs looking at them with suspicion.

"I'm sorry, Katrin" Kili said still laughing "It's just that you're so easy to explode, it's too tempting for us" they continue laughing.

"And what if I was being serious and was indeed flirting?" Fili stopped with a serious voice, making Katrin's face became red and her heart beat faster.

"Well…you shouldn't do that often as a joke then, dwarven maiden may be misled by your constant flirtatious tone" Katrin defended in a lecture voice.

"Don't worry Katrin, the day he becomes interested in a maiden, he'll stop the act and be the serious dwarf he really is" Kili said with a smile, gaining a punch in his back.

"I'm more relieved now" Katrin murmured while observing a dwarf drawing on a little bench.

.

.

Before nightfall, everyone had gone back into the castle to rest before dinner. It had been a good day for Katrin as know she knew more about her father, than she ever thought before. She believed that she would be good friends of Thorin's nephews; they were very nice, playful and had a good heart. They told her about their father and how he died many years ago, when they were still infants and how Thorin had been like a father for all those years. Despite his grumpy and serious appearance, Thorin was a very decent person, Katrin concluded with a smile to herself.

Suddenly she remembered his wounds and made a mental note to ask about them when they were alone. The question was: when would that be? Maybe if she learned where his room was located she could knock on his door…

* * *

 **So that was chapter 10! Let me know your thoughts about it, reviews are highly appreciated =)**

 **ps: I hope you weren't bored with all the dialogues...**

 **Nice Egan**

 **xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! I have to apologize for the delay, but I had a lot of things going on. I hope you like this chapter, despite being smaller...but I'll update sooner this time!**

 **I want to give a thank you for those who started following and who favorited, thank you!**

 **I must give another thank you to my dear reviewers: xxxMadameMysteryxxx, FiliandKili'sGirl18, BloodyTink and anonymous guest. thank you!**

 **Note: English is not my first language.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my OC characters. The rights go to Tolkien, Rowling and Peter Jackson.**

* * *

Chapter 11

After dinner, like promised, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kíli and Thorin, joined Katrin at the king's private room. They all seated on multiples chairs that had been arranged for them. At the center there was a table that Katrin created with magic. There, she had placed some photo albums, several little boxes and the book Hogwarts, a History, among other things.

"Excited to know about Hogwarts? You should!" with a little grin, Katrin started to show the album regarding the photos of her Hogwarts years as a student. "You all can see the photos, that's what those images are called. Well, listen now…" she made a pause to give suspense feeling. "Hogwarts was created by a group of four wizards, Helga Hufflepff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. Together they built a school where magical children could learn how to control their powers. The location it's hidden, and it's forbidden for non-magical people. Those without magic are what we call muggles; but it happens, that a lot of wizards are born into muggle families, and that's natural because of marriages between them." Balin and Dwalin were looking at her photos with a lot of interest, while Fili and Kili were looking to a book of quidditch with amazed eyes. Thorin was the only one who was quietly listening to her with a soft expression. "Are you all listening to me?" Balin and Dwalin nodded their heads. Fili closed the book with a quick movement, making one of the paintings yell.

"Continue" Thorin gave her a permission look with a smile.

"Each one of the wizards founded a house within the castle to receive those students who would suit them best. Gryffindor treasured: bravery, nerve, chivalry, courage, daring, strength of will, just, honor and courteous. Slytherin valued: resourcefulness, cunning, ambition, leadership qualities, self-preservation, determination, cleverness, fraternity, and power. Ravenclaw esteemed: intelligence, wit, wisdom, creativity, originality, individuality and acceptance. Hufflepuff valued: dedication, hard Work, fair play, patience, kindness, tolerance, unafraid of toil, and loyalty. The majority of my mother's family is from Ravenclaw". Katrin felt like she was giving a monologue.

"And you?" Dwalin asked.

"I'm from Hufflepuff, but sometimes I feel like I should have been sorted to Ravenclaw, because I love to learn new things".

"Sorted? By who?" Kili asked with curious eyes.

"By a very special hat that is put on your head and then reads your mind, and after analyzing your personality, he sorts the students to one of the four houses. That was how I was sorted to Hufflepuff" Katrin explained with a kind smile.

"Whoa! That's certainly amazing and creepy!" Kili smiled with excitement, while the others looked at her with admiration.

"As a student, you only go home during holidays. I only saw my parents during Christmas and summer, the rest of the time I've spent at Hogwarts. Whenever I got home, I would run to my father's work room, where he worked on his jewelries. I loved to go there and study, while he worked his designs" Balin gave her a soft smile. "My mom, as a healer, was always at her potions room, working and studying new healing potions and spells. Since little, she taught me a lot about healing and potions. Actually, my first well succeeded spell was a healing spell "Katrin smiled with the memory. "I was nine, it was two months after our friend, Mr. Ollivanders gave me my wand. Actually, it was a secret, because, legally wizards are supposed to have their first wand when they turn eleven. It was my father who convinced my mother to let me start learning magic before Hogwarts."

"That seems like something he would do" Dwalin laughed with delight "Where is your little brother or sister?" Katrin immediately looked down with a sad complexion. Dwalin was pointing to a photo where her mother was pregnant with Katrin at her side.

"Well…I was five, and my parents were delighted because they were going to have another child…but, my mother was infected with a serious goblin fever, due to the contact with a sick baby at the hospital. They didn't know what that baby had, and unfortunately my mother was infected. A few days later, the baby on her belly died. My parents were heartbroken for a long time, but after months and months of crying, everything return to normal and we never talked about that ever again. My mother felt very guilty about the baby's death, but my father helped her regain her smile again. Mother was very strong, for me, she told me at the time. I don't want to imagine what my parents suffered; to lose a child must be one of the most horrible things". Dwalin sighed feeling guilty; now the mood was sad and cold, even Thorin's nephews were serious. Balin passed his fingers on the picture and exhaled with sadness.

"I shouldn't have asked".

"No, it's ok. I avoid thinking of that; I don't like to remember that time".

"Aye, the death of children is always something horrible and no parent should know that kind of suffering" Balin nodded. "But tell us more, happier things I hope" he tried to smile.

"Yes, tell us why you choose to be an auror" Thorin encouraged.

"Well, since I was little, I have always admired my uncle Kian, he was an auror. I thought he was a hero, catching the bad wizards and witches, saving people. So, when I turned eleven, he saw my interest and started to give me books of Defense Against the Dark Arts. He even tutored me over the summer. That was furious when he found out. He didn't want me doing dangerous things. But as the time passed, the Dark Lord returned to terrorize our people. It's ironic, because after that, my father started to support my choice" Katrin giggled a little. "Hufflepuffs are not known as aurors, but we sure do have a talent and bravery. People think that only Gryffindors go to the Auror Academy, but that's incorrect." She added.

"Oh I see" Dwalin seemed to meditate for a moment "but tomorrow, we'll start with the sword lessons!" Katrin agreed with her head.

She continued with her explanation about her life in her world. She showed them more photos, but this time with her other family members. Balin and Dwalin were once again lost in the pictures, while Thorin opened the book about Hogwarts. It seemed that the common language in Middle Earth was the same as English in her world. Maybe there was a specific reason for that? Fili and Kili were asking about what she did for fun when she was a child. They were amazed to know that she wasn't a prankster like them. Katrin told them about the Weasley twins, the biggest pranksters she ever knew. Their eyes glowed with excitement when she mentioned them, so she explained about their inventions. Maybe she would share some Weasley treats later.

Her uncles seemed much happier now, that she had showed more pictures about their lost brother. Their eyes turned watery when she gave them a box full of jewels made by Brandin.

"Child…this is…" Balin was lost at words as he embraced the box. Fili and Kili made an inside joke about it, but Thorin gave them a furious glare. "Brandin's work…thank you for bringing it" Dwalin opened the box and hold a neckless with great care.

"Thank you, Katrin" Dwalin smiled with gratitude. "This means a lot to us".

.

.

Later that night, when all went to their rooms, Katrin took her wand and start searching for Thorin's chambers. With the "Four-Point" spell, she walked her way between the corridors of the castle. Half an hour later, she discovered that the entrance to his room was actually connected to the king's private room. The door was at a corner, near the huge window and was wooden thick. Katrin knocked a few times and waited. After a while the door was opened. Thorin seemed surprised to see her at that late hour.

"Hello".

"What are you doing here?" he asked with his deep voice. Katrin gasped.

"Well, I have to check on your wounds" she answered with her arguing voice, as if she was stating something very obvious.

"They have healed, there's nothing to see" Thorin was stubborn and didn't let her enter. "And it's not proper for you to enter my quarters at this hour of the night. The other door was closed and yet you entered. How did you found where was my room?" he demanded with authority.

"Firstly, I found it thanks to my magic. Secondly, I didn't anything improper to be ashamed of!" Thorin shook his head.

"Do you always solve everything by using magic?" Katrin blushed feeling guilt with his words. "Now that you're here, you should start living without magic" Katrin frowned with anger "I mean, try not to resort to magic all the times" Thorin tried to soften his words, lnowing that she would be mad.

"I'm a witch, and we use magic to do everything and there's nothing wrong with that!" there, she was annoyed again. Thorin sighed, trying to be more patient.

"That's not what I meant! I'm only saying that now that you're here, you should learn to do the little things without magic. I don't mean to offend you, Katrin, on the contrary, thanks to your magic, I was spared from certain death" Thorin smiled and Katrin murmured something again. "Don't be mad with me" he smirked with a playful look on his eyes, making her blush. Fortunately, there wasn't light enough to show the color on her face. Thorin appeared to be much younger when he smiled like that, giving him a playful look.

"Then let me check your injuries. I just want to make sure they have healed properly" Thorin agreed and push her inside, closing the door beyond her. His room was bigger than hers, with a big bed, a desk with a chair, a big fireplace and another door, which she imagined to be a bathroom. There was a big carpet that seemed made of bear's fur. He was the king so it was expected that his room was bigger than others.

"Could you take your shirt off?" Thorin raised his eyebrow with another smirk "I mean to see your wounds!" his laugh echoed through the room. When he took his shirt off, showing his great physic, Katrin stopped breathing for a moment, only admiring. Her heart was beating very fast, and feeling that she shouldn't stare so intensely. Thorin gave her an enigmatic smile, with a mix of pride.

Next, breaking the contact with the blue eyes, she started examining the place of his wounds; they were purple and with pink marks now. She pressed her fingers to see if he felt pain, trying to act normal on that circumstance.

"Katrin, if seeing me shirtless was your intent, you should have said so" Thorin smirked provoking her. He couldn't resist teasing her in that situation; it was irresistible to see her face becoming redder by the second. She didn't reply to his tease, instead she pinched him on the arm. "There's no need to be violent".

"I'm serious here!" Katrin tried to remain serious and not lose focus. "Does it hurt when I touch here? Be honest!" she pressed his right side between the ribs.

"A little, but that's nothing to worry about…" Katrin took a vial of potion from her sachet.

"Here, drink this, it will help you heal internally" she put the flask on his hands. "Drink it".

"If you think I should then I will" Thorin accepted the potion and drank it all, despite the horrible flavor. "It tastes horrible!".

"I know, now drink this to ease the flavor" Katrin handed him a piece of chocolate milk.

"This is chocolate…" Thorin smiled upon seeing the delicious looking brown piece.

"Of course, genius! Now, eat it all, it's my favorite…" for the first time, Katrin smiled without blushing. "And you may put the shirt on again".

"Oh, are you sure?" he received slap on his left shoulder. "Of course, my lady Katrin" with a bow he dressed his shirt again.

"You like to tease me…" Katrin said while putting her wand in her leather holster.

"I do" For a moment, Thorin only looked her in the eyes, observing the olive green glowing with the light of the fireplace, and the little freckles on her nose. Her hair had a reddish golden tone. His hand landed on her shoulder, making her tremble as she didn't expect the gesture. "Thank you for taking good care of me" he gave her genuine smile. Not a smirk like he used to, but a real smile and full of gratitude.

"It was nothing. Its part of my job as an auror" Katrin smiled in return, feeling a little embarrassed.

"It was not your duty to protect and save me" Thorin said with a serious expression, but with eyes full of appreciation.

"It kind of was. You are the king, so I must protect you in every way I can" Katrin said softly in a low voice, avoiding is eyes which were starting to disturb her.

"Thank you then... but now, I'll take you to your chambers, and that's not an option" his voice had an authority tone.

"If you must…" and they followed out of his room. Thorin prayed that nobody would see them, or a sea of gossip would start.

* * *

 **and there it is, I hope it was entertaining! Let me know what you thought about the moment with Thorin. Do you think it was too much? He seemed almost too nice, didn't he? Please review =)**

 **Nice Egan**

 **xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Here is another chapter...**

 **I want to thanks for those who have started to follow and who favorited, thank you!**

 **I must give another thank you to my dear reviewers: FiliandKili'sGirl18, xxxMadameMysteryxxx, , BloodyTink. Thank you ^.^**

 **Note: English is not my first language.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my OC characters. The rights go to Tolkien, Rowling and Peter Jackson.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Three days later, Katrin was in one of the castle balconies, training with her uncle Dwalin, who was trying very hard to teach her how to use a sword. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't easy. Dwalin told her, that she had to gain more strength and muscles on her arms and do morning exercises. On the first day of the lesson, he immediately concluded that he would need to teach her how to defend herself without a sword. Fili and Kili offered to teach her, but Dwalin didn't allow it, so they merely watched with entertained faces. The sword was heavy for her, and she felt like she was only dragging her sword through the floor. But her uncle promised, that by the time they arrive Bree land, she would be able to hold a sword and fight. Obviously, Katrin didn't believe him.

"You must believe me, if I trained those idiots, then I can certainly train my own niece" Dwalin said talking about Fili and Kili.

"You hurt my feelings, master Dwalin!" Fili grinned with Kili's expression.

"Shut up!" Dwalin growled.

On the following days, the castle received more dwarfs from the other kingdoms, making the castle walls full of noise. Dwarven maidens and their mothers were often seen stalking Thorin and his nephews. Their tactics were rather surprisingly boring for them, recurring to dresses with big cleavages. Sometimes, Fili seemed to enjoy himself with all the attention, but deep down, he was becoming truly bored with all that. On the other hand, Kili was always trying to prank the ladies, causing them to hate him. Katrin enjoyed watching his antics, and even gave him Weasley products to increase the fun. Of course, Thorin and Dís were not pleased, but internally, they enjoyed every minute.

It was almost dinner time, when her uncle Balin called her to a little room. In his hand was a wooden box. He had an anxious face and told her to seat on one of the chairs.

"What is it?" Katrin asked with curiosity "Is everything alright?".

"The beads for your braids are ready" Balin opened the box, showing beads made of silver and gold. They had words embedded on them, but were on khuzdul. Unfortunately, Katrin didn't understand a word. "I hope you like them" Balin gave her a genuine smiled.

"I..I don't know what to say! I-I…thank you so much, uncle Balin" Katrin smiled and embraced her uncle, who seemed surprised with the gesture.

"With this, you'll be officially a member of our family" Katrin felt a knot on her throat and the sudden need to cry. An involuntary tear rolled through her cheek; it was a tear of joy. "Now, I'll do your braids, my dear. Sit again" his face had a gentle smile.

"I'll be very honored and happy with that".

Balin began disarranging her long braid. After her hair was loose, he started doing a braid on the right side of her head. Katrin could feel her uncle's fingers through her hair, doing a very detailed braid. A little after the start of the braid and at the middle, he began to put beads. They had words engraved, but she didn't knew their meaning. Probably something about their family. Then he started doing another braid at the left side, it seemed the same type of braid, but it was in fact different; more beads were added. The rest of her hair was done in a semi braided and loose style, with more beads.

"It's done, now you look like a proper dwarven lady" Balin had a proud smile and the more he looked at her, the more teary his eyes became. "You are so beautiful, I can't wait to show you around!". Then Balin took something from his pocket; it was a small box made of wood. "This is my and Dwalin's present for you. But close your eyes". Katrin did what he told her and moment later, she felt a cold metal being closed around her neck. It was a neckless, which was more than obvious. "You can open now".

When Katrin opened her eyes, her uncle gave her a mirror so she could see her new look. Her hair was amazing with her new braids. At the beginning of the braids, there was a kind of hairpin, that gave her hair the form of a flower, and then the braid continued down with the beads. It looked beautiful. Katrin never thought that her uncle would have that kind of skill with hair. Around her neck, was the neckless she had seen at the fair, with green emeralds.

"So? Do you like it? How do you feel?" Balin was very excited to know about Katrin's opinion, his eyes were glowing.

"It's so beautiful and perfect, I don't think that I could ever do this hairstyle on myself…it's so artistic…I feel so…"

"A beautiful emerald" Balin was crying with happiness from seeing his brother's daughter finally having the family braids. "Brandin would be so happy to see you like this" Katrin gave him another hug.

"Thank you for accepting me as a member of this family. I'm very happy" more tears escaped from their eyes. "And I love the neckless…but it must have been very expensive…".

"It was nothing, my dear. Fili told me how your eyes glowed with the vision of this jewel. It's a present from the heart, just accept and used" she gave him another hug.

"Thank you so much, but now you have to tell me what's written on the beads and the meaning of these to braids".

"Well, the right braid is all about our clan, and the beads have our family name in Khuzdul and your name. Normally every dwarf has a secret name given by the mother, and that name its unknown for everybody. Because your mother wasn't dwarven, I suppose you don't have one. One of the beads normally has the secret name in it, in this case it's written Katrin" Balin explained patiently.

"Oh I see…and the braid on my left side?"

"Well…" her uncle gave a naughty smile "You told me you are not married and without a suitor for your hand…so the beads on that braid mean that you're a young single dwarven maiden, it also means that…"

"I know what means!" Balin giggled watching how her niece blushed furiously "I didn't expected you to do that braid…".

"I hope you are not mad with me. I only made it, because it's what every single dwarven maiden has. Don't be too surprised or upset".

"I'm a little, I must confess…it's just…my mother is always worrying about when I'm going to marry and…I…" Katrin felt suddenly sad about her status, feeling that maybe she was a disappointment to her mother. Almost all the other witches she knew, were already married. Witches and wizards would normally get married between 21 and 24, that was the norm. She hoped that her uncles wouldn't try to find her a husband during her stay.

"My dear…I can see the sadness in your eyes, you mustn't be sad but instead you should stand happy and proud about your braids. 27 years it's still very young in dwarfish culture, especially because we can live up to 300 or more if well taken care of…your mother is human, but with the dwarven blood in your veins, I expect you to live a long and happy life. Don't be sad over something like that, you have still plenty of time" Balin talked while holding both of her hands, trying to cheer her spirit "Look at Thorin, our king, he's still unmarried, just like the princes. Dwalin is also still single, but he still hopes to find is one…" Katrin finally smiled and hugged her uncle.

"Thank you, uncle. When you talk, you remember me my father, he also used to talk like that with me… miss him so much…" Balin stroked her head. "I'm sorry…I don't know why I'm suddenly like this…".

"Shh, it's alright my dear. I also miss him deeply, and whenever I look into your eyes is like seeing him, and quite honestly, that's not a bad think" Balin said with a weak smile, but genuine. He took her tears with his fingers and caressed her braids.

"I believe we should go now, it's dinner time" Balin nodded and they walked out of the room.

.

When they arrived at the big hall room, it was already filled with dwarfs everywhere. The kings table was at the center, with several members of the most important and noble families. It was an honor to sit there with the royal family. Dís was in one of the sides, followed by four noble ladies with their daughters, while her two sons were at Thorin's side. Dwalin was expecting at the big door entrance, his eyes widen when he placed eyes on Balin and Katrin.

"You look absolutely stunning. Finally you look like a proper lady of our family" Dwalin's smile was enormous, contradicting his constant serious expression.

"Thank you, uncle Dwalin" Katrin smiled "There are so many people here today…" Balin and Dwalin exchanged a serious stare.

"Indeed, Thorin invited all to dinner inside, it's a special occasion. Soon you will found out" Dwalin answered with a grave face.

They entered and swiftly went to the kings table to their usual seats. Balin and Dwalin sited at the other side of Thorin, while Katrin was quickly pushed by Kili who made a space between him and Fili. Suddenly she like felt the center of the attention with all the several stares she received. It must have been because of her braids.

"I have the pleasure to present you our niece, Katrin" Katrin almost didn't hear her uncle Balin talk, due to the loud voices echoed through the tables. The noble ladies looked at her with a fake smile and disdain in their eyes. Others started muttering about her lack of beard, like some kind of curse. Thorin interrupted their gossip.

"I hope lady Katrin is welcomed by all" his voice was demanding and grave like always. Fili and Kili chuckled upon seeing Thorin's anger towards the snobby nobles. Dís smiled with proud and complimented her braids.

"It seems like hate at first sight" Fili whispered to Kili "and they don't even know that our Katrin is witch!" Kili accidentally shed wine over Katrin's hand, which was silent due to the angry looks she was still receiving. She knew it was because she wasn't a full dwarf, it was obvious.

"Well, if you ask me they are only jealous of you" Katrin stared at Kili with mistrust. "Don't look at me like that, it's true! You have our family trust and they don't".

"Furthermore…there's a rumor saying that Brandin's daughter saved our king's life" Fili continued with a wink.

"That's…that's…they shouldn't be" Katrin denied their argument.

"And you are a witch!" Katrin hit Fili in the shoulder "ouch, don't be violent!".

"I told you brother, she's like a fire ball!" now Katrin kicked Kili in the leg "You see! She seems rather timid and all but…".

" _Enough_ " Thorin growled to make them quiet about Katrin. He wanted to praise her new braids and tell her how much they looked good on her, but didn't want to say it in front of all. The amount of upset gazes she was receiving was far more than Thorin had predicted. Being the king had its privileges, but in this particular case it could be dangerous to give too much attention to one of the ladies, especially if she wasn't a full dwarf. He didn't want her to be an outcast by the other dwarfs. Thorin knew that beyond his nephews, sister and her uncles, no other dwarf had ever been friendly with her or even tried to talk to her. Now that she had braids, it meant that she was officially part of the clan, and they would have to be more respectable towards her. After all, Balin and Dwalin were his cousins, and that meant that Katrin was also part of the family, even if the bound was distant. The nobles were angry with Thorin, for allowing a hybrid like her to enter the Blue Mountains and join at the royal table. It had never happened before. Hopefully with time, they would give her a chance to know her and treat her with the respect she deserved.

At the other side, Dwalin and Balin were happily talking about Katrin, telling how they meet her after their brother disappearance. Somehow, they omitted the fact that she was a tried to ignore some of the looks, believing that it was normal and with time it would change.

.

.

On the next morning, Katrin went to the balcony where her uncle normally teached her with the sword. It was still very early morning, because she couldn't sleep much, Katrin decided to start with her training routine. She heard a ruffle and turned to face Thorin, who was intrigued to see her so early.

"Morning" Katrin whispered while doing the exercises.

"Good morning, I have never seen you here so early, did something happened?"

"No, I just felt like I should get up early to practice more. I'm horrible with the sword and I must improve" Katrin didn't' want to admit that the real reason, but that wasn't a lie neither.

"Time, with time you'll get there" Thorin assured "and of course, persistence".

"Right".

"The braids look very good on you, now you look like a true dwarven maiden" Katrin gave a shy smile while her cheeks turned red. " _You look adorable_ " Thorin wanted to add, but controlled himself from that.

"Thank you" Thorin smirked like he usually did when he thought nobody was looking at them.

"I saw you the other day, and you're doing it all wrong, I mean the steps while fighting".

"What do you mean?" Katrin was intrigued. Thorin grabbed a sword from the wall and tried showing what he meant.

"Your feet, they are always too stiff. My advice to you is to look at the sword mastering like a dance" Katrin giggled with his advice. "I'm not joking, here, I'll show you" Thorin gave her the sword and from behind hold the weapon with her. "See how I move my arms and my feet" again her heart started racing. "Move with me" he commanded making her shiver while moving.

"I think I got it" Katrin turned to him "Thank you" Thorin gave her a dubious glance and then smirked again, unaware of how sexy that made him. "I'll try it" her cheeks were redder by the minute.

.

Later that night, Katrin had called her uncles to her room to make them meet her mother. In reality, it should have been the first thing she should have done when she met them. Balin and Dwalin seemed curious to know the reason they were in her room, oblivious of the true motive.

Katrin took her two ways mirror out of the velvet bag and called her mother. Balin and Dwalin looked surprised and waited to see what would happen next. Seconds later, the mirror reflected the image of a woman with red hair and brown eyes. Her face was with admiration while staring directly at them.

"Mother, I want you to meet my uncles…dad's brothers" Katherine eyes were filled with surprise and emotion. "This is my mother, Katherine".

"Balin, at your service, my lady. It's a pleasure to finally meet you" Balin made a bow and smiled.

"Dwalin, at your service" incredibly, Dwalin also made a bow, but didn't smile.

"I'm Katherine and it's a pleasure to meet my husband's brothers. I must say that I would never imagine a day like this to happen" Katrin smiled with delight as they had finally met her mother.

"I can see where Katrin gets her beautiful red hair" Balin said with a flirty tone, Dwalin gave him a grumpy stare. Katherine giggled with amusement.

"You're a charmer, Balin" Katrin rolled her eyes "Brandin also had that gift" her mother gave a sad smile "I'm very glad to meet you two".

"Maybe you could come and visit us".

"Well thank you, one day I will" Katherine turned to her daughter "Dear, what is that hairstyle? Are those the braids you told me about?" Katrin nodded with a smile showing her braids. "You look perfect with them, your father would be very proud of you".

"I wish so" Balin tapped Katrin's shoulder.

"Oh, Maureen told me to tell you, that your owl is still missing" Katherine said with a worried expression "the poor thing must have felt sad after your departure".

Where could her little dwarf owl be? Katrin had left her at home with her family. Maybe she felt angry and run way?

"Maybe she followed you" Dwalin suggested with his serious expression.

"I don't see how that's possible…" Katrin whispered for herself.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, but the other day, your friend Harry and Andrew came to visit me. It was very kind from their part" Katrin thought it was weird for Andrew to go with Harry, he wasn't her friend. Why would he visit her? "Andrew brought a gift for you" Katrin raised her eyebrows with suspicion "I believe he fancies you".

"Well, he shouldn't and you must return his gift, I don't want it!" Katherine frowned with confusion. "Please do as I say, return the gift".

"Alright, I'll do just that, but…".

"Didn't you hear her? Don't insist!" Dwalin immediately defended Katrin. "She already as a suitor here" Balin looked at his brother with amusement. Katherine made a sceptic face.

"It's true, our king he…" Katrin froze with his words. "He showed interest in Katrin" Balin informed with a smile and in his personal opinion, he wasn't lying. Katrin wanted to hide from her family. It wasn't enough to have a meddling mother, now her uncles also wanted to play matchmakers.

"They are lying!"

"I'm not!"

"You are, Thorin is not interested in me" Katrin kept denying their affirmations.

"Do you want to see who is more stubborn? Lass, you are the only woman who he speaks with. Dís doesn't count, she's his sister".

"I'm sure you are mistaken…" the debate continued for an hour, because neither of them withdrew from its argument.

.

.

Days passed fast and March arrived with full strength, giving the habitants of the Blue Mountains more joy, since the spring was almost starting and with that was the fair ball. The preparations had already started, but Thorin was more agitated because it was almost time for the meeting in the Shire and they hadn't more volunteers. No one from the seven dwarf kingdoms had accepted his request for help. He was especially disappointed with his cousin Daín from the Iron Hills, who told him that the quest was his alone. Fortunately he had a witch with in his company. Thorin hoped that her presence would compensate the absence of the other dwarfs. But there was a good new, Dís had authorized the participation of her sons Fili and Kili, at least they would be with him. Also, the rest of his true friends had signed for the adventure, but they made a very small number. They weren't even twenty dwarves; it was going to be a very difficult task, maybe a suicide…

His thoughts were also agitated by the furious curiosity to know who had ordered to hunt him. That still worried him, making his dreams filled with battles and orc terrors from the past.

* * *

 **Here it is, I hope you liked it! Let me know your opinions, review please =) If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me!**

 **Nice Egan**

 **Xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello! I have apologize for the delay, but once again I had a lot of things going on. I hope you like this chapter =)

I want to thank you for those who started following and who favorited, thank you very much!

I must give another thank you to my dear reviewers: xxxMadameMysteryxxx, Cersesi, BloodyTink, mariita1mari and anonymous guest . Thank you ^.^

A special thanks to my friends BloodyTink and FiliandKili'sGirl18 =).

Note: English is not my first language.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my OC characters. The rights go to Tolkien, Rowling and Peter Jackson.

* * *

Chapter 13

Despite being March, the mountains were still full of white snow, covering everything on the way. The people at Ered Luin were more excited because the winter was getting to an end and with that, the date of the ball was approaching. The castle had already been witness of the blooming romance between several dwarfs, and this year was not an exception. Even those who thought they would be single forever, eventually and without warning, found their match. Only the most stubborn to their surroundings wouldn't find their one, being often too blind by their own worries. That was the case of the Durin sons, or at least that was the conclusion that Dís made, seeing as her own sons and brother, wouldn't even look at dwarven maidens. The only exception was Katrin, the niece of Balin and Dwalin. They were distant relatives, so that made her family. At first, Dís was excited to see how Thorin talked with Katrin, but with the advance of days, her brother stepped away with his profound thoughts about Erebor, and turned his attention to the ruling of Ered Luin. He had been gone for four months, and he needed urgently to grab the governing with a wrist of steel like always. Dís was proud of him, seeing as he was a much better king than their grandfather and father.

The presence of Katrin at the castle was very pleasant for Dís, who missed another dwarven maiden to talk to, despite being very young in age. It was a shame that such an intelligent and beautiful maiden, was so shy around others. Katrin wasn't someone who talked much, at least not with her. But Dís had seen her talking and grinning with Fili and Kili, like they had become close friends. Dwalin was teaching Katrin how to use a sword, but the poor girl didn't seem to catch the way with it. Often she saw Thorin sneaking to see the lessons, and disappearing before Katrin realized. It was a mystery to Dís, the behavior of Thorin. It seemed like he cared and was interested, but at the same time he maintained the cold and distant stance. To the other dwarfs, he was a very cold person, despite being a very good king. And that was why, Dís was anxiously expecting for the ball, to create an opportunity to her stubborn and perhaps too blind brother.

Passing through the city streets, seeing all those newly formed couples, made her miss her husband deeply. But she had learned that with time, the wound in her heart and soul would hurt less if she distracted herself with the matters of the inner court, as that was the duty of a queen. In the absence of a ruling queen alongside her brother, Thorin the king, he had given her the authority to rule the castle and the city, and with the powers of a regent when he was traveling. Her heart ached with worry every time she remembered that Thorin and her two sons would go on a quest to reclaim Erebor. At least they would have a group of loyal dwarfs to accompany them and fight if necessary. But if was sad to know that they were alone on their claim and desire to march to Erebor. It all seemed like a dream. At least they had Balin and Dwalin's niece, who was a witch. According to Thorin, she had already proven her value to him. Dís thought that was an impressive deed, especially for a maiden who had a human mother.

Dís stopped at a bookshop and entered. Inside were a few dwarfs and immediately she recognize their faces. They were Dori, Nori and Ori, the Ri brothers.

"Ah! Your majesty, the princess!" Nori made an elegant bow as soon as she entered the shop. The other dwarfs immediately followed his gesture and bowed to her.

"Hello, I wasn't expecting to find you in here" Dís gave a big smile to her friends who approached her more closely.

"It's a library, the perfect place for a scribe like me" Ori answered with a very shy voice, holding a pack full of books against his chest.

"Certainly" Dís giggled.

"May I ask how are the preparations for the ball? Everything's going perfectly?" Nori asked with a naughty expression. Dís raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"As expected" Dori smiled to Dís and she took his arm, walking through the door to the streets. "How is our king? Is it true? Daín refused to join our quest?".

"How do you know?"

"Balin told me. We are worried, my princess" Dori had a concerned expression on his face.

"Me too, but I hope he comes to his senses…" Dís sighed looking at the clouds.

"It's unlikely, Dain is too stubborn, even more than Thorin" Dís agreed "It's a suicidal mission, but I heard that we have a secret weapon…your boys told me…maybe there's hope for us, I mean to reclaim our homeland from that horrid creature" Dori said with a weak smile. Dís tried to share his optimistic view, but it was a very slim chance. Her own experience taught her, that faith is not ever merciful and on the contrary, it could be more cruel than good. The terrible loss of Erebor and of her husband, had taught Dís not to have too many hopes about joyful things. Of course her two sons were the gem of her eyes, but she knew she should be realistic.

"It's true, you'll soon find out, my friend" Dís smiled giving him a reassuring feeling "Walk with me some more" they started watching the shops while talking.

~.~

"Katrin, come here" Dwalin shouted in a excited voice "There's something that I want to teach you". Katrin turned her head to see where the sound came from. Dwalin was in front of target board made of wood. She approached quickly, being followed by Fili and Kili, who were trying to train her with a sword. Her uncle, Dwalin, after seeing how hopeless she was with a sword, allowed that Fili and Kili would have their chance to teach her. But soon was turning into a competition to see who would be the first to make her a decent swordsman. In the mid time, Dwalin was trying to teach her how to use another kind of weapons.

"What is it, uncle?" Katrin asked with curiosity. "What is that?". Dwalin gave a grin and showed what he had in his hands, knives.

"I'm going to teach you how to use a dagger. My gut feeling tells me that your talent will be with throwing knives" Dwalin's eyes were beaming with a hopeful feeling. Katrin rolled her eyes and smiled. Throwing knives was one of the things her that father had taught her. She was eight, when she saw her father throwing knives to a big wooden board. Brandin practiced like some kind of sport. Katrin felt the excitement run thought her veins when she first tried. It was a non-magical thing that her mother didn't reprove, and at the time that was something rare. Normally wizards didn't approve those kinds of things.

Katrin took one of the knives to her hands and hold it with her right hand, seconds later she throw it to the wooden target. She didn't fail the first time, despite the fact that she didn't had practiced for a few months. Sometimes, it was a useful skill to catch criminals. Criminal wizards and witches, expected her as an auror to only use her wand, but were always caught with unexpected dagger. So, she kept practicing over the years, furthermore it was something that her father had taught her.

"Wow! That sure was a surprise" Fili hissed with enthusiasm and Kili tapped her shoulders with a proud smile. Dwalin was surprise that she had aimed correctly and got the target right. He was proud that at least there was something that Katrin was able to do.

"You are a natural!" Dwalin complimented her. "I'm proud of you".

"No, maybe a little but…my father taught me how to throw knives when I was little" Katrin shrugged her shoulders, feeling like it wasn't a big deal. "It was luck too".

"That's good to know. I'm glad that at least you are able to use some kind of weapon. I don't mean to offend, but we'll be in the wild and it can be dangerous" Dwalin said giving emphasis to his worry. He wanted his niece to be ready, if something happened to her wand. "When we get on our travel, I'll teach you other survival skills, that'll be essential". Katrin wanted to say that she had already learned, but she felt like it was not the time, as he seemed so determined with the idea of teaching her everything he could.

"If she's good with throwing knives, maybe I can teach her how to use a bow and arrow!" Kili exclaimed feeling that would be a good idea. For the first time, Dwalin nodded his head agreeing with the young prince. "Excellent! We'll start today!" the younger prince gave a grin and run to the opposite direction to grab a pair of bows and arrows. Fili shook his head, trying to understand why she wasn't getting any good with the sword. Maybe because she relied on her magic, deep down she thought that she didn't need to really learn how to use a sword in combat. That was Fili's theory, but he wouldn't share it with Dwalin. Suddenly his ears heard Katrin's question.

"How do you plan to kill the dragon that took Erebor?" Dwalin's eyes shifted into something cold and metal. "How do you expect to just enter the mountain and expel the beast from there? I think you're all being extremely naïve, you should have in mind that you'll only succeed if you kill the dragon". At the same time heavy steps were heard, they looked to the side and saw Thorin approaching with Balin. Katrin seemed like she was going to say something more, but Dwalin gave her a warning glare. Fili and Kili remained in silence, they have also been wondering the exact same thing, and when they mentioned to their uncle, he told them not to worry. But they did worry, and it seemed like Katrin did too.

"So, how is your practice?" Balin asked with a kind smile.

"I've been talking with our closer friends and we agreed to leave to the Shire in a week" Thorin informed abruptly "So, you better be ready to leave by then" his eyes scrutinized his two nephews and Katrin, who looked like she wanted to say something.

"Perfect, we can't wait" Kili gave a bright smile.

"And we still have the time to enjoy the ball?" Fili asked with a naughty expression.

"Yes, but after that, we'll only focus on our quest" Dwalin nodded and turned to Balin, who made a sign, catching his attention.

"Do you want to say something?" Thorin glared at Katrin.

"In fact yes" Fili and Kili pretended a coughing attack, wining a grumpy look from Thorin. "When we arrive at the Lonely Mountain, how do you plan to expel the dragon? Do you have a plan to kill the beast? Do you even know how to kill it?" Katrin's words came abruptly, catching Thorin off guard. "I warn you, I may be a witch, but if that dragon is as bad as you all have told me, then I'm not entering there without a proper plan". Thorin had a very serious expression and didn't exactly know what to answer. He never thought about killing the dragon, he only thought about robbing the Arkenstone to summon the seven dwarf kingdoms and then kill the beast.

"Well, to kill dragons, you need very big arrows made of a very strong metal, in order to pierce the dragon scales which are almost impenetrable. At least that's how the dragons of the past were killed" Balin said while caressing his beard "But for that we would need archers, and very skillful ones".

"And why are we not making those arrows?" Kili asked anxiously to his uncle, who was still silent.

"I agree, we should be prepared to kill Smaug" Fili stated with a serious expression "We may be dwarfs, be if we have the means to defeat it…".

Thorin went silent feeling angry with himself. He knew they were right, but at the same time he knew that the dragon was too much for them to handle. Katrin's question was full of reason, but he wouldn't want to admit how he hadn't thought so far. He merely focused on getting as many dwarfs to participate on the quest. Thorin was relaying on Gandalf, he certainly had a plan to defeat the dragon. Or did he not? Even if they made the arrows, how could they carry them all the way to Erebor? The more he thought about it, the more he felt how impossible the journey was.

"You are right, and I have failed to not foreseen that. But we have a problem, how can we carry such heavy arrows? We have a long way and it won't be an easy road.".

"That's quite simple, I'll take them" Katrin answered with a big smile. "Oh don't look at me like that! Magic is the answer!" her eyes were full of glee.

"Don't you have another magic way to kill such a beast?" Thorin asked with apprehension.

"Hm, I would have to investigate. I'll also ask my mother about that, maybe some deadly poison…perhaps…it may work" Katrin started talking to herself and run to the opposite direction, leaving the dwarfs with concerned faces.

"She makes me feel like I'm an idiot" Dwalin whispered grabbing his sword "Thorin, tell me you have a plan". Thorin frowned is eyebrows and nodded. "Katrin is right, we can't go without a proper plan". Balin sighed.

"Honestly, when Gandalf gave me this idea, I always thought that as a wizard he would know what to do" Thorin confessed lowering his gaze to the view of the balcony.

"Maybe we should trust him, he's a wizard after all" Balin commented "and he's wise, very wise".

"But we should have our own plan, uncle" Kili said "If he don't have a solid plan, it'll be suicidal".

"This was the first time that you said something so mature" Fili teased his brother, gaining a punch on his shoulder.

"Aha, very funny!"

"Boys, attention! You're right, Kili. Fortunately, we still have a few months until we arrive at Erebor, which gives us more time" Thorin said with worry on his tone, but still commanding.

~.~

Every day that passed, only made Thorin feel more concern about the quest. He hadn't really thought about how they would get rid of the dragon. He was certainly selfish for not thinking and above all, had been irrational. As soon as he met Gandalf, he would have a very serious conversation with the wizard. It seemed like he had a hidden agenda. Thorin was not a fool, he knew that he was a mere piece of the puzzle in Gandalf's mind. It was convenient for him, that Erebor was in dwarfish control, which was obvious.

On a way, Thorin felt embarrassed that it was only when Katrin asked, that he and the company had started to seriously worry of how they should get rid of the dragon. How could they have been so blind to the obvious and primal worry? He was the king, he had to have the answers for his people, and he couldn't afford to be caught off guard like that again. At least, she was on their side.

Thorin watched from afar, as Katrin was training with Fili. She really hadn't caught the handle of the sword; it was almost like she was clumsy. She was fast with her magic, but with a sword it was a different story. It didn't matter, he would protect her this time, and not the other way around like on their last travel.

He saw how she moved; lately Thorin always snatched a little time to watch, observing the way she talked and smiled. Never did he have before that curiosity about anyone, or should he address that as a need? No, it was not time to be lost with those kinds of sentiments.

* * *

What did you think? The Ball is coming! You can wait for surprises! Let me know your thoughts and leave a review =)

Nice Egan

Xxxx


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! I'm sorry for not updating in awhile, but things have been complicated lately with my master thesis. I'm going to try to update more often. I hope you like this chapter =) And I want you to know that things are going to be more agitated on chapter 15, the storm is coming!**

 **I want to thank you for those who started following and who favorited, thank you very much!**

 **I must give another thank you to my dear reviewers: FiliandKili'sGirl18, xxxMadameMysteryxxx, sweets1111, BloodyTink and anonymous guest . Thank you ^.^**

 **Note: English is not my first language.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my OC characters. The rights go to Tolkien, Rowling and Peter Jackson.**

* * *

Chapter 14

The day of the ball had finally arrived turning everybody's emotions to the extreme of stress and anxiety. The cookers were feeling a lot of pressure to prepare a great amount of delicious food; it was a royal banquet after all. Everything should be perfect and nothing less than that.

The seamstress of Ered Luin had worked exhaustively for days just to prepare the clothes for that occasion. Even Katrin got a dress for that special occasion, which of course had been princess Dís orders.

After breakfast, when she passed through the several indoors balconies, that gave a beautiful view to the main hall, where meals were taken, she saw how everyone was decorating the place. The dwarfs were definitely excited by the event. Even the little dwarflings were helping. She had offered herself to help with her magic, but Balin asked her not to. After all, it was still a secret for the rest, that she was a witch. That information could scare them and make them believe that she was dangerous.

She sighed as she thought about that night. Certainly there would be a dance and she didn't knew how to dance their dances. She knew how to dance the waltz, but she doubted their dances were near similar. They would be certainly medieval dances.

"Meditating?" Katrin felt a vibration through her body as she heard the sound of that voice, that unique tone. Thorin leaned on the balcony close to her and turned to face her.

"Hm" she nodded feeling suddenly like a fool on his presence. Her traitors cheeks were conspiring against her again. "It's nice…the view". Thorin looked at her with intensity in his eyes. "Don't you have royal affairs today?".

"All the time, unfortunately" Thorin looked to the place where her eyes were fixed, little dwarflings playing. "But I escaped as soon as I saw you here" Katrin immediately turned to face him and found his typical teasing expression. She couldn't avoid to give a smirk in return.

"You mock me, sir" his laugh echoed through the balcony, making several heads turn up to look. "Oh no, they are looking now!" Katrin stepped away from the balcony to get out of sight.

"I didn't knew that you were hiding" Thorin followed her to one of the columns. "Certainly there's no need".

"Of course there is! People are already saying things about me, just because I speak with you" her eyes were facing the ground. Lately, the main topic of gossip was about her, and that was starting to bother her in more levels than she thought.

"I wonder what will they say when I ask you to dance tonight" contradicting the orders of his mind, Thorin grabbed her hand, feeling her soft skin against his rough hand. Katrin's mind was filled with images of them dancing in the middle of the hall. His hand was disturbingly warm and pleasant to the touch.

"I won't dance, I don't even know how to dance dwarfish dances…I…" his touch was confusing her, giving her weird thoughts about him. How would it be to be in his arms dancing?

"I don't care, I'll be looking forward to our dance" Thorin deposited a kiss on the back of her hand, taking more time than needed. "I have things to do, see you tonight" and with that, Thorin walked away again, leaving with his majestic aura. Behind, he left a very red Katrin, who just wanted to hide from her feelings.

The encounter was so quick and so intense, that Katrin had to pinch herself to see if it had been real. "I'm pathetic, acting like a teenager, ridiculous" she thought with a deep sigh, going back to her room to continue with her research.

~.~

"What is it, Kili?" Fili asked with an intrigued expression, seeing Kili hidden behind a column. What was Kili up to?

"Did you saw that?" Kili pointed with his head towards the other side, he had a mischievous expression.

"Aye" Fili saw from afar the encounter between Thorin and Katrin, who immediately run to the doors that leaded to the ladies quarters.

"Do you think uncle's going to give her a courting bead?" Kili's eyes were filled with expectation.

"He should, be he won't" Fili answered with a grumpy sigh. "He's too busy being the king. According to mother, we are too distracted to even see the love that's just in front of us".

"What?" Kili was scandalized.

"Her words, not mine" Fili gave a soft smile to his younger brother. "I understand uncle's position, he is the king and we are about to go on a very dangerous quest. He can't let his heart be compromised by thoughts of love" Fili said with a sad tone.

"That's nonsense. You never know, it may be your love that ends up saving your soul" Kili replied with wisdom. Fili's eyes widen with admiration.

"You're becoming more mature, little brother, I'm proud of you" Fili smiled, seeing how much Kili's words were filled with insight. Everybody at the Blue Mountains thought that Kili was immature, because of his pranks, but they couldn't be more far from the truth.

"What do you think if we prank the ladies before lunch?" the mischievous smile was once again on Kili's face. Fili smirked with a nod. "Let's use that powder that makes everything go dark and let's spread some Weasley sweets in some of the food of the banquet. What do you think?".

"I would say that's an excellent idea, Kee" they both laughed with their plot, already visualizing the all thing on their heads.

~.~

After a lot of reading, Katrin's mind was still full of Thorin. She felt like a silly person, Katrin hated that. Her heart raced every time she saw him. It was disturbing for an auror like her to be having such emotions, especially when they were ready to departure on a quest. Not that she thought love was something silly, on the contrary. Love was the strongest bound between two people. But, a part of her was somewhat afraid of love, it was strange, and even coward. That was perhaps a consequence of her seventh year at Hogwarts. During the final battle at the school, she saw many people dying. Some friends of her died tragically and too young. Lovers became apart forever. Even the boy that she liked died when trying to defend his little brother. His name was Jeremy Thompson, he was a Ravenclaw from her year. He had a clumsy and bright personality.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Enter" a head appeared when the door opened, it was Ori. She had met him a week ago, along with Nori and Dori, his brothers. He seemed merry to be in a witch lair, as her room was decorated with magical objects and other things.

"Good morning, Miss Katrin" Ori said bashfully.

"Good morning, what brings you here?" Katrin stood from her books.

"Balin told me that I may help you with your research" Ori answered with a smile. Katrin frowned her eyebrows. "I mean…If-if you accept my help, I'm a scribe and librarian!" Katrin smiled and pushed a chair for Ori, to sit at her side on the table. His eyes shined upon seeing so many books.

"You're more than welcomed to help me with this difficult task. Honestly, I'm amazed by you people!" Ori sit and quickly opened the first book he found, while listening to her. "How could you think of march to such a quest, without a plan on how to kill the blasted dragon? It's beyond me!".

"I guess we were naïve and leaned too much on Gandalf's plan" Katrin nodded with a disapproval look. "Have you killed dragons before? Master Dwalin spoke proudly about you" Katrin smiled happy with the statement. "He told us that you're a special guard in your world".

"I am an Auror, a special guard that works for the Ministry of Magic, which vowed to protect all wizards and promote the peace, among other things. Fortunately, in my world, we don't need to kill dragons, the hunting is almost forbidden in some places in fact. Dragons don't represent a threat for us, it's the contrary. The dragons that I know, have almost nothing in common with the dragons of this world" Ori seemed very surprised with the information. "In fact, if Erebor had been attacked by a dragon of my world, you would be very successful in killing the creature. Nevertheless, if you had dragons like the ones in my world, you probably wouldn't need to worry too much".

"Why do you say that?".

"Because, in my world, dragons don't have the same level of intelligence like Smaug and secondly, they don't crave for gold. Their priorities are on their eggs and nest and food, nothing more, although they can attack anything. They are hunted by wizards, because of their skin, their heart and their blood, among other things. And I admit, a wizard can do a lot with a dead dragon".

"I see, they are awfully different" Ori continued to be surprised.

"I dare to say so, yes".

Katrin opened a book of potions, and started searching for poisons that would be strong enough to kill large animals. Maybe she was looking in the wrong places; perhaps she needed to read about spells, incantations, curses and brews used during medieval times. They may be outdated for the current wizard society, but might just be what she need in Middle Earth.

She stood from her chair, and rushed to one of her trunks. Her uncle Kian had recommended for her to bring books about medieval magic and habits. It seemed like he had assaulted their family private library and put dozens of books about witchcraft and spells in medieval times.

What if they embedded the arrows with venom? Wouldn't that be a great idea? Would it even work? She should ask her mother about the most fatal and lethal toxins that could be used against a giant dragon.

~.~

Fili and Kili were peeking through the ladies quarters, waiting for the perfect opportunity to enter and induce the chaos with the Instant Darkness Powder. They would throw it and hide again, in order to see the mess. They had decided, that would be their final prank to the ladies. One of the reasons was to see if they would give up on their quest to marry one of them. Normally dwarfs married for love, but inside the royal court were many that would gladly put love aside for gold and status instead.

When some of the ladies and young maidens were embroidering some final details on their dresses, before lunch, Fili entered the room with a confident look, giving seductive stares at some of the maidens. In that moment, the blond prince started talking in gallantly way with some of the ladies, being very polite and praising their braids. Kili, saw how his mother still hadn't come back from her rounds, and took that chance to throw several balls to the room. As the little balls rolled, the powder mixed outside the balls and elevated in the air, rapidly causing a ruckus all over the room. Fili come sprinting into Kili's hideout, laughing uncontrollably at the same time.

The women were furious and cursing out loud. They knew who the prankster had been and they had fallen for theirs tricks once again. The princes' laugh was now too loud and so they returned to their quarters with big smiles. Those ladies would be furious with them for days, even years if they were lucky. But that was not the last prank. Fili and Kili had put some Weasley's food pranks among the appetizers that would be served that night. The fun was not over yet…

Luckily, they would leave for the quest soon after the ball. But they would still have to hear to their mother sermon.

~.~

After lunch, Katrin returned to her room, feeling uneasy about the ball, as she didn't knew how to dance dwarfish dances. It would be a disaster. She should have asked someone to teach her before. What if Thorin really asked her in front of all the people?

Someone knocked on the door. Katrin hurried to open it and was faced with Kili and Fili, who had smiling faces.

"Katrin, master Dwalin asked us to see how you're faring" Katrin frowned but let them enter without hesitation. "It seems he was right, your face is pale with worry" Fili gazed with concern.

"Don't hide anything from us" Kili added with a kind smile and a small bow. Their presence was a medicine for her anxiety. "Tell us everything!" the three laughed.

"Well…today is the ball and I just realized that I don't know how to dance dwarfish dances, I'm afraid I'll make a fool of myself…" Katrin sighed with a worried face. Fili and Kili exchanged an amused look. Kili stood from his chair and grabbed Katrin, pulling her to the center of the room. Katrin stared at him with a surprised expression, and he winked before bowing.

"First you bow a little with your head, I'm teaching you, do it too" Katrin realized he was going to show her the steps and smiled with excitement. Meanwhile, Fili started playing with a little flute, making music for them. "Then you put your hand in the air with your arm a little bent, touching mine" Kili showed how she was supposed to do it "Yes, like that, it's easy. Now we start dancing, follow me". As he showed her the dance moves, Katrin was reminded of the Irish and Scottish traditional dances. It had quick dances with jumps, and slower steps for lovers.

"I like these dances, they have a happy tone to it" Fili laughed like he always did.

"It seems you're a natural!" Kili noticed after an hour of teaching her. "Look at this Fili, and here she was afraid of falling!". Indeed, but that was because she already knew how to dance at her world, and not because she was a natural at dancing.

"So…tell us…we saw you with our uncle this morning" suddenly Katrin blushed profoundly and stopped dancing. "Don't worry, don't stop dancing. He's less grumpy lately, did you give him a potion or something?" Katrin didn't knew what to say to that.

"Kee, I think the answer is or something" Fili said teasing her.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about. Thorin, I mean, your uncle was just asking me how I was" Katrin omitted what made her flustered. "And I don't see how that's of your business!".

"Oh, there is our fire ball! But you can't deceive us, you know? We have known our uncle our entire lives, and he only changed his behavior after you came along. We are not dumb, you know? In fact, we want to help you" Fili was serious with his conversation, Katrin noticed and that made her even more embarrassed.

"We know you fancy each other" Kili stated and Katrin looked at him like he had three heads.

"You know nothing and I don't need your help" she didn't knew why she was even denying her feelings, but she didn't want to admit them so soon. Their faces were grim and sad. "I'm sorry…I'm not ready to admit anything. It's my job to protect you and help you and I just can't allow myself to…" Kili gave her a sad smile.

"To let your feelings for Thorin distract you, I understand" Fili said "but what will you do if hiding those feelings becomes unbearable?".

"I…".

"I have feeling about this, uncle is your one" Fili reprehended his brother with an angry glare. "Don't look at me like that, you know it's true, Fee".

"No, we do not know that, Kee".

"You're mistaken. I've seen how they watch each other, when they think nobody's looking. Even our mother has seen it, Balin and Dwalin too" Kili answered with a serious tone.

"How is it then? Tell me" Katrin demanded, feeling anxious again. She didn't knew that Thorin looked at her in secret. Fili gave a mischievous smile.

"When he looks at you is almost like everyone in the room disappears. His eyes smile and you can see it that's because he's looking at you. He's more pleasant with everyone, like he wasn't before. He even personally forged you weapons and always walks with you after dinner, yes we know. You are very important to him and that's quite obvious by now, I bet he will ask you to dance with him tonight." Katrin looked at her feet, feeling very blushed. "And honestly, you look at him in the same way, but more obvious, because you blush just like now whenever you speak or look at him. It's adorable really" Kili giggled a little.

"That doesn't mean much" the princes exchanged another look. "But thank you for your insight, I'll pay more attention" to my feelings, Katrin wanted to add, but couldn't.

~.~

It was night fall, and the ball had finally started. The castle was full of celebration. The tables were filled of delicious looking food. All the nobles and gentry were drinking together at the several tables. Katrin was at her usual place, between Kili and Fili. She had arrived with lady Dís, who had helped her with her hair and dress, making sure everything was perfect. Dwalin and Balin smiled with joy upon seeing their niece.

Katrin was wearing her hair with her braids, just like Balin had made the first time. She was using a very beautiful green dress. It had a gold corset with embroidery made of green silk. The cleavage was bigger than her usual dresses, showing more of her skin. Apparently, it was fashionable to use a bigger cleavage in those social gatherings.

When Thorin entered the hall, all the dwarfs stopped talking and stood, bowing to him as he passed. He was dressing blue robes with a leather vest.

Soon the music started, played by a large group of musicians at the corner, joining the loud voices and laughter. The food was delicious as expected, Bombur didn't disappoint his king.

Sometimes, Thorin would give quick glances at Katrin, who was more aware this time, thanks to Kili.

The friends that would join them in the quest, were at their table too, making the gather merrier. Nori, Dori, Ori, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur and Gloín, were sited at Dain's side.

After the main course of food was served, it was the desserts time, and for dwarfs, that meant more wine and beer. Obviously the desserts were also delicious, and there were some made with chocolate, to Katrin's delight. Kili and Fili were in a competition to see who could drink more wine.

~.~

"Pay attention, this is the most important part!" Kili whispered in Katrin's ear.

"What?".

"It's the King who opens the dance floor, and after he dances one dance with a lady of his choosing, the others may join and finally dance" Katrin nodded. "It's an honor for the maiden who is chosen among all the others, it's a very important thing. Normally, uncle choses mother, but let's see…". Kili winked at her with a smile.

Katrin watched as Thorin stood in a majestic way and everyone went silent once again, even the music. Now she could see how handsome he was today. His hair was tied behind, only leaving his braids at front, framing his striking face.

There was a pregnant silence before Katrin felt something behind her. Kili made her look. It was Thorin with a very serious face. Katrin looked at him with surprise and saw the glimpse of tease in his eyes.

Thorin extended his hand to Katrin, who seemed too surprised. He told her that he would ask her to dance, but Katrin never expected that would be the first dance.

"My lady, would you give me the honor to dance with me?" his thunder voice gave her shivers, like always.

"Ah…yes, of course, it will be my greatest pleasure" Katrin tried to answer with the most proper words, seeing as everyone was listening. She looked at Balin and Dwalin, who nod in approval and stood, accepting his hand. Thorin's hand was firm and warm, giving her a calming feeling. They walked to the middle of the dance floor and when they set themselves in the dancing position, the music returned with a calm and beautiful tone.

Katrin knew that she wouldn't be able to forget the smile present on Thorin's eyes. The sensation of spinning with one arm around her waist and the other hand touching hers, it was certainly very different from the feeling she had when dancing with Kili that afternoon.

"You are very beautiful tonight, Katrin" Katrin blushed but smiled.

"Thank you, I say the same about you, Thorin" he instantly smiled when Katrin said his name. "You look younger when you smile, you know that?" it was her turn to accost him with a smirk, making him laugh.

Thorin enjoyed having Katrin on his arms while dancing, it was everything he imagined and even more. Her green eyes never left his own, almost like there was some kind of spell between them. Even himself, barely noticed when the other dwarves began dancing too. They were not important right now, because his focus was only on her. If it wasn't for the quest, he would give her a courting bead. Thorin would only allow himself to truly appreciate her presence, and let his own heart beat freely for her, on that exact night. After that, he would return to his cold stand and watch her from afar, and act as a mere friend.

"What do you think of this ball? Do you like it? Do you like the dress?" Katrin raised her eyebrows with surprised. "I asked Dís to arrange you a proper dress for this occasion. I admit that it was for my own desire, to have you here in my arms tonight". Katrin's heart started beating fast upon hearing his words.

"I…I love the dress, you certainly know how to feed a girl's vanity, but I don't see why…" the music stopped before Katrin could end her sentence. Her ears were filled with a huge rumble of noise. Everyone was talking; Thorin bowed and grabbed her hand firmly. Another music started, but this time more agitated. Katrin spotted Fili and Kili dancing with a group of dwarflings. Thorin was taking her throw to the stairs in a hurry, almost as he didn't want to be followed by meddlers dwarfs. They climbed the stairs for more than 5 minutes, making Katrin intrigued. When they stopped walking, Katrin noticed they were in a balcony which was facing the outside of the castle, showing all the stars. It seemed like a private place, it was small and very height in the mountain. The view was very beautiful, showing all the lights around the castle.

"This is my favorite balcony of Ered Luin, it reminds me most of Erebor" there was a smile on Thorin's face when he talked about Erebor. "Me and my brothers, when we were dwarflings, we used to play hide and seek. Once, we were so divert with our games, that we got lost inside the forges. My father became so very mad at the time…Never would we thought that we would lose our dearest home, Erebor". Thorin was still holding her hand; her presence gave him courage to remember about the happy days of his childhood.

"If it's difficult to talk about that…" Thorin suddenly looked inside her eyes and hold her chin with his other hand.

"You said you don't see why I asked you to dance with me tonight" Katrin felt Thorin's thumb playing with her chin "It's very simple, you're special to me".

Katrin felt paralyzed by Thorin's words, not expecting his statement. Her heart started to have thoughts of being in his arms. Thoughts of kissing him deeply and caressing him forever. Images of them together swept her mind. His blue eyes were too much compelling for her, seducing her and making her feel disorientated inside.

"But I'm afraid I'm selfish. The right thing would be for me to give you a courting bead, but now is not the time" Katrin's thoughts were broken.

"Of course, that would be a distraction" Katrin concluded before him, turning her back on him. Her rational thoughts were coming back to her, but at the same time a wave of sadness was filling her heart.

"I apologize, Katrin…but I wanted you to know why now it's not the right time" Thorin had a sad expression, almost like he was hurt by his own words.

"Don't be silly, I didn't expect anything from you. We are friends, nothing more" Katrin said that with a smile that he knew it wasn't real. He had hurt her. Thorin felt like his heart was being ripped by an axe.

Katrin turned to the stairs, however, Thorin reached her arm, pulling her closer to him in a hug from behind. She gasped for the unexpected act, breathing slowly, feeling her entire body against him. "I'm a very stubborn dwarf, Katrin, forgive me for that".

"I am too" Katrin murmured getting rid of his strong arms and making her way to the ball.

* * *

 **So I hope you liked this chapter and let me know your opinions, review please =)**

 **Nice Egan**

 **Xxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! I'm bringing you a smaller chapter, but I hope you like it =)**

 **I want to thank you for those who started following and who favorited, thank you very much!**

 **I must give another thank you to my dear reviewers: _FiliandKili'sGirl18, xxxMadameMysteryxxx, BloodyTink, 1sunfun, Nilli15_. Thank you ^.^ Your reviews give me strength!**

 **Note: English is not my first language.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my OC characters. The rights go to Tolkien, Rowling and Peter Jackson.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Sitting beside a huge tree, Gandalf the Grey was giving water to his horse, which was more than happy for the refreshment. The trees transmitting a joyful feeling near the limits of Bree land, they were happy for the spring time. These trees were away of the danger of the dark creatures; they didn't hate the man kind. These trees couldn't talk, but Gandalf could feel their feelings, like wooden elves did.

The little owl at his side hooted calling for attention. The old wizard caressed her head with a smile, watching as she made a sound of joy. He had found the dwarf owl on his way out of Bree land, after he met Thorin Oakenshield and Katrin Fundin. This little friend was doing some favors for him, until his next meeting with Katrin, who she belonged to. In Katrin's world, wizards and witches had animal familiars, and this dwarf owl, was Katrin's familiar. She came from the portal, desperately searching for Katrin, with a sad feeling of being left behind.

Gandalf as the wizard he was had a great affinity with all animals, as he was also a Maia. The owl had Katrin's energy, and she could sense magic and more importantly, she was very intelligent. If she wanted, she could find Katrin right now, but Gandalf didn't let her, as she was so little, he was afraid for her. It would be safer if he kept it with him. So, he made an agreement with the little fellow, she would make him company, until they reached the Shire and then met Katrin.

Gandalf looked at the sky, thinking about the son of Belladona Took, Bilbo Baggins. If his character didn't change, he was the perfect burglar for the mission to steal the Arkenstone from Smaug.

Smoking from his pipe, the wizard kept meditating on the subject, evaluating all the available options. On another hand, it was a very good thing that they had another witch among them, as it would be extremely helpful. However, he worried about the struggle with the customary dwarf stubbornness.

~.~

It had passed three weeks since the group of Thorin Oakenshield left the Blue Mountains. They were travelling as fast as they could, against the harsh weather, which was still felt on their way. Thorin was in a hurry to arrive at the Shire, the place where they could truly pause before their next step. According to Thorin calculations, they would arrive before the previous stipulated date with Gandalf. They would have to stop at Bree, or they could just make camp in a quieter place with the magical tent of Katrin.

Thinking of her, Thorin observed her from behind, seeing as she was in an agitated conversation with Oin, their official healer. Since the day they meet, the healer showed a lot of interest on her magical ways of healing. Because he was outside of the Blue Mountains, collecting medicinal plants, he didn't attend the ball. It was a good thing that Katrin was getting along so well with this particular group of dwarfs, seeing as the dwarfs inside of Ered Luin, in the majority, had avoided her.

Since the day of the ball, Katrin talked with him like nothing had happened. Thorin didn't want to admit, but that was hurtful, seeing as she was a master at camouflaging her own feelings. It was uneasy to watch, at least for him. His nephews, Balin and Dwalin, knew that something had certainly happened, but they didn't mention anything.

However, other things troubled his mind, like the men who tried to kill him. They didn't tell anything relevant that could fit as a clue. Who could have sent people to hunt him? And more importantly, why? The dammed beast, Azog the defiler was presumably dead, long ago, so who could be?

It still bothered him the fact that his cousin, Daín Ironfoot, didn't join his request to follow on the quest. It certainly had been a disappointment. Gandalf believed that perhaps, the seven armies would join him to help reclaim Erebor, but Thorin knew that without the Arkenstone, it was an impossible thing. They had pled allegiance to who carried the Arkenstone. Gandalf's beliefs had showed to be unrealistic for his quest.

"Kat" Kili called Katrin. She turned her head towards his direction, being careful not to lose control of the pony. He approached her with a smile. "Master Oin seems very happy with your presence, you have another admirer" said the young prince with tease in his voice. At the front, Thorin frowned.

"Oh, you don't know? I have a collection of admirers here in Middle Earth, they are enchanted by my powers" the youngest laughed.

"Don't be silly, Kili. I'm too old for miss Katrin, and Dwalin would cut off my hands if I had any special intentions towards her" now everyone burst into laughter, except for Thorin, who pretended to be very concentrated on his thoughts. Noticing the seriousness on his friend, Balin approached to mount at his side.

"Thorin, may I ask what troubles your mind?" asked the older dwarf to his friend and king.

"Many things, my friend. But lately, about who sent that request for my head" Balin stared at his worried face and sighed. "It troubles me to know that I have an enemy that I don't even know".

"Aye, it's troublesome, but now you're not alone on the road, as a group we're safer from mercenaries" Thorin nodded.

"But, it gives me a strange feeling on my gut, to know that somewhere, there's someone hunting me".

"If I hadn't known any better, I would say that it may well be that dammed orc, who swore to end the durin's line".

"That beast is more likely dead from his wounds" Thorin's voice was charged with anger and spite.

"But it's a possibility…".

"Not a realistic one". Balin didn't insist, knowing that Thorin wouldn't accept the possibility of Azog being still alive.

~.~

"I must confess that I truly love this tent" Ori admitted for the thousandth time. "It's so comfortable".

"I agree, but I still prefer to sleep outside" Gloín stated while putting food on his plate. Bombur had made them dinner, like always. With the kitchen inside the tent, he was always very inspired to cook for the group.

"Aye, me too, and we still have to make watches for the night" Dwalin agreed with a strong head nod.

"But I made a lot of protection spells, you don't need to worry" Katrin didn't quite understand their resistance to the idea of sleeping inside the tent. Only a skill wizard could pierce her spells. Furthermore, she had taken her mother's advice into practice. Katherine had told her to also use runic stones to make a safe and protected perimeter. The runic stones had the power to reinforce the spells and incantations. She had read in one of the books, that in the past, wizards and witches, used to reinforce their magic with runic stones. Her family castle was also protected, thanks to those runes. They were very effective for a lot of things, and that was one of them. Thankfully, she choose the Study of Ancient Runes at Hogwarts, alongside Arithmancy. They were important subjects in the life of any smart wizard.

"I believe you and I believe in your abilities, don't get me wrong. You made a protection barrier, but I still found it necessary to watch during the night. You can never be too careful; you never know what is in the other side, especially in these mountains. What if there's another wizard?" Dwalin had a worried expression. "I trust you, but I don't trust outsiders. My heart and mind will be at peace if someone watches during the night, especially after knowing someone is hunting Thorin". Katrin sighed at his explanation. It all made sense, but she still felt confident about her spells.

"Ok, uncle. I understand your arguments and I respect that" Dwalin smiled and gave a pat on her shoulder.

"Thank you".

"But we'll continue to sleep inside, if master Dwalin doesn't mind" Fili said with a naughty look on his face, making Katrin, Ori and Bofur burst into laughter. "We have beds and a bathroom!".

"Yes, we have been blessed with a witch, the Mahal is in our favor, and she can even conjure water!" Katrin smiled but rolled her eyes. Kili and Fili wee being a little too theatrical, maybe to lighten the ambience.

"Boys!" Thorin's voice came from outside the tent, he seemed mad. The brothers exchanged a look and hurried outside. The other dwarfs followed them. Only Katrin stayed inside, avoiding Thorin, just like she had been doing lately. After that night at the ball, she realized that it was now more difficult to look straight at Thorin in the eyes, without blushing and remembering the way he held her in his arms.

Outside, Thorin had encouraged everyone to train with their weapons, saying it was good to not lose focus.

~.~

On the next days, the landscape began to change, giving place to a plainer field, allowing the ponies to walk with more ease. Fili and Kili were quite pleased with the change, turning even more cheerful. Ori would spend the time asking questions about their quest, annoying his brothers. Katrin was like her uncles and Thorin, worried, silently in an alert state. The others didn't talk much, being concentrated riding their ponies.

Sometimes they felt like they were being watched from afar. Balin told them that some believed that the trees could talk and even act as spies. Katrin thought that was just a legend, but perhaps it had some truth in it.

They only stopped when was necessary, normally to eat lunch and rest a little and at night. On the next morning, after the sun raised, they would ride again. That was their routine since the first day, and it would be until they reached their Erebor.

.

.

"C'mon, we're near, almost there" said a man with brown hair and grey eyes. His wand was illuminating his way.

"Calm down, Barker, only a few more minutes and we'll be able to see the place" replied another voice, it was a young woman. The others were in silence, only following them.

A month ago, an informant had given them directions and information's about a portal to another world. Since then, he had reached through a lot of wizards who followed the dark lord, or sympathized. It had been difficult as the times had changed with the new Ministry of Magic. It was full of mud bloods, like Hermione Granger, who was now someone very important at the Wizengamot.

There was a different world, waiting for them, with new opportunities for wizards like them. A place where they could spread their ideas, obtain status and power.

Since the fall of the Dark Lord, many death eaters had been arrested, but some managed to escape to other countries, and that had been their case. Their new ally was extremely helpful to their plan. Barker smiled with their plan, he was going to create a new world for those who wanted to practice the dark magic, and no one would be able to catch them.

But as soon as they arrived at that world, they would have to kill someone, an auror. He was warned about her, she was what they called an abomination: a mixed race. Her father wasn't even a proper muggle, he was a dwarf. Barker had met him in the past, a fine jewelry maker, but he didn't belong in the wizard community. He did his job and killed him, making of him an example.

.

.

At the Shire there was Bilbo Baggins, sited on his perch, reading a book. He had a strange dream that night, about a strange and weird adventure. It had been a very strange dream, especially because he was a hobbit and good hobbits didn't go on quests and adventures. Yet, a part of him, recognized that his life was rather boring. A part of his heart wished for adventures outside the Shire. But Bilbo would never admit that, as it was only a mere dream…

* * *

 **This chapter was smaller but I hope you liked it. As always, please review and let me know your thoughts =)**

 **Next Chapter, they are going to Bag End!**

 **Nice Egan**

 **xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

Hello! ^_^ I'm very sorry for my delay!

I hope you had a wonderful Christmas in the company of those you love and friends, with lots of good food.

Thank you for those who just started following this story and favorited, I'm very honoured. It gives me joy to know that there are more people enjoying my story.

I must give another thank you to my dear reviewers: Outofthisworldgal, FiliandKili'sGirl18, xxxMadameMysteryxxx, BloodyTink, and guest reviews.

Thank you ^.^ Your reviews give me strength!

In this chapter I had to put many phrases from the movie script, although I tried to put it at minimum, I apologize. I give you a bigger chapter, I hope that that's ok and you enjoy it =)

Note: English is not my first language, so forgive me for any mistake.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my OC characters. The rights go to Tolkien, Rowling and Peter Jackson.

* * *

Chapter 16

Katrin was sitting on a chair outside the tent, while reading a spellbook, while they still had daylight. Ori was on another chair at her side, apparently drawing something. Nori was carving something on a block of wood. Bofur and Bifur were lost in a conversation, but using some dwarfish sign language that Katrin didn't understood. Oin was reading one of Katrin's books about basic healing potions. Bombur was inside, skinning some rabbits for dinner. Dori was seated on a chair with a smile on his face, while smoking on his pipe. Fili and Kili were training with their swords, while Gloín was in a circle with Balin and Dwalin, talking about their plans. Thorín was alone in a corner, watching the view with a very concerned expression.

According to their calculations, on the next day they would reach Bree land. That was what Dwalin informed them, before they made camp. As they approached Bree, the spring seemed to greet them at every flower they saw. The fields were covered with beautiful wild flowers. They had also seen a huge field of roses, protected with a fence made of wood. It belonged to a farmer, who used to sell the roses to the nearest cities and villages. Rumors were that the owner was an elf, as the roses were too magnificent and had a very lasting life. Despite that, even Thorín smiled when they were passing through the field of rose bushes.

Ori, enchanted by the fact of being outside the Blue Mountains, would draw and write everything his eyes saw, from the plants to the people.

Thorín observed the group and sighed. This was the last time they would feel this peace and quiet. His heart had been aching every time he thought about what was expecting them further ahead. His nephews were deeply concentrated on their sword training, while the others seemed more relaxed. Only Thorín couldn't relax, his mind was always full of concern as he was their leader.

Two days ago, he had been under the impression they were being followed, but Dwalin eased his mind, telling him that they weren't attacked probably because of their number. But Thorín knew the motive, he was staring at it.

Katrin felt a piercing gaze upon her and lift her eyes from the book. It was Thorín with a concerned expression. For a few moments, she locked her eyes with his. The blue on Thorín's eyes showed an immense torrent of very different emotions. As she made eye contact with him, she gave him a smile for the first time since the day of the ball. Thorín realized that, knowing that she was now worried about him and so he gave one of his teasing smiles. It had been a while since the last time they looked each other in the eye. It was strange sometimes. The connection he felt when looking inside her eyes, was something Thorin never experienced with no one. Sometimes it was like he could tell how she was feeling. In his heart he knew why, but his mind didn't wanted to admit.

Not wanting to worry her, Thorín went inside the tent, giving her a small nod. At the same time, Fili and Kili, who despite being practicing their fighting, stopped for a moment and hushed towards Katrin, who returned her gaze to the book.

"When are you going to try practicing with us?" Fili asked with a concerned face. "I know you can defend yourself with magic and a dagger, but you have yet to master the basics of sword wielding".

"Indeed, Fee, you're absolutely right about that. Master Dwalin gave us permission to teach her, so we should" Kili spoke with a comical manner.

"Katrin" she lifted her head to look at them. "Let's do it now while the sun is still shining". Fili took the book from her hands and pulled from the chair. Katrin made an annoyed face. Dwalin who watched the whole scene from afar, smiled and nodded. Katrin rolled her eyes and allowed herself to be put in a fighting position. Fili quickly gave her a sword and as soon he did that, both brothers started circling around her.

"What are you doing?" Katrin was intrigued by their new strategy.

"Well, it seems that none of the conventional ways of teaching worked for you…so we'll change the things a little bit, make it a little more fun" Kili explained with a teasing face. Fili was holding his two swords, as he was exceptional with dual wielding. At least Kili only hold a single sword his hands, but he didn't look less threatening.

"Let's call it a more active practice, since that's the incentive you need to focus. You need to feel like you're in a real live threat situation" Fili answered in a more serious note.

"Rest assured, if I feel like I'm in a live threatening situation, I'll jinx you!"

"We won't give you time for that, you can only use your sword to defend from us, wands are forbidden in our practice, Katrin" as those words were said, the assault begun.

Katrin realized that they were being serious, when Fili started to really invest against her to attack. While she was worried with his dual wielding, she missed Kili's attack from behind. Katrin felt a slight pain on her shoulder; he didn't pierced her with the sword although. Whilst she looked at Kili, Fili was able to approach her face with his two swords.

"You're not paying attention, if this was a real fight, you would already be long dead" Fili words were filled with truth and furious feeling took over her. She promised to not use her wand to fight them, but the urge to reach it was too big.

"Look, if I was in your position, I would try to wound my opponent in an undefended area, like my stomach" Fili advised, Katrin nodded and instead of hitting on the stomach, she poked him on the kidney area.

"I may not know how to fight with a sword, but I know where the weakness lay" Katrin said with a slight smile.

With that, Fili and Kili finally were able to teach her something about sword wielding, despite still having a long way. Dwalin and Balin looked proud, as Katrin was finally understanding the basics and using her feet to move from the attacks. Maybe Dwalin had been too soft when he tried to teach his niece. He smiled with that thought, maybe one day he would still be able to have his own children. But for now, he would take a good care of Katrin, as in his heart she was already like a daughter to him.

From inside, Thorín heard the clinking sounds from the swords, but he thought that it was just Kili and Fili. Never would he guess that Katrin was in the middle of the training with them. Bombur looked at his friend and king with an amused expression, while Thorin took his flute from his pocket. It has been at least thirty years since the last time he saw Thorin playing the music instrument. Bombur smiled and put the rabbits in the magic oven.

On the next morning they finally arrived at Breeland. Despite the spring days, the rain found them and they quickly became soaked from the rain. Ori and Dori turned very annoyed by the rain, whilst the others enjoyed it. Katrin was the only one who didn't get drenched, as her cloak was enchanted to protect from the rain. She made a mental note to apply the same spells on the company.

At first, the idea of going to the Prancing Pony was thought, but then Balin and Dwalin agreed that for security matters, that it would be best for the group to stay at the entrance of the town, behind the defensive spells and housed inside Katrin's tent. Even Thorin himself was reluctant of going to the Prancing Pony, for the fact that more men would be there waiting for him.

After mounting the camp and make a few fires, Kili and Fili took Ori to hunt with them. They thought that it was imperative for the librarian to learn more survival skills. Dori agreed with their idea, while Nori followed them to make sure everything went smoothly. On the other hand, Katrin didn't understood why they need to hunt if they were in front of the gates and could easily buy food. Thorin tried to explain that would make them less noticeable and Katrin forced herself to agree. She was trying to be nicer to him and even talk, but their conversations would be very quick and monosyllabic. The memory of the ball still haunted her heart.

Very recently, her dreams came back. Sometimes they were like visions of little things that would happen daily, and other times they were like her worst nightmares. It was stressing enough to have to worry about their safety, and now she also had to meditate about her dreams. They could be just silly dreams, but at the same time they could be a little more than that.

Outside the tent, Katrin decided that she should practice some of the spells she had found about medieval wizards. Some of the spells were very good and original, while others were somewhat very dangerous to the opponent. Fili and Kili had been right with their argument; Katrin should try harder to improve her skills with the sword, in case she was caught off guard. She was even starting to have dreams where she was in a battle and she couldn't defeat her opponents solely with the power of her wand. But it was hard for a witch like herself to learn something so medieval and…muggle, that was what she truly felt.

Katrin conjured a dummy doll, like the ones used at the auror academy, and started with her training. The time passed quickly, like every time she tried to master a new spell or curse. Some of these spells and curses were hard, but fortunately she was a trained witch. Almost all of them came from Latin or from other ancient language. It was good that witches and wizards had a good Latin knowledge, so it wouldn't be too hard. On the next days focused on training the new spells and curses and left a good part of the afternoon to sword training with Kili and Fili. She still hadn't made an impressive evolution with her skills, but at last she was slowly getting better. For her own excuse, she told herself that as a wielding wand witch, it was not in her nature to fight with muggle weapons. It was not prejudice as Fili thought, as once he openly told her. Katrin had the feeling that some of the dwarfs thought that she was too proud to do things like muggles. Maybe that was true in a way.

The April 26th approached, making the company very agitated to meet the last member that Gandalf had promised. Thorin was highly dubious of the burglar that he didn't even meet.

Gandalf had met with them a few hours before their meeting at Bag End, telling them that it would be for the best if they didn't arrive all at the same time, saying that they could frighten the poor Bilbo Baggins. Furthermore, it would be too suspicious if others saw a large group of dwarfs. Kili and Fili found the idea quite hilarious, and even came with a song about it, making Bofur and Bifur laugh. Katrin thought that it was highly suspicious, why it was so bad if all the dwarfs arrive at the same time? Gandalf chuckled and winked a knowing eye.

However, it was not in that day that Katrin was able to find her little dwarf owl, as her companion was in a mission for Gandalf. It was still unknown for the witch that the little fellow had followed her there.

In the end, the deal was that she, Katrin would stay behind with Thorin to dismount the camp and her tent. Gandalf told her that it was for security purposes. Balin and Dwalin agreed immediately, but she knew that they were up to no good, with a secret plan. They wanted Katrin to be alone with Thorin. The whole company knew that Katrin and Thorin weren't speaking directly to each other since they left the Blue Mountains, so they all secretly agreed among themselves to leave them behind in order to create an opportunity. Obviously they weren't as smart as they thought, as Thorin and Katrin immediately realized their tactic.

Deep down, Thorin loved the idea, he had to admit. He was going to take the opportunity to talk to Katrin and hopefully mend the void between them.

~~~…~~~~

When Thorin extinguish the last fire from the camp, whilst Katrin had already arranged everything as no one had ever been there. The tent was once again well placed inside her backpack. The spells had been taken down, after she realized no one was watching from the outside of the shields. They were near the trees, so it was safer to continue unseen. Once they got to their ponies, the animals seemed excited to travel again.

There were still a few hours before the sunset; it was the time they would take to get to the Bag End, the house of the hobbit. The rest of the company had departed in groups an hour before them. That was the plan; they would arrive after everyone else.

For almost an hour, the ride was made in profound silence, only hearing the sound of the hulls of the ponies. One person or another would pass by them, eventually, but they didn't represent a threat. Still, Katrin always had her wand ready, beside other tricks. Thorin glanced towards her for a few moments and decided that it was time to break the silence.

"It's been awhile since the last time we rode alone" Katrin looked at Thorin and nod. "I hope we can take this opportunity to talk".

"Of course, your majesty" Katrin agreed that they should take that opportunity to solve their differences, or at least the pregnant silence between them.

"Do not mock me, my lady" and there it was, the smirk she was so used to and the provoking tone. "I want to apologize" Katrin immediately felt her face getting tense. "I was mean and I have to tell you that…".

"No, there's no need to apologize, what is done, is done, Thorin" Katrin said with a forced smile. "I totally understand what you did and why you did it…so…there's not need to…".

"Don't be stubborn!" Thorin stopped his pony, while looking straight into her olive green eyes. "I know that I hurt you, and to be quite honest, in doing so I also hurt myself. It's been very painful to be at your side and be totally ignored, because that's what you've been doing with me." Katrin lowered her gaze, not really wanting to get lost inside Thorin's eyes. He was right in his words; she had been ignoring him since the night of the ball. And that only made her realize how much her feelings for him had grown. Sometimes, she would day dream about that day, wishing that everything had been different.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me, because I don't think I deserve your forgiveness".

"Do you mean that, or are you saying that only to ease my heart?" Thorin seemed surprise by her sudden reaction. "I'm sorry, I…we shouldn't distract ourselves with feelings, right now we should just be friends and focus on this important quest". Katrin's heart felt betrayed by her own words. How could she be so cold right now? She should hug him and tell him about her feelings. But no, her rational auror side, choose to speak.

"Katrin" Thorin's voice was merely a whisper, he seemed surprised. "Of course I mean it. Every time I look at you, I remember how much of an idiot I was with you…I should just have gave you a courting bead that day, but instead…I was truly stupid, I'm sorry" Thorin cut the distance between the two ponies and hold her hand tightly. "I'll say it again, I'm very sorry, I was a tremendous idiot…please forgive me, the way we are now…it's killing me and I want you to know that you mean everything to me". The last part of the phrase started repeating itself inside Katrin's head, circling in an endless loop. Her race was racing at his sudden confession.

Katrin looked at his blue eyes, feeling once again overwhelmed by them. She simply couldn't resist him. How could she act normal around him, when what she wanted most was to openly tell him about her feelings? She stretched her fingers from his hand and touched his face, feeling his beard.

"There's nothing to forgive, I already told you…I understand why you did it, I don't condemn you" Thorin closed his eyes at her sweet touch. "I promise that I won't be cold anymore…I can't resist you much longer, after all, I also have strong feelings for you". Thorin opened his blue eyes and gave her a genuine smile, taking her hand and kissing the palm. Katrin felt a shiver running through her spine, and blushed deeply, imagining how it would be if he kissed her on the lips. There it was, she finally told him about her feelings.

"From now on, what happens, happens…let's not hold ourselves back because of the mission" Thorin said in a gentle and seductive voice, with another kiss on her hand, enjoying seeing the red on her cheeks. He wanted to say more, but it was too soon, for now it was a great advance. At least they both admitted to have feelings for each other, very strong feelings, Thorin thought with a smile. Katrin glanced at him and couldn't stop herself from smiling like a fool.

~.~.~.~

At Bag End, Bilbo Baggins, the very righteous hobbit, was having his diner meal. Enjoying the amazing smell, he sniffed more deeply, caressing the smell in his memories. But a sudden and strong knock on the door, interrupted the precious moment.

When he opened the door, there was a tall dwarf. He was bald, but had hair on the sides with several braids on the side. An axe was on his shoulder, while a sword was on his back and he had and intimidating look.

"Dwalin, at your service"

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours" the big and muscular dwarf entered through the door, leaving a perplex Bilbo behind. He had a threatening appearance with all those tattoos on the arms and on the bald head. Gandalf's image popped into his mind and he felt immediately annoyed. It must be the wizards fault for the disturbance. Once this Dwalin dwarf was eating his dinner, there was another dwarf at the door. Apparently his name was Balin and he was Dwalin's older brother.

One by one, the company arrived at Bilbo's house, causing their host a great deal of stress. Fili and Kili immediately took as their job to tease the little fellow, whilst Bofur and Bifur would explore the rooms with excitement. Bombur was marveled with the pantry, and couldn't decide what to eat first. The cheese seemed a good pick. Gandalf sit himself on a comfortable chair near the fireplace, while waiting for Thorin and Katrin. Ori was trying to get the maximum information about hobbits, making Bilbo a little surprised and annoyed as he was observing how his house was being ravished by the group of dwarfs. In his idea, they were no more than savages, eating everything and making a mess. But in a few months everything would change and he would old those memories close to his heart, forever.

~~..~~

It was nightfall and the moon was shining on the sky, beaming with white light, like a rare jewel. Katrin and Thorin were riding in for a half an hour now since they arrived at the Shire.

"Thorin, are you sure you know where the house is?" Katrin was getting tired of walking in circles. They had just passed the same house for the fourth time. Even when Katrin mentioned that she could cast a spell to point the way, Thorin refused with all his stubbornness.

"I'm sure, Gandalf told us that the house would have a mark on the front door, a dwarfish rune. I'm sure it's this way" Thorin looked at the map he had in his hands with a frowned forehead. Katrin rolled her eyes and pulled her wand from her holster.

"Point me Bag End" saying those words with her wand raised, made jets of green light appear. Thorin looked confused despite surprised and let a grunt. Katrin gave a smirk and followed the green lights with Thorin behind her.

After a good fifteen minutes, they were on the other side of the Shire. It seemed like Thorin had been completely wrong about Bag End's location. Although he didn't want to admit, he was glad that Katrin cast a spell to guide them to the right place. And there it was a house that seemed like a hole in the ground with a wooden door with a shining rune. All hobbit houses had that kind of architecture, and despite the appearance, they were the coziest and warm.

They dismounted from the ponies and tied, guiding them to the place where the rest of the company had put the rest of the ponies.

Before knocking on the door, Thorin looked at Katrin with a smirk and then gently took her maiden braid, the one where one would use courting beads. She was looking so adorable and beautiful with her nervous face and pink cheeks. No one had ever made his heart beat that way, or had no one made him feel the torrent of emotions he felt, since he met her.

Katrin's breath was heavy and she felt her cheeks getting redder by the second. It was strange and kind of exciting to have him teasing her like that. His touch was gentle, yet warm and full of tease, with a hidden promise for something. Thorin lowered his head and kissed her left cheek, brushing his beard and his lips, taking more time in the kiss.

"I'm sorry, but you looked too irresistible to me" Katrin trembled a little with his husky voice on her ears. He cupped her face with his hands and touched her nose with his, centimeters from kissing her, feeling her breath. Katrin licked her lips and pulled herself away, remembering where they were. Thorin's eyes flickered as he also had forgotten where he was, his heart screamed with frustration. Katrin blinked an eye at him and then gave three strong knocks on the door.

After a moment the door was opened by a small man, a hobbit as Katrin had learned. He had an apprehensive look on his face and his clothes were quite different in style, when compared with the dwarfs. The company was visible from the inside. Dwalin was against a column wall with a slight smile on his face, contrasting with Bofur and Nori who had naughty smirks.

"Gandalf" Thorin entered first with a sassy smile on the corner of his lips "I thought you said…this place would be easy…to find. I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago" said the hobbit with confusion.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself" Gandalf explain with a patient tone. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield" Gandalf said with a smile.

"And Katrin Fundin" Bilbo saw another figure entering behind Thorin. It was a woman, smaller in height than Thorin, but much different in attitude, Bilbo immediately liked her. Katrin smiled at him "Pleased to meet you, mister Bilbo Baggins".

"So…this is the hobbit" Thorin circled around Bilbo, analyzing him, while Katrin removed her cloak and put her backpack on the stand on the wall. "Tell me Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin asked with the same sassy smile.

"Pardon me?" Bilbo was surprised by the question, confused no doubt. The company laughed at his reaction.

"Ax or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin asked defiant with wickedness on his blue eyes.

"Well I have some skills at conkers, if you must know…but I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo answered in a proud tone. Katrin merely rolled her eyes. So this was what Gandalf had arranged as a burglar for them.

"Thought as much…He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin chuckled and exchanged a glance with Katrin, who gave a cold grin. Gandalf was relieved and sighed with concern; the challenge of their meeting had yet begun.

Inside, the little house was quite spacious with several rooms, all made of fine wood with round doors and passages, like tunnels. It seemed like the others had already eaten, so only Katrin and Thorin ate at the table, while the rest of their friends would drink their beers. Gandalf from the corner of the dining room, decided to break the silence.

"What news do you bring from Ered Luin? I tried to ask, but none of the members of your company wielded any kind of information, almost like they are made at me" Kili and Fili snorted, whilst Katrin almost choked with the supper.

"I meet with the envoys of the seven kingdoms, but they refused to risk their lives on this quest. This quest is ours alone, after we are able to capture the Arkenstone and Erebor back, they will aid us. That was the deal" Thorin answered showing deep disappointment. "They are free to do so, what I am asking, it's simply too much. Even my cousin, I understand how hard it must be for him to put the lives of his dwarfs on the line because of Smaug. I wished with all my heart that it was different, as I would do…but the reality is quite different and we can't change it". There was a big silence and the sound of a few sighs of sadness, Gandalf had expected this result, it wasn't unexpected. But they still had their chances, they had too…

"What quest is this you're talking about?" the voice of Bilbo interrupted the silence. Thorin and Gandalf exchanged a look. Katrin felt suddenly angry. Didn't he already knew?

"Bilbo, my clear fellow, let us have a little more light". "Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands…lies a single solitary peak." Gandalf took what it seemed to be a rolled parchment and unfolded at the center of the table, while talking. It was a map of part of the Middle Earth.

"The Lonely Mountain" Bilbo read with a candle on his hand.

"Aye, Oin has read…the portents, and the portents say it is time." Gloin stated with a serious face with his read beard.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold" Oin started to explain, while Gandalf took his smoking pipe. "When the birds of yore return…to Erebor…the reign of the beast…will end". Katrin rolled her eyes upon hearing Oin, feeling quite tempted to jinx Gandalf for not explaining things to Bilbo.

"Uh, what beast? What are you talking about?" Bilbo immediately demanded to know what business they were referring to.

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible…chiefest and greatest…calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather. Teeth like razors…claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals." Bofur felt the urge to explain to the hobbit, receiving heavy glares from Katrin and Gandalf.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo shorted Bofur explanation with a very worried look. Suddenly Ori raised from his chair with a convinced expression.

"I'm not afraid. I'm up for it" Dori looked at his younger brother with apprehension. "I'll give him a taste of dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" some of the company cheer for Ori, but his older brother made him sit.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us but we number just 13. Not 13 of the best…nor brightest" Balin said with concern causing uproar from the others. Katrin frown her forehead, as her uncle obviously didn't include her in the number.

"We may be few in number, but we are fighters, all of us…to the last dwarf!" Fili said with the need of lighten the morale of the company.

"And you forget we have two wizards in our company. Katrin is an auror and Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time" Katrin's cheeks turned red with the attention she received; Kili sure liked to talk!

"Oh, Well, no. I wouldn't say…" Gandalf tried to explained the misconception. ~

"How many, then?" Dori asked with curiosity to clear things. "How many dragons have you killed?". Gandalf coughed with the smoke he inhaled from the pipe. Katrin rolled her eyes again, as that question promoted chaos again on the table, making several of the dwarfs raise from their chairs.

"Shazara!" Thorin shouted standing from his chair. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!" the dwarfs cheered his speech, although inside, Thorin was not as confident as he looked. Katrin took the moment of silence to stand and gave a heavy look at the others.

"Do you even know how to kill a dragon? Do you know what is the weakness of this Smaug? Don't act as you know. Gandalf, tell us now how do you believe we'll succeed to end this beast" Katrin tried to get the answers they deserved from the old wizard. "Thorin is right, if there are signs, we are not the only ones to have seen them. Others might be in this very moment to take the mountain. We should be brave and have courage, yes. But we should also be very aware of our path and who's watching us". Gandalf didn't expect the young witch to be so keen, yet he was proud of her thinking. Her presence as Bilbo would be very beneficial to the company.

"You're right, my dear Katrin. He mustn't be fool and think that this will be an easy rode. As for your question, I know for sure that you have already figured a way to kill the beast, have you not?" Gandalf gave her a sassy wink. Could he do mind reading? As she asked herself that, the grey wizard gave a simple nod, as answering her silent question. How did he do it without her realizing? Before she had some doubts, but now she truly believed that he was an extremely powerful wizard.

"You're absolutely right, I did. I've been informed that only big black arrows can kill this dragon, so we made those kinds of arrows while I was at the Blue Mountains. And I also have been searching for a mortal venom to apply in the arrows. This is my plan, and I hope it works" Katrin confessed with a very serious face. Thorin tapped her shoulders with both of his hands. The movement didn't pass unnoticed by Fili and Kili who smirked.

"It seems to me that we have the perfect plan, brilliant as expected" Gandalf smiled.

"But we have another problem" Balin interrupted "The front gate is sealed, we cannot enter the mountain". The dwarves exchanged worried looks. Gandalf surprise them when he decided to deposit a key on the table. It was a dwarfish kind of key, and it was familiar. Thorin immediately recognized it.

"How come you have this key?" Thorin grabbed the key with hope in his eyes.

"It was your father who gave it to me, and I kept it safe until now. It's rightfully yours, Thorin".

"From which door is this key from?" Thorin asked.

"It's from a hidden door. It's all explained in this map, but there's a problem" Gandalf silenced for a moment "It's all written in ancient dwarfish runic. I can't decipher all the information. But the good news is that there are others in our world, who can read it well. There is hope for this quest and we must have courage and be clever". Then, Gandalf turned to Bilbo who was very silent, hearing everything. "And that's why we are here, Bilbo. We need you to be our official burglar". Bilbo's eyes widen and he felt a small rush running through his body. Were they asking him to be a burglar? He wasn't a burglar.

"What are you asking me? I'm not a burglar!" Thorin snorted with arrogance and Katrin elbowed him.

"Of course you aren't, this must be a joke from Gandalf, a very bad one I must admit" Thorin interfered. Another ruckus begun at the table, all dwarves were talking with excited loud voices.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is" Gandalf yelled, catching all the attention. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. And if you don't accept my judgement, then I'm not going!". Bilbo was startled with all that was happening in his dining room and wished that all was just a weird dream.

"Very well, I'll trust you, wizard. But he has to learn how to defend himself, there are far more dangers than we expected. If he dies, I won't be responsible" Thorin said in a quieter voice to Gandalf who nodded in agreement.

"Balin, give him a contract" Thorin said to Balin who nodded his head. Katrin still thought that all was very suspicious. Why would they take a hobbit? She couldn't manage to just accept Gandalf's explanations. She knew that this mister Bilbo would be her responsibility. As she understood, he didn't knew how to use any kind of weapon. Well, she wasn't one to talk, as she wasn't still very good with swords, but a least she was very good with her wand.

Lost in her thoughts, Katrin realized when Thorin's voice started humming a song. As the baritone voice said the first verses, she recognized it. Brandin, her father used to sing her that song to sleep. She never thought that the lyrics spoke of real story. Now it had a new meaning for her. All the other dwarfs joined singing the song, while Gandalf and Bilbo stood in silence, both meditating.

~.~.~.~

Bilbo's house was bigger than it seemed from the outside, having a lot of rooms for all his unwelcome and unexpected guests. With that, Katrin didn't have to open her tent to sleep. It was nice to have a real room again. When the dwarfs were all talking among themselves, Katrin took the moment to have a private conversation with Gandalf. He was not surprised by her inquiries, on the contrary. After their conversation, Katrin was more at ease with their plans. She wanted to know who would help them with the map. Gandalf told her but demanded for her secrecy, as Thorin wouldn't appreciate to know. They would need to be very cunning, on Slytherin mode.

Wearing her pajamas, Katrin remembered with a smile the moments she had with Thorin. Finally they were on speaking terms again. They both were stubborn, and she was glad with the opportunity that the company created for them. Her didn't asked anything yet, but she knew that they knew.

The moment Thorin almost kissed her was still on her mind, making her cheeks blush. Maybe she was being foolish, acting like a teenager. But then again, she had seen people around their love ones, but she never been one of them before.

At least they didn't have to pretend like nothing happened. She was certain that from now on, Thorin would be more straightforward in regards of their relation, as she would be too.

Suddenly, Katrin heard a voice calling from her bag. It must be her mother from the two mirror way. She reached the velvet bag and took the mirror. Indeed it was her mother and she had a very troubled face.

"Finally! Katrin, my love, I have some bad news. You better sit down" Katrin found it strange and but remained silenced. "Hagrid saw some strange men entering the forbidden forest".

"What? What's happening? Tell me!" Katrin was now alarmed, she had a very bad feeling about it.

"The centaurs told Hagrid, that those men were in fact dark wizards…and that…they headed to the portal…" Katrin's face was pale and her heart started beating fast. Her mind had a million thoughts twirling.

"But…I told your uncle…and he went after them with a team of aurors". Katherine was in a very worried state. "I wanted to go, but Kian convinced me that it would be best if I stayed here, would you need anything. And…your uncle will find you first, don't you worry, he has his ways. Everything will be alright". Katrin didn't found any relief with that information, on the contrary. Should she tell her uncles and Thorin?

Without hesitation, Katrin dressed herself again, but not with the dresses she's been wearing lately. She put the clothes she normally used in her world and got out of the room to alert Gandalf. Neither of them slept that night.

* * *

WHat did you think of this chapter? Too cheesy? Too long? Tell me your opinions please and please review!

Xxxx

Nice Egan


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! ^_^**

 **I'm very sorry for my delay, but this time I can guarantee that the chapters will flow more easier and so I'll update faster!**

 **Thank you for those who just started following this story and favorited, I'm very honored. It gives me great joy to know that there are more people enjoying my story.**

 **I must give another thank you to my dear reviewers: xxxMadameMysteryxxx, FiliandKili'sGirl18, Lovely-Daisy , BloodyTink, Bueshang, weasleytemper( I didn't take offense, don't worry!) and aurorita for the reviews. Your reviews give me strength!**

 **Thanks to Darkdragondude1234 for the suggestions. If any of you have suggestions, just say it and don't be shy!**

 **I hope you like this chapter and you enjoy it =)**

 **Note: English is not my first language, so forgive me for any mistake. I'm currently searching for a beta reader, but I still haven't had any luck =(**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my OC characters. The rights go to Tolkien, Rowling and Peter Jackson.**

* * *

Chapter 17

"Would you stop with that damned song?" the blond men questioned with annoyance. His name was Jeremy Hall.

Jeremy wasn't a fan of classical music and wasn't a death eater either. He never followed the so called Dark Lord, but he enjoyed the dark arts.

When he was in Berlin at a library reading some old books about the dark arts, he was contacted because of his tastes. He didn't even consider himself evil, only curious of the darker magic. When he heard about the portal to this wonderful new world, even though he wasn't a death eater, he couldn't resist the invite. So there he was now, while listening to the annoying music played by the gramophone.

John Barker got out of his tent with a smile on his face, while his grey eyes had an icy glow.

"Friends, I have good news, gather here and listen". The men and women stopped what they were doing and went to the place Barker was.

"I've been contacted by those who will be our allies in this land, so don't worry. Soon we'll make a new home for us in here". Everyone on the camp looked at each other with meaningful faces; some seemed excited, while others were obviously apprehensive about it. Who were these allies? That was the true question.

"Who are these allies?" Marcos Greene, an older wizard from Ireland asked. "How can you be so sure?".

"Listen well, Marcos and all of you. There are others with magic on this world, and it seems that we haven't passed unnoticed by those who matter. He, a very powerful dark lord, talked to me and made an agreement with us. His name is Sauron and if we help him, we will gain immensely" answered John Barker with a wide and crazy smile. Some of the eyes of the wizards beamed in anticipation. "But, we won't see him soon, first we'll make acquaintance with one of his commanders". The death eaters nodded in agreement with a few cheers, while the wizards and witches who never served the dark lord, only remained in silence.

Since their arrival, they have been in a camp close to a big lake area, surrounded by a big forest line. Obviously they would remain invisible to the outside world for the time being. They would gain better knowledge of this medieval world, if no one knew about their presence. Sometimes a few of them would go outside of the camp, but not without a proper disguise.

~.~.~

When Bilbo woke up on the next morning, he found the house horribly quiet compared with the previous night. He passed the night dreaming about dragons and gold falling from the sky, it was a ridiculous dream. He didn't knew exactly why, but he felt a strange excitement getting through his veins from the thought of going on an adventure outside the Shire. He blamed his Took side.

When he got to the living room he realized that everyone had gone, even Gandalf. Then he saw the contract on the table, like it was waiting for him, tempting him. Bilbo sighed and went to the bathroom to wash his face. Suddenly he realized that he had to go on this quest. It was the missing part of his life, like he was meant to be part of that specific adventure. Although hobbits were well behaved and didn't go on adventures, there was a voice in his head, telling him that he had to go. It was his Took blood!

In a split second, he ran through the corridors of Bag End and made backpack with everything a hobbit would need on the wild. He had clothes, some pans to make food, some groceries that would last a longer time. As he arranged his backpack, he felt like it was weightless and much bigger, so he got carried away and packed a lot of things. Maybe the old wizard made something with his backpack, a way to allure him. Oh, the handkerchiefs, he almost forgot. A comfy pillow, some blankets and covers, among other things he would need.

He made his backpack in five minutes; all the things were already next to his bag…like magic!

Bilbo grabbed his keys, staff and was ready to run to the adventure of his life. He wished that it wasn't a big mistake.

~.~.~.~

"What? There are dark wizards on the loose in Middle Earth?" Kili asked with a slight grin on his face. Katrin gave him a harsh look. "Ok, ok, don't look at me like that!" exclaimed Kili upon receiving disapproval glances from Thorin and Gandalf. Fili only shook his head at his younger brother.

The company had stopped on their way to discuss the recent matters. Gandalf didn't wanted to worry them, but Katrin told them otherwise, making them stop after leaving the Shire. The ponies looked relaxed when compared with Thorin, Balin and Dwalin, who were alarmed.

"Let's not be so alarmed, I'm sure we'll be able to avoid them. I can sense their magic, they are far from us" Gandalf said trying to ease the dwarfs worry. But he knew that this new presence wouldn't bring a good fortune for their quest. As one of the guardians of Middle Earth it was his duty to pay a close look into this subject. Gandalf's intuition told him that they should be very careful from now on.

"Thorin…don't worry, I'll protect us from this threat. And furthermore, my uncle, a great auror, he came to arrest them. I'm sure his team will be able to found them first" Katrin said in a reassuring tone, trying to dispel the panic. Thorin exchanged a grave look with the Fudin sons. Gandalf sighed and nodded at Katrin, who was trying to give a relaxed face.

"Very well, but…I ask you to tell us if they are too close to us" said Thorin with apprehension.

"Of course" Katrin nodding in agreement.

"Katrin my dear, as your uncle, I just want to ask you to not exert yourself too much" murmured Balin while embracing his niece.

"Don't worry, uncle".

"Now, Gandalf…are you sure that mister Baggins is coming with us?" Fili asked to interrupt the heavy conversation. The wizard smiled and gave him some coins.

"I'm so sure that I'll even bet on that" Gandalf answered with a laugh.

Thorin glanced at Katrin with a worried expression; in return she gave him a big smile as telling him not to worry, whilst grabbing his hand with a gentle touch. Kili saw the gesture and placed a broad smile on his face. They were discreet, but just not enough for the archer's eyes.

While they waited for more thirty minutes for Bilbo Baggins, Katrin grabbed one of her books. This one was about wards protection spells. They were different from the spells she had been using; they were stronger and required a great knowledge of Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Wards made with rune spells were much stronger and efficient than normal protection spells. Fortunately for her, she studied those at Hogwarts and even more after graduation.

Despite what she told the company, her mind was deeply troubled with concern. How did a group of death eaters found the portal? Who could've told them about it? Certainly nobody from her trust would give that kind of information. Her heart was beating fast while thinking about it. Her intuition told her that they should be very cautious while traveling to Erebor. They had to worry about the bounty hunters that were after Thorin, and now the list increased with the death eaters. Who could they be? Her mind was hammering to figure it out. Did they escape from Azkaban? Where were they hidden? What business could they possible have in Middle Earth? Everything was starting to unfold very suspiciously.

Last night after receiving the news from her mother, Katrin run to Gandalf. Luckily, the old wizard wasn't sleeping, but rather by the fireplace smoking from his pipe. He was lost in deep thought. As soon as Katrin told him about the death eaters, Gandalf showed no surprise. In fact, he informed her how he had sensed their presence in Middle Earth. That gave her even more questions, but Gandalf told her to not panic, that in due time he would explain everything. Katrin only wished that her uncle Kian would be able to find the group of death eaters before they could find her and the rest of the company. She really had a bad feeling about them.

It was just when Katrin was reading more about ward bloods, when she heard a voice coming from afar. All the members of the company looked at the direction where the voice was coming from. It was the hobbit Bilbo Baggins. It seemed like he had been running all his way to reach them. Gandalf smiled to her, as he had never doubt that his friend would join them.

"Wait! Wait!" Bilbo was yelling while running. "I signed it!" Bilbo stood in front of Balin, showing the contract. Balin received the contract from the hobbit's hands. The dwarf took his pair of glasses from the inner pocket of his leather jacket and started to read the signature.

"Alright, everything appears to be in order" Balin said with a proud smile and then looking at Thorin who gave a grumpy smile. "Welcome to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield" Bilbo gave an uncertain smile.

"Give him a pony. Our waiting here is over, let's go" Thorin said with a commanding voice, getting to his pony, which was eating the grass with the other ponies.

"There's no need. I'm quite used to long walks" Bilbo said while refusing the order. The dwarfs laughed at his statement and he felt two arms holding him from the shoulders. Next thing he knew, he was on a pony. "I'm sure that was not necessary!".

"Oh mister Baggins, just relax" said Fili patting his shoulder with too much strength, almost making Bilbo fall from the pony. "I'm sorry" Fili apologized; Bilbo just rolled his hazel eyes and muttered something to himself, whilst the dwarfs laughed loud.

Bilbo was feeling terrified with the experience of riding a pony. Suddenly the pony neighs and tosses its head, making him surprised and uncomfortable.

"Come on, Nori, pay up. Go on" Oín yelled at Nori who tossed a sack of money to him. Abruptly several sacks of money begun passing between the group of dwarves.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked with curiosity striking inside him.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't" Gandalf answered at his side with a naughty smile. Bilbo didn't knew how he should feel about it. He looked at the wizard with an intrigued expression.

"What did you think?".

"Hmmm" At the same time Gandalf catches a sack of money tossed to him and puts it in his bag. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second". With a kind smile the grey wizard answered.

~.~.~

A few days passed since the company left the Shire, leaving the Hobbiton lands behind. Now they were crossing the Lone-lands, a less welcoming landscape, with roads in bad conditions. Few people were seen in the vast area, in fact the men which they saw, were merely passing like them. Sometimes ruins of castles and other constructions were visible from afar.

"Katrin, what is that you are doing here behind?" Kili asked intrigued by the fact that the red haired witch had fallen behind, when she normally rode in the front with her uncles.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just making sure everything is ok" Katrin said with a heavy breath, whilst looking at the sky. She didn't said more to avoid concerning him. Only Gandalf really knew how dangerous the death eaters could be.

Katrin was riding behind the company in order to make sure they didn't leave any kind of traces and to capture any type of odd or suspicious activity in their surroundings. Pretending not to notice what she was about, Fili and Kili, joined her. They were not fool and knew that those dark wizards meant bad things for them. If Katrin choose to ride behind to see their security, it would be only fair that they too joined in her task.

Bilbo Baggins was awkwardly riding his pony while sneezing every thirty seconds. He observed the gloomy expressions in the dwarves faces, even Gandalf seemed deeply concerned. Since the day they had left the Shire, they were in a continuous alert state, like waiting for something bad to happen. Their leader was no exception.

On the first days, the only people to openly talk to him had been the youngest dwarves, Ori, Kili, Fili and Katrin. They found his hobbit life fascinating, yet boring as Katrin said. Bilbo was a little surprised to discover that she was a young witch. She had even asked him if he enjoyed his backpack with the spells. Bilbo knew it was magic that made his bag much bigger and weightless, but he always thought that it had been Gandalf. For the alteration in his bag, Bilbo had been very pleased and thankful. He even started writing a journal, just like the young Ori.

Ahead, Thorin lead with Gandalf, while sharing deep conversations about their quest.

~.~.~.

Observing the leaves under the moonlight, Katrin wondered where her uncle might be with his auror team. Could they catch the death eaters or even find her? What could the death eaters want in Middle Earth?

Meanwhile, her ears caught the attention of what was happening around her. The dwarves were around the fireplace talking in a small tone, but what made her look was the sudden screams from afar. Katrin immediately reached her wand, despite knowing they were shielded by protection spells. Thorin's face became stiffen, while the rest of the company exchanged meaningful looks, already knowing what the screams meant. Only Bilbo and Katrin were clueless, but obviously concluded that the screams were something awfully bad.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked with a very worried voice.

"Orcs" Kili answered and another screaming was heard.

"No way, orcs?" Bilbo couldn't believe it.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them" Fili started with a darker tone. Katrin griped her wand and felt Dwalin's hand on her left shoulder.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood" Kili said very serious, making Bilbo turn pale and frightened. The two brothers looked at each other and begin laughing with the hobbit's reaction. Bofur and Bifur shook their heads showing how they didn't find it amusing or funny.

""You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin stormed at his nephews, giving them a very reprehensive glare.

""We didn't mean anything by it".

"We're sorry, uncle" Fili lowered his head feeling guilty with their silly joke, that as it turns out it wasn't funny at all.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world. You know nothing of the terrors that orcs can cause on the innocents" Thorin shook his head in disappointment and walked off to the edge of the cliff whilst looking out over the valley. Katrin glanced at Fili and Kili whose expressions showed remorse by their foolish joke. She then decided to join Thorin, whose expression was like stone.

"Do you think they're close? I mean the orcs" Katrin asked in a small voice only for him to hear.

"I believe we are safe from this distance, but finding orcs is not an amusement thing, if we can we should avoid them at any costs". Thorin glanced at the red hair witch and took her left hand into his right hand. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from those foul creatures" Thorin said with a smirk on his eyes as a promise. Her heart raced with the look he was giving her. Thorin kissed her hand.

"My uncle Balin, he is telling your story to Bilbo…" Katrin felt her cheeks betraying her and saw a teasing smile on Thorin's face.

"You already know that story about the battle of Azanulbizar" Katrin nodded and Thorin caressed her face, despite the observant eyes of Dwalin and Gloín. She pushed him by the arm, making them walk closer to the conversation.

"He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield". Bilbo was completely lost in the narrative that Balin was telling, while Gandalf was smoking from his pipe. Kili and Fili were lost in concentration.

"King Oakenshield, that should be your title, my lord" Katrin murmured in Thorin's ears with a tease, making him smirk. Katrin thought if she should be more discrete and when she decided to go back to hear seat, Thorin didn't let go of her hand, giving her a look that told her that he wanted her at his side. With a shy smile she stayed, while Balin told the story.

On the next minutes, the rest of the company was staring at Thorin with expressions of profound admiration. Every single one of the dwarves in there saw him as their rightful king and ruler, not just because he was the grandson of the king of Erebor, but because he led them like only a true king could. Furthermore, Thorin had suffered with the rest of the dwarves of his lost kingdom, getting all the sort of harborings to feed and clothe his kin. With him as their leader, they had all the courage to reclaim Erebor, even if they were only a small group.

Gandalf smiled at the scene, but inside he was full of worry. He had yet to convince Thorin to go to Rivendell to ask for Lord Elrond guiding and help. The little owl of Katrin still hadn't returned from her last journey. He hoped nothing happened with the little fellow.

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo decided to ask, feeling quite curious about Azog.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago" Thorin answered with a shift in his posture. The gaze on his eyes turned like ice.

"Thorin, you don't certainly believe that, do you?" Katrin asked with apprehension.

"Of course he did! That disgusting creature died!" Balin shoot a worried look at Dwalin who knew what was going to happen.

"Thorin…I'm sorry to inform you…but people can survive without an arm or a hand, that's not a fatal wound" Thorin's eyes sharpened at her, giving her shivers. "I mean…if you didn't saw the dead body, then he can very well be alive and more!" Katrin didn't want to argue with Thorin, but she felt that it was necessary. She looked at her uncles to see if they had something to say.

"He's dead, that's the only truth that matters" Thorin replied feeling angry while letting go of her hand. "If that filth had survived we would already know".

"Well, maybe you do and you just don't want to see the facts. Remember those mercenaries after you? Maybe they were sent by that Azog, maybe…" Thorin glared furiously at her and at Bilbo who seemed to agree with Katrin.

"This conversation is over, if I say Azog is dead, then he is dead. We should sleep now, Fili and Kili, you keep watch this night" Thorin said in a tone that didn't admit any argument, he simply walked towards the tent, leaving Katrin confused and angry with him. She felt humiliated by the way he talked with her. How could she have believed that from now on he would be nice and reasonable? He was still the same stubborn dwarf with the same attitude that she had met at the Prancing Pony. Thorin had a long way to go before leaving his arrogant personality beyond.

Balin and Dwalin knew that Thorin's personality would be a problem if he didn't try to control himself. And little did the others knew about the influence of the Arkenstone. Balin sighed with that tormenting thought. He watched as his niece stormed inside the tent, while the other dwarves remained in silence. Balin only prayed to Aulë, that Katrin would be more understanding and Thorin would be less arrogant and stubborn. But his gut feeling told him otherwise.

"We should go to sleep; Kili and Fili, me and Gloín will do the next watch. Wake us in a few hours" the boys nodded at Dwalin who quickly laid down on his bedroll. The rest of the company entered the tent and went to their own bedrolls. Bilbo managed to get his own little room inside the tent. As for Thorin, he was so angry with the conversation about Azog and how he argued with Katrin, that he decided to lay his bedroll far from the others. He knew that he had overreacted and exaggerated, but now was too late. Hopefully he would be able to apologize to Katrin and on the next day he would do that, even though he knew he was right. Azog was dead; at the very least that was what he wanted to believe. No, he was certainly dead. But what if? Thorin shook his head and closed his eyes, but only to have another night filled with nightmares.

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and once again I apologize for any errors that I didn't detect! Please review and let me know what you think =)**

 **Nice Egan**

 **Xxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! ^_^**

 **I'm very sorry for my delay, I've been very busy lately. I didn't had much time to correct what I had already written…and I still didn't managed to find a beta reader willing to help me…Lame excuses, I know…**

 **Thank you to those who just started following this story and favorited, I'm very honored. It gives me great joy to know that there are more people enjoying my story. I would never had imagined that 138 people would follow this story…**

 **I must give thanks to BloodyTink, FiliandKili'sGirl18 and Bueshang for keep reading my story. Thank you very much.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and you enjoy it =)**

 **Note: English is not my first language, so forgive me for any mistake. I'm currently searching for a beta reader, but I still haven't had any luck =(**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my OC characters. The rights go to Tolkien, Rowling and Peter Jackson.**

* * *

Chapter 18

It was raining everywhere making some of the company members to mutter with annoyance. Only Katrin seemed more relaxed with the rain as she had put several spells to repel the water. Furthermore, her cloak was designed to resist to a lot of casualties, even fire. It had been a present from her father, dragon skin he had told her with a very proud smile. It was very common for wizards to use clothes made of dragon skin, Katrin believed that it was mainly due to the fact that it could repel even some curses and spells.

From behind, she observed the poor Bilbo sneezing every two seconds. Gandalf seemed a little upset by something. Fili and Kili were definitely gloomy and had their faces hidden behind their hoods.

"So, how are you enjoying this lovely day?" Katrin attempted to make a conversation with Fili and Kili.

"Oh it's a horrible day! Every time it rains the road gets all muddy and we have to walk more carefully with our ponies" Fili answered in a grumpy voice.

"But at least we have a very decent company!" Kili said with a chuckle, making Katrin and Fili smile. "And may I know my lady, how you happen to be without rain in yourself?"

"Well, magic of course." Katrin grinned and winked her eye.

"How selfish of you!" Fili protested. "You could at least shared that trick!". Katrin laughed out loud making several heads look at them.

While becoming irritated with the moods of Thorin Oakenshield, Gandalf decided to ride alongside the other fellow magic carrier. Katrin glanced at him in amusement and Gandalf gave her a half smile.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" one of the dwarfs asked from the front. It had been Dori, the brother of Ori and Nori.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf answered with a dry chuckle, and from his expression he wasn't in a good mood.

"Are there any?" Bilbo's curiosity popped with the opportunity to ask.

"What?"

"Other wizards?" the hobbit insisted.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards; you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who is the fifth?" Kili asked also curious.

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown." Gandalf replied with a soft smile on his face.

"Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?" Gandalf stared at Bilbo with a slightly offended expression. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you…". Bilbo lowered his eyes for a bit, a little ashamed.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world." Gandalf answered after a short silence, gaining the attention of Katrin, who was wondering more about the other wizards.

"And why is that you don't remember the names of the two Blue Wizards? Isn't that a little odd?" Katrin was intrigued. Gandalf gave a small sigh and looked at her, who was eyeing him very intensely.

"You know my dear Katrin, it's been a long time, a very long, long time since the last time I saw the two Blue Wizards. In fact to be honest, I don't even recall the last time we've met" Gandalf seemed a little bothered with that and gave another sigh. Katrin pondered if she had been rude with her questioning.

"That long? But how long?" Bilbo seemed also disbelieved at Gandalf's answer.

"I'm very old, older than you can imagine, so it's normal that I don't remember those details anymore and quite frankly, I doubt they remember my name either". Suddenly Katrin tried to guess Gandalf's age for the first time since they met. How old could he be? Older than a dwarf? That was certainly impossible…

~.~.~.

Two hours before sunset, Thorin decided that the company should stop and make camp at an old, abandoned farmhouse that was in ruins.

"This is not a good place" Gandalf murmured more to himself than to anyone else. Katrin heard him and decided to examine better the place. The house was in ruins, but not the kind of ruins that were made by the touch of time. Instead, it seemed like something terrible just happened in the location, and by the look of it, Katrin would guess that it had been very recently. Gandalf was right.

"A farmer and his family used to live here." The wizard continued to talk to himself but only Katrin seemed to understand what he meant. It annoyed him that none of the dwarfs could reason about the horrible atrocity that had happened in that place. It seemed like something had broken the walls of the house and made a great deal of horrible damage to the owners. Gandalf felt shivers on his spine with his observation. Katrin looked around, still with her backpack on her shoulders and her pony at her side, waiting. When Fili was going to take her pony and Gandalf's to the same place where the other ponies were, Katrin didn't let him, while sharing a concerned look with the older wizard. Fili glanced at them with a confused expression.

"This is not a good place to camp" Katrin whispered while entering what was left from the farmhouse. Looking inside, there was evidence of what seemed like a crime scene everywhere. The walls were burned and still had a strong smell of fire. The ground was covered in ashes and the furniture was broken.

Behind her, Katrin heard Gandalf talking with Thorin who was staring at the wizard with a lot of distrust. Looking around, she saw that the others were making a camp. The red hair dwarf was gladly making a fire without a worry on his face. Fili and Kili were merrily talking with Ori and Bilbo. Why was the Company so gullible?

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley." Gandalf advised in a neutral tone.

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place." Thorin looked at him with a harsh look on his face. He was angry, still in a bad mood due to the previous night.

"Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice." Gandalf insisted, hoping that Thorin would stop being stubborn for once.

"I do not need their advice." Thorin sneered arrogantly.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us. I'm certain that he will for sure!".

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father." Thorin was getting angrier by the minute; he preferred death before accepting the help of those traitors.

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past." Gandalf was also starting to get annoyed and angry with the stubborn personality of Thorin Oakenshield.

"I did not know that they were yours to keep." Thorin stated with a low voice that demonstrated how resentful and angry he was feeling towards the Grey Wizard.

Upon hearing what Thorin answered, Gandalf stormed off angrily, turning to his pony. Katrin gave him a questioning look and Gandalf only shook his head.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked seeing Gandalf leaving the camp.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense."

"Who's that?"

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin said to Bombur who nodded his head.

Upon fully observing the dwarfs and the camp, seeing how they would set in such a place, Katrin felt all the emotions of the previous night and without looking behind, she stormed after Gandalf. How could they be so reckless? No, they deserved to learn a good lesson. Her insides were suddenly raging. Although, Katrin was not sure who deserved the lesson, the company of the fools, that followed their leader blindly, or Thorin himself…

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked Balin. "Wait! Katrin where…". But the red haired witch didn't heard him, or pretended not to. Balin and Dwalin stopped what they were doing to only observe their niece leaving after the older wizard. Balin looked unsure and very pessimistic about everything. Things were turning very sour for the company and only would get worse if Thorin continued with his stubborn and arrogant attitude. Bilbo felt an urge to follow them, but felt a hand on his shoulder; it was Thorin with threatening eyes.

~.~.~.~.~

"Are you following me, Katrin?" Gandalf asked with a tired voice while walking to a small river.

"No, of course not, I'm accompanying you at the moment" Katrin answered with a faint smirk, seating in a small rock.

"You should have stayed with them…".

"No, I'm tired of this petty discussion with the company, and I mean Thorin, who doesn't listen to valid reason. They can manage a night without me, furthermore, some of them are always complaining about how I do too much magic…then this is their opportunity to live without the intromission of my wand". Gandalf nodded in agreement and quickly grabbed his pipe.

"I see…well, I have a feeling that they will deeply regret it…but it's a good lesson for all of them" Gandalf said with a chuckle, despite knowing the risk of leaving them behind.

"We can come back later tonight, when they least expect" Katrin admitted with a grin. "So Gandalf…that Lord Elrond that you were talking about with Thorin…".

"He's the one who can help and read that map" Gandalf was momentarily lost in deep thought. Katrin observed the wizard, trying to understand what was going on his mind. He seemed troubled since the strife with Thorin. To be honest so was she.

Katrin was still thinking about the way Thorin talked with her. In one moment he was nice, seductive and caring and in the other, he was the opposite. Could she handle his quick temper? As a Hufflepuff she should be more patient, but since her 7th year at Hogwarts, that was something that she seemed to have lost. Katrin sighed with sadness and looked at the stream of water.

"Gandalf, do you think it'll be very hard to kill the dragon and take back Erebor?". Surprised with the sudden question, the wizard glanced at the younger one and nodded.

"Definitely, and I can assure you that this company will find all kind of hardships to complete the mission. Smaug won't just fly away from the mountain…someone must vanquish the beast".

"Do you think that poisoned arrows will be enough to take him down?".

"Poisoned arrows, you say? Hm, interesting…I like how you're thinking".

"Gandalf…that orc…Azog…". Suddenly Gandalf become stiff. "Do you believe he's dead?" Katrin asked with caution in her voice.

"Most probably alive and still doing evil on this land, I'm afraid that's what I think…but as you saw, Thorin is stubborn as a rock. Unfortunately, I feel like he'll learn it the hard way". Gandalf answered with a tired sigh. "That's a very stubborn dwarf…and then there's the…". The sound of an owl interrupted him. It was Katrin's dwarf owl.

The little fellow hooted with what it seemed joy and landed on Katrin's arm. Katrin felt speechless for a few moments, recovering only when the owl began bickering her arm with fury. The owl was angry, and to make it more obvious it gave her back to Katrin. The witch exchanged a look with Gandalf who snickered with excitement.

"Ok, ok, I got it, you're angry with me for leaving you home" there was another bite, but this time on her hand. "Ouch, that hurt!". The owl lifted her little head as in an arrogant pose. "I'm sorry, Dwarfy, I never thought that I could bring you with me…don't be mad, please". Katrin gently caressed Dwarfy's head. At the same moment the pygmy owl jumped to her arms as if she was embracing Katrin. Gandalf could only smile at the scene.

"I've missed you too, my dear" Katrin hugged her owl friend with tenderness. It was good to see Dwarfy again. When her mother had informed her of the disappearance of the little owl, Katrin had feared for the worst scenario. It was amazing how Dwarfy had been able to follow her from so far away and even go through the portal. Dwarfy was a very special owl. At least now she wouldn't miss home so much.

After a moment, another owl appeared. It was a brown eagle owl and it had a letter tied to her leg. Katrin recognized the owl, it belonged to her uncle Kian. His name was Ceasar.

The proud owl landed on her arm and Katrin quickly grabbed the letter from the owl's leg, whilst Dwarfy flew to Gandalf's arms. Her fingers trembled with anxiety. Finally news from her uncle, she hoped.

" _My dear Katrin,_

 _I hope that when Ceaser finds you, you're well and free from danger. You mother must have told you the recent news about the breakout from Azkaban. To arrest the death eaters, I brought with me a very capable team of aurors and others that enrolled for this kind of mission. Do not worry, I made them oath on their magic that the portal and Middle Earth, would remain a secret between us. I'm sorry to inform you, but Harry couldn't come with me. That boy has had more adventurous on his teens years than I can count. Ok, I'll tell you the truth, I couldn't let him join my team. He is one of the most capable young aurors who can take care of things on my absence, and he has my full trust. I told him everything about this, about your father. Harry is a good lad, you have a good friend in him. Another motive was because I didn't want him to come, was because he already has his own family, a beautiful wife and young children. If something happened…no, I can't take him away from his family. So, I only brought a team that has no marital attachments…I know that you can understand my motivation._

 _Your mother wanted to come, but I didn't let her. She's my little sister; it's my duty to protect her. Also, Katherine is the communication bridge between our worlds. If you and I need something from there, she can easily sent it to us. Maureen misses you terribly; I brought some special treats from her…_

 _Your mother told me about this man(or should I say dwarf?) Thorin Oakenshield…You and will have a very serious conversation! (I will question him about his intentions!). I'm your uncle, but I also feel like I'm sort of a father for you…_

 _Anyway, we are in a safe place that the guardian of the portal told us about, it's called Rivendell. I hope that you can meet me here. I'll wait for you for a few days, before going death eater hunting. I want to check on my girl first._

 _Lord Elrond, the king of this land called Rivendell, he is very polite and nice and the place is like nothing that I ever seen…it's like a dream._

 _Hope to see you soon, my dear_

 _Love_

 _Uncle Kian_ "

Katrin read the letter six times, before Gandalf made a sound with his throat. The witch glanced at him with a bright smile, still feeling the tears that wanted to come out.

"It's my uncle Kian, he's in that place you want to take us…Rivendell" Katrin informed whilst borrowing the letter to Gandalf, who seemed very curious.

Gandalf took the letter and started reading it right away. The content seemed very personal, and he mentally thanked Katrin for the trust. Meanwhile, Ceaser, Kian's owl, flew further to the forest to hunt some food. The owl seemed very impatient and was not the sort to be quiet in one place. Meanwhile, Dwarfy was on Katrin's shoulder while taking a nap. She even made snoring sounds, making Gandalf to chuckle.

~.~.~.~.~

Kili had been observing the ponies for more than what seemed five minutes. He and Fili had come back to check on the ponies, but Kili noticed that there were ponies missing.

"Fee!" Kili put his hand on Fili's shoulder. "We are two ponies short!" Kili exclaimed with apprehension and surprise. Bilbo who appeared at their side, rolled his eyes, thinking that the two princes mustn't counted wrong.

"That's impossible, look…one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve…wait! You're right, Kili! There are two ponies missing" Fili stated with worry. The three of them started searching for the missing ponies. "Let's not panic" he murmured.

"Where did they go?".

"Don't be an idiot, Kee. They were obviously taken". The two brothers exchanged an afflicted look, which Bilbo captured, making him pray that the ponies would magically appear.

"We must discover what happened to Daisy and Bungo" Bilbo slowly concluded glaring at the two dwarfs searching for approval. "Let's inform Thorin!" as soon as Bilbo stared walking towards the camp, Fili and Kili immediately stopped him.

"Maybe it's too soon to warn him, that will only make uncle to worry". Fili and Kili didn't want to disappoint their uncle, who wasn't in a very good mood. It would be good to not disappoint him. "Actually…I have an idea" Kili's eyes had a mischievous glimpse. "As our official burglar, wouldn't you like to look into it?". A sly smile appeared on Fili's face, surprised by his brother's idea. It was a good idea after all, to test Bilbo's abilities as a burglar.

Bilbo looked surprised an at the same time worried that the two dwarf brothers thought that he, Bilbo Baggins, should investigate what happened to the poor ponies, when he had told them many times that he was not a burglar of aby sort. Be the look on their eyes told him how serious they were.

With a slight sigh and against his will, Bilbo started to look around, searching for any sign of clues. Quickly he found some trees that seemed like they had been recently uprooted, to one of the sides. Silently, Bilbo followed what seemed to be a path made by the thing who would have taken the ponies. After a while he saw a light between the trees. It resembled the light of firewood. When the hobbit looked behind his shoulder, he saw the Durin princes at his back.

Large creatures were around a firewood with a big caldron. Bilbo, Fili and Kili stayed behind a huge log, listening to the conversation, while peeking at the scene through small holes presented in the log.

"What are those?" Bilbo inquired in a murmur.

"Trolls, nasty creatures but too stupid for their size" Fili answered in a mutter.

Soon enough, the three detected the ponies on a corner near the trolls.

"There they are, Myrtle and Minty! I think they're going to eat them, we have to do something." Bilbo concluded, stating the obvious.

"Yes; you should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small" Kili quickly agreed, but not quite like Bilbo expected.

"N-n-no-" Bilbo was flabbergasted by Kili's suggestion.

"They'll never see you" Kili insisted with a smile.

"No, no, no...It's too dangerous, they are huge…".

"It's perfectly safe! We'll be right behind you" Kili started to push him towards the edge of the log.

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl". Bilbo rolled his eyes at the clearly idiotic suggestion.

When Bilbo turned around, Fili and Kili were already out of his sight. After hearing the trolls talking for a while, Bilbo realized their names. It seemed like Tom was the troll who brought the ponies, while the one who was cooking was Bert. William was the other one.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow" protested Bert with annoyance.

"Quit yer' griping. These ain't sheep. These is West Nags!" the troll Tom replied angrily.

"Oh, I don't like `orse. I never `ave. Not enough fat on them" William complained.

"Well, it's what we have. We already ate the farmer and his family" Bert informed severely.

William suddenly sneezed into the caldron.

"Oh, that's lovely, that is; a floater".

"Oh, might improve the flavor!" Tom comments with a laugh.

Unseen, Bilbo got behind them, taking the chance to get the ponies. Reaching the pen in which the ponies were being held; he attempted to untie the ropes with a pocket knife that he had in his pocket. Yet, Bilbo had to hide as William turned towards him.

"What do we have here?" the troll grabbed Bilbo, showing a hungry expression on his face. Bilbo gulped.

Suddenly the other trolls gathered around to look.

"What is it?" Tom asked with an anxious face.

"I don't know, but I don't like the way it wriggles around!" William answered with annoyance.

This was it, Bilbo was going to die. He just knew it.

* * *

 **I hope you like this chapter, please let me know your opinions…review =)**

 **Chapters 19 and 20 are coming very soon!**

 **Nice Egan**

 **xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello! ^_^**

 **Here it is chapter 19, I hope you like this chapter and you enjoy it =)**

 **Thank you to those who just started following this story and favorited, I'm very happy that people are enjoying this story.**

 **Thanks to FiliandKili'sGirl18 for reviewing =)**

 **Note: English is not my first language, so forgive me for any mistake. I'm currently searching for a beta reader, but I still haven't had any luck =(**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my OC characters. The rights go to Tolkien, Rowling and Peter Jackson.**

* * *

Chapter 19

"We better go back now" Katrin said while standing from the rock where she had been sat for the last five hours.

"I'll stay here for a little more, you can go first. I'm meditating about something" Gandalf answered with an enigmatic smile, unnerving the younger witch, who shook her head.

In her vest, Katrin was carrying the letter she had received from her uncle. Upon reading the letter several times, she decided to write her reply, telling where she was and where she was headed to. After waiting for Caesar to come back from his hunt, she sent him away with an answer to her uncle. It was a good thing that the Company was also headed to Rivendell, at least unofficially, because they didn't know that yet. Katrin would have to convince Thorin to agree. She predicted that such task wouldn't be easy, remembering how Thorin had been arguing with Gandalf against the suggestion. It would be a difficult thing.

With her wand tight in her right hand, Katrin followed to the camp, hoping to find them safe as for the first time she didn't place any wards to protect the place. It would be too much mischance if something had happen to the group.

As Katrin walked, she realized how silent the night was, only hearing the animals and the sound of her footsteps. It was truly unsettling.

After a while, Katrin managed to found the camp. The first thing she noticed was how awfully quiet everything was. But it was the absence of the dwarfs that set an alarm inside her head. She started searching within the area, even looking inside the destroyed house. They weren't anywhere visible. Katrin run to the place they put the ponies and found a few ponies missing and all their belongings spread across the camp. All was in place, except for their owners. A sense of guilt took over her spirit. If she hadn't left after Gandalf, they would still be in the camp. This was all her fault.

With a small hoot, Dwarfy landed on her left shoulder. Her beak gently caressed Katrin's face as she felt her mistress distress.

Now it was her obligation to find them and save them from whoever took them. What if they were taken by death eaters? A sudden dread filled her soul. She was an auror, but she was not sure if she could handle a group of them, even if she was used to catch dark wizards. Aurors worked in teams to detain criminals.

Deciding not to dive into the terror that she was feeling, with her wand she made herself invisible. As she walked further, she started to hear loud voices from a fireplace.

As Katrin approached closer and leaned behind a tree, the first thing she noticed was three big trolls sitting around a big caldron and a fireplace. After less than three seconds, she saw the company of dwarfs. Thorin, Kili, Fili, Gloin, Bombur, Balin, Oin and Bilbo were all tied and had been put inside several sacks on a corner. Only Dori, Bofur, Ori, Dwalin and Nori were tied onto a spit, while one of the trolls was spinning the handle, roasting them over the fire.

In her mind, Katrin started to think on the best approach to defeat the trolls and rescue the company. They were not death eaters, she could do this. Her biggest doubt was if she should use hexes and curses that could most certainly kill the trolls. The problem was, as she didn't enjoy killing people or other creatures, this time it might be necessary in order to save the dwarfs. It was a good thing that she was invisible. Dwarfy hooted on a branch near her, in a sign of apprehension. Sometimes she could swear that the little owl could read her mind.

The trolls were big creatures, so Katrin would use all the lethal curses and hexes, excluding the unforgivable. To cast an unforgivable curse, one would have to truly desire to harm the other person. The trolls were the culprits of the farms ruins, she could tell. They didn't deserve to go unpunished. She was a Hufflepuff, and Hufflepuffs thrived for justice.

" _Diffindo Maxima_ " Katrin said aiming her wand for the troll who was mixing the caldron. She decided that this time it was not necessary to cast nonverbally. But if she was dealing with another wizard, Katrin would definitely use nonverbal casting. As soon as the severing charm hit him, a huge cut magically appeared on his neck, like he had been cut by a sword. Katrin repeated the spell several times, until the troll was bleeding to death. That was the first spell that came to her mind, when she tried to list the spells that could kill but didn't involve dark magic. Katrin remembered using it very often ten years ago, when she was with the other students at the battle of Hogwarts. Flashes of that day passed through her mind, making her heart beat faster.

The other two trolls seemed speechless for a few moments, since the cuts had been so swift and came from an invisible enemy. In order to not lose her advantage, Katrin kept charging with the severing charm at their direction, hoping that it would also work. But it proved a little tougher this time, as the trolls started looking around searching for the unseen attacker. All this only made the dwarfs gasp in terror and surprise. Bilbo seemed paralyzed.

Katrin took the invisibility to her favor, and kept running behind the trees until she managed to hit the other trolls in a successful way. She merely used the "Diffindo Maxima", aiming for the weak spots, like the jugular and the heart. When she made lethal wounds, the trolls started bleeding just like the first. Although she had to admit, she hated to see them die. She didn't enjoy killing, not without a very good intention. But she would be a hypocrite if she told someone that this had been the first time. She was an auror, and before that she had to fight for her life in her seventh year at Hogwarts. This rush feeling in a fight was not a new thing for her, unfortunately…

It almost seemed unfair to look at the trolls and see how quickly all had ended.

Pointing the wand to herself, Katrin became visible again. As she did that, the company gasped loudly, demonstrating huge surprise. With a soft hoot, Dwarfy landed again on her shoulder, glaring with curiosity at the dwarfs.

Suddenly, Katrin heard the sound of subtle steps approaching behind her. She turned quickly, pointing her wand to the unknown.

It was Gandalf and by his expression he seemed very surprised with what he found.

"Ah…You managed to save them…" as Gandalf spoke, the dwarfs seemed to wake from the trance in which they were and erupted in loud voices, while trying to get free from the ropes and the sacks.

"Excuse me, my dear…" Balin called in a calm voice, catching Katrin's attention, who was still staring at the trolls and all the blood. It had been all so quick, just like…Katrin quickly shook her head.

Without saying anything, Katrin and Gandalf started freeing everyone from the sacks and the ropes. With a few movements of her wand, Katrin quickly freed Dwalin, Bofur and Nori from the huge barbecue stick.

Katrin was still thinking about the severing charm and how it had been invented for other entirely different purposes. Quickly she was taken in a huge hug by her uncles, who seemed relieved by the saving and especially by the way she did it. She was indeed very creative with the way she used the spells.

"Never disappear like that again, promise me!" Dwalin begged her with his eyes full of emotion. Katrin thought that he had been probably worried when she had left with Gandalf. His hands were making pressure on her shoulders.

"She was well with me, master Dwalin. And just like you can see for yourself, she can take care of herself. Moreover, you're still alive because of her" Gandalf said with a chuckle. Balin and Dwalin released her from the embrace.

Looking around, Katrin saw how the rest of the dwarfs were. They all seemed quite shaken by the experience of almost being eaten by trolls. Her eyes darted until she found Thorin, who proudly seemed to examine his sword.

"Thorin…" he looked at her and even before she could say anything, Thorin pulled her into a tight hug, making her heart beat much faster. Staring at him, made her realize how he almost could have died…again. Waves of worry and fear crossed her heart at that thought.

"Thank you" Thorin whispered in a low but husky voice, sending the familiar shivers throw her spine. Katrin returned the hug by putting her arms around his waist. He smelled her hair for a few moments, brushing his beard against her neckline.

"You are a fool, Thorin Oakenshield" Katrin murmured in his ear, making him smile.

A few moments before, Thorin thought that he was going to die, when suddenly the red haired witch appeared and saved them. It had been a surprise, but at the same time it wasn't. Thorin had seen her doing magic before, but never something like this.

When he was sacked inside the bag, Thorin could only remember the horrible things he had said the previous night. He had been mean to her. She was now the most important person in his life, and because of his pride and stubbornness he said nasty things. Thorin kept embracing her, until he heard a few whistles. "I'm sorry" he whispered in a tone that only Katrin could hear. His eyes were full of regret towards last night. All the anger and humiliation that Katrin felt last night, was now gone. How could she resist when Thorin looked at her like that? It was impossible. Katrin smiled and put a kiss on his cheek, before turning to Kili and Fili, who were grinning too much for her liking. Thorin regretted that they weren't in private, because if they were…A smirk crossed his lips and his eyes.

Meanwhile, Katrin decided that it was best to get rid of the bodies. Bilbo gaped when he saw how rapidly they disappeared. The trolls vanished, literally with magic.

~.~.~.~

An hour later, the company decided to find the place in which the trolls had been hiding during the day. Gandalf told them, that maybe they could find something useful in their cave.

The troll's cave was a very dirty, but despite that, it was well organized, with lots of pots and caldrons. On a corner there were what seemed strange beds, while at one of the sides there was a pile of armors, swords and gold coins. Despite being trolls, Katrin had to recognize that they had their own sense of organizing.

Nori, Gloín and Bofur quickly grabbed a small chest, filled with gold coins and jewels, and started digging a hole in the ground to bury it. Dwalin muttered in annoyance when he saw what his fellows were doing. Balin chuckled, while Thorin seemed lost in his contemplation of the swords. He was however interrupted by Gandalf.

"Fine swords you have here".

"These swords were not made by any troll." Thorin concluded and handed one of the swords to Gandalf, while examining another sword.

"Nor were they made by any smith among men." Gandalf drew the sword in his hand out of its sheath a few inches. "These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age." Upon hearing the information, Thorin's reaction was to put the sword away in disgust.

"You could not wish for a finer blade." Gandalf said in a tone full of scolding.

Reluctantly, Thorin decided to hold on to the sword. He drew it out of its sheath a few inches as well to better examine its quality. Katrin took the opportunity to also peep at the sword. Feeling her presence, Thorin smiled and then grabbed another sword that would be perfect for her size.

"The material is different, what is it? Was it made by goblins?" Katrin asked with a curious smile.

"Of course not, goblins are not able to make such a perfect blade, that's outrageous! That's a profanity!" Thorin answered with a stern expression.

"Well, in my defense, in my world, the goblins make this kind of things. Don't blame me for my conclusion!" Thorin chuckled and showed her the blade in better detail. It was full of engrafted lines along the blade.

"I have yet to meet the goblins of your world to compare their skills", Thorin said with a snort. "Anyway, this was without a doubt made by dwarfs, and it's a very rare combination of materials. It almost seems like pure mithril…I don't even know how the trolls found this...it's almost absurd" Thorin explained with a disconcerted expression.

"Hm, I see…then I should put it in my trunk and keep it safe" Katrin murmured with hesitation.

"No, you should carry it in the scabbard around your waist or your back. What you're saying is unpractical." Thorin told her. Katrin thought that maybe he was right and did as he said. But before that, she put a charm to make it more weightless. She only followed his suggestion, because she was not used to the muggle style of defense; at least that was what Katrin told herself. One of these days, she would have to stop using the "muggle" expression to designate non magical things.

"But now, we should get out of this foul place. Come on, let's go. Bofur! Gloin! Nori!" Thorin suddenly yelled to the company, being sick of the filthy smell of the cave. At his side, Katrin laughed and landed a kiss on his cheek, leaving him blushed and surprised by the sudden signal of affection. They exchanged a provocative stare, which unfortunately didn't last three seconds.

Behind them, Fili and Kili, who had been very observant of the whole scene, looked at each other and grinned with mischievousness on their eyes.

On his way out of the cave, Gandalf stepped on something metallic. Brushing aside the leaves beneath him with his staff, he found another sword. The sword was so small that it would be perfect for Bilbo, who still didn't had a proper weapon to defense himself.

"Bilbo" Gandalf called putting a small sword in Bilbo's hands.

"What is this?" the hobbit seemed confused and surprised at the same time, while holding the sword, examining the distinctive design.

"My dear fellow, it's obviously a sword for you. It's the perfect size." Gandalf said with a wide smile to the hobbit, who seemed embarrassed.

"I can't take this."

"The blade is of Elvish make, which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby. You couldn't ask for a better sword, Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf said with a big smile.

"I have never used a sword in my life." Bilbo said, still trying to refuse such a gift. "Or any kind of weapon really".

"And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one." Gandalf insisted with a fatherly smile. Bilbo reluctantly accepted the sword and smiled shyly.

Suddenly they heard the sounds of what seemed something approaching quickly. But with all the dense vegetation, they couldn't exactly see what is was, if it was friend or foe.

"Something's coming!" Thorin alerted the company with a quick yelled, putting himself on stance defensive position.

The dwarfs immediately become aware of the unwanted presence, rapidly grabbing their weapons. Katrin took her wand from the holster from her left arm.

After a few seconds of hearing something running into their direction, a man dressed in a brown cloak with a dirty brown hat, mounting a carriage pulled big bunnies appeared in front of them.

He was a wizard, Katrin was completely sure. His magic was all around him, protecting, emanating from him, just like Gandalf.

Thorin grunted with the stranger presence.

Upon seeing his old friend, Gandalf smiled with relief and made a signal with the hand to assure the dwarfs that he didn't represent any sort of danger. Not quite sure if they got the entire meaning he intended to give with just a small hand gesture.

"It's ok, he's Radagast the Brown. He is a wizard just like me and means no ill will." Kili lowered his arrow, just like the others did with their weapons. Fili was already prepared with his double wielding swords. Katrin didn't completely lower her wand, just discreetly keep it ready for any eventuality.

* * *

 **Hey, I decided to divide the chapter! Please review and tell me your opinions about it! =)**

 **Nice Egan**

 **xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! =)**

 **So I decided to split the chapter 19 and here it is the rest! Sorry about that!**

 **Note: English is not my first language, so forgive me for any mistake. I'm currently searching for a beta reader, but I still haven't had any luck =(**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my OC characters. The rights go to Tolkien, Rowling and Peter Jackson**

* * *

Chapter 20

~.~.~

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked with a smile, exchanging a quick hug with his old friend.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." Radagast showed a very concern expression on his eyes, making Gandalf frown his forehead.

"Yes?"

Radagast opened his mouth to speak, but kept closing it a few times, as if there was something holding his tongue. The brown wizard seemed confused about what he was going to say.

"Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue." Gandalf sighed feeling rather impatient.

Radagast curled up his tongue, and looked surprised.

"Oh, it's not a thought at all; it's a silly old...". Gandalf pulled a stick insect out of Radagast's mouth.

"-stick insect!" Radagast concluded with a surprised face.

The dwarves and Bilbo looked flustered at what just happened. Things were getting weirder and weirder by the minute. Radagast and Gandalf exchanged a secretive look, and went off a few paces to speak more privately. Katrin decided to give them privacy, although she felt like she should listen to the content of the conversation.

"Do you know this wizard?" Thorin suddenly asked her with a frown.

"No, how could I? The only wizard that I know here in Middle Earth is Gandalf". Thorin nodded and glared at his nephews who seemed to be trying to hear the private meeting.

"Katrin dear" Balin her uncle called with a calm voice. She approached him with a slight smile.

"I want to ask you something".

"Yes, go ahead, uncle".

"The way you defeated those mountain trolls, is that what you normally do in your dayly basis?" Balin asked with worry. Katrin shook her head, denying. "The magic was so efficient and lethal…I was ecstatic and at the same time horrified. They didn't even had a chance, they couldn't even see you" Balin commented his observation. Katrin's cheeks blushed by his observation.

"One thing is fighting a non-wizard person, and other thing is fighting beasts like trolls. But you're right; I've done it before when I was 17 at Hogwarts. Along with Voldemort, trolls and other creatures attacked Hogwarts, leaving us the students and staff, to protect ourselves with any way we could think of. I merely used a simple severing charm, which it's not used in a fight. I was creative I guess. A wizard has to be creative if he expects to defeat his enemies and the obstacles he finds in his way." Balin looked at her in awe. "But, I was lucky" Katrin finally said with a contemplating expression on her face. A hand rested on her shoulder, it was her uncle. Katrin watched Thorin and Dwalin chatting in murmur a few steps from them.

~.~.~.~.~

"Are you sure of this? A Necromancer?"Gandalf insisted in his question. "But how? No!" Gandalf felt dangerously apprehensive by the possibility of what Radagast was going to tell him. Radagast pulled out a cloth-wrapped package and handed it to Gandalf. He untied it and opened it. It was what seemed the sword of the Witch-king of Angmar. This was worse than he had imagined. If the old fortress of Dol Guldur was active again, and a necromancer was there…then the worst was yet to come.

"That is not from the world of the living." Radagast declared with a wary voice.

Suddenly, a howl was heard in the distance, making the company look around with concern. Katrin quickly grabbed her wand from the holster, while everyone took their weapons out.

"Was that a wolf? Are there-are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked with worry.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur answered with a growl.

From behind a nearby crag, a Warg appeared; it leaps into the midst of the Company, knocking down one of the dwarves. Thorin strikes and kills it using Orcrist. Another Warg attacks from the other side; Kili shoots it with an arrow, bringing it down. However, it gets back up, only to be killed by Dwalin.

"Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin shouted with anger.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf questioned.

"No one."

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf insisted. Katrin just rolled her eyes. This was not the best time for that discussion.

"Seriously?! We'll discuss after we're safe from these orcs" Katrin replied to both Thorin and Gandalf who nodded in agreement.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin stated with worry in is voice. "and it better be quick".

"We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted." Ori said with a cry. Everyone glared at him. Katrin shook her head with disappointment. Who could the dwarfs lose the ponies, not one, but twice? This was beyond her comprehension.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast suggested making Gandalf sigh.

"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you." Gandalf adverted.

"Oh, but these are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try." The Brown wizard said with a sneer. Katrin questioned herself what was supposed to mean. And then it hit her, they would have to run very fast in order to get out of that place. She could fly with her broom, then she could distract the orcs and the company could run.

"I'll help!" Katrin exclaimed, removing her broom from the inside of her backpack. With a wave of her wand, the broom was again at its normal size. Balin and Dwalin glanced at her with perplexed expressions. "I'll fly and draw their attention to me, they'll be distracted by seeing someone flying. That will give you the perfect chance to run" Katrin said looking Gandalf directly in the eyes. With a sigh, the old wizard agreed.

"No, I'll not permit this foolishness" Thorin protested immediately.

"I agree, it's too risky" Dwalin said with a nod.

"Well, I ask you to not worry and run instead. I'll see you in a bit". Katrin smiled with determination and mounted on her broom. Putting her googles on, she flew high getting away from the forest. With a brave expression, Radagast went on after Katrin, riding with his rabbits his way out of the forest.

"Let's go, we can't waste the opportunity they gave us. Follow me, you fools!" Gandalf commanded with worry in his voice. In a matter of seconds, the company was following the Grey wizard, running quickly after him. For someone who appear to be so old, Gandalf could run rather fast.

After a good five minutes, the dwarfs found themselves looking at a plain land full of rocks. Fortunately some of them were big enough for them to hide.

Thorin and the dwarfs kept running after Gandalf, who seemed to know exactly where. Thorin had hint of the place they were going, even if he didn't want to admit, finding the passage to the Hidden Valley was their best option.

Glancing quickly at the skies, Dwalin saw his niece flying around and some flash of lights. Some orcs and wargs were killed by the lights that came from the wand. Dwalin was able to realize that. But now was not the time to admire what magic could do, it was the time to escape.

~.~.~.~.~

Katrin was flying fast, trying her hardest to capture the wargs riders attention. Maybe she could be lucky to permanently eliminate their threat. But for that, she would have to fly a little lower, more close to the ground.

As she approached, the orcs started to scream some words that Katrin couldn't understand. Soon arrows were flying at her, failing to her content. She had been farsighted, and had cast a very ingenious spell on her, the deflection spell. It was very useful on a daily basis auror work, as one could never know what criminals could throw. Once, a criminal wizard started shooting with a muggle weapon.

The orcs screamed in protest as they saw how easily their arrows had failed their target. In that moment, Katrin started casting a torrent of curses and spells.

"Reducto Maxima" the curse hit one of the orcs, making his head explode. She repeated the curse as fast as she could. She added the "Maxima" to give the curse more power and effectiveness; it was something that her mother had taught her when she was little. Since then, Katrin would use the "Maxima" in a lot of spells, jinxes and curses. Sometimes it proved to be way too efficient. But right now, that was not a bad thing.

The red haired witch flew to next group of orcs, praying at the same time that the company was able to run to a safe place.

One of the orcs blew a horn, capturing her attention. She approached on her broom, and saw Kili fighting two orcs at the same time, while the company was getting under a small group of rocks. Thorin grabbed his nephew and pushed to the cave.

"Katrin, this way" Gandalf shouted at her, shoving his hands to the entrance of what seemed a cave. But she couldn't follow them yet, there still were orcs and wargs after them. One by one, she saw the dwarfs and the hobbit enter the small cave.

More orcs appeared, she hadn't seen them. They must had been the ones after Radagast. Again, when they saw her, the orcs quickly decided that she was a target. They failed.

Another horn was heard. Katrin looked around, searching for the source of the sound and soon saw a group of riders coming to fight the orcs. It was fast and swift, like a dance. Their movements were too perfect for normal people. Could they be the famous elves that Gandalf was always talking about?

As the orcs were dead and it seemed safe, Katrin approached the group of riders, without dismounting from her broom. She took the goggles off her eyes and looked closely at them.

The leader of the group, a very handsome man or elf, cleared his throat to talk.

"Greetings and thank you for killing those horrid creatures, I'm very thankful to you" Katrin urged to say with a neutral expression. The leader smiled.

"Greetings to you, you must be Katrin, chief's Kian niece. I am Lord Elrond" Katrin was taken back by surprise and could only react with a nod. "I am glad that I'm right, you are then welcome to my lands. Come with us, your uncle is waiting for you".

"Oh, thank you very much, it's an honor. But what about my friends?".

"Don't worry; they entered through the Hidden Valley, a secret passage to Rivendell. You'll certainly see them very soon" lord Elrond answered with a kind smile, acting as seeing someone flying on a broom was the most natural thing for him.

"Then I'll follow you, Lord Elrond" Katrin replied with a smile. So these were the famous elves that the company kept talking about. They were very beautiful and handsome, she couldn't stop noticing, that truth she couldn't deny. One of the elves glanced at her with a flirtatious smile, causing her to blush.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me your opinions!**

 **Nice Egan**

 **Xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! ^_^**

 **Here it is chapter 21, I hope you like this chapter =)**

 **Thank you to those who just started following this story and favorited, I'm very happy that people are enjoying this story.**

 **Thanks to FiliandKili'sGirl18, BloodyTink, MaggYme and for reviewing =)**

 **Note: English is not my first language, so forgive me for any mistake. I'm currently searching for a beta reader, but I still haven't had any luck =(**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my OC characters. The rights go to Tolkien, Rowling and Peter Jackson.**

* * *

Chapter 21

" _Stop_!" the group halted immediately.

"Katrin, before we cross the borders to Rivendell, I must inform you of one thing." Katrin looked at lord Elrond with an attentive expression while listening. "I must ask you to give me your wand while you stay in Rivendell, for the time you are here in my lands; you won't need to use your wand. I have let your uncle and his company of wizards to stay, but in exchange, I demanded them to let me keep their wands. It's a trust relation. I hope that you can certainly understand, with powerful wizards on the loose in Middle Earth, I can't allow you to use your wands while you're my guests." Katrin was surprised by his request, but at the same time she thought that it had logic. After all, he was the lord of those lands, it was only fair. "Even if you do have another wand hidden from me, you won't be able to cast any magic, I've put powerful elven wards to prevent any evil from arise inside." He was very cunning, Katrin had to admit.

"Certainly, I perfectly understand" Katrin had to agree, or he wouldn't let her stay in Rivendell. Lord Elrond smiled kindly and added.

"If you could give me your wand now and dismount from that weird broom, I would be most pleased" Katrin blushed noticeably and agreed vehemently, feeling suddenly embarrassed with the situation. She dismounted from her broom and put it back inside her bag. With a feeling of fright, she removed her holster wand from her left arm. Her fingers trembled more than a little. This was going to be the first time that she was going to be separated from her wand.

Lord Elrond realized this and took her hand with the holster wand. He gave her a fatherly smile, trying to calm her down.

"It's ok, before you leave, I'll return your wand. Ah! One more warning, you can't apparate inside Rivendell, if you do try, you'll die." Katrin's eyes widen in horror. He had put wards that wouldn't even allow apparatation? Once again, it made perfect sense. She would have to live as a muggle for days. She felt like she was screaming inside just by the mere thought.

"Don't worry, Katrin, you're perfectly safe here in Rivendell with the elves."

"Thank you, lord Elrond" Katrin thanked him with a forced smile, still thinking about what was happening. Living without doing magic, it was too surreal to be truth.

"You're most welcome. Now, we're still far, please Baimeldir, take her with you in your horse". Suddenly the elf that had flirted with her just awhile before, coincidentally, stood in front of her with a huge smile. He had black raven hair, with a pure white skin and ocean blue eyes. He was reaching for her hand and before she could protest, he had her with him on the horse.

"Hold tight, my lady, we're going to ride fast" the elf named Baimeldir said, making her to put her arms around his waist. Never had she been so small around another person.

These elves were nothing like the elves from her home. No, these elves were handsome, and some even more beautiful than some women she knew. They were very beautiful, tall, charming.

~.~.~.~.~

"Barker" the older Irish wizard called, entering the tent. His name was Archibald Montage.

"Yes, what is it this time?" John asked in an annoyed tone, while dipping his quill on a little pot of ink.

"We may have a little problem" Archibald started saying. "Brutus and Caius went on their little mission last Wednesday, and still haven't come back. It's been two days already!".

"I see, then send another group to investigate. But tell them to be like the air, invisible. Smart wizards are those who are unseen by the world". John returned his attention to the map he was analyzing. It was a map of Middle Earth. They had stolen it from the archives of the filthy lake city. Those muggles were truly poor and filthy; they would be of good use for them.

In the past days since they settled camp near the enormous lake, John had seen how the people on this world were ignorant and knew nothing of wizards such as him. It amused him how medieval they were.

But he didn't intend to simply kill them like Lord Voldemort would have. No, the plan was much richer and much better. Upon his conversations and advice with the dark lord of this land, or with his spirit, John had discovered new ways that would allow him to mold this land. He was aware of the plans of the company which the hybrid auror joined. His group, with the help of the orcs, they would take advantage of their foolish dreams of reconquer the mountain kingdom. After the deluded dwarfs reclaimed the mountain, he and his group, would swiftly kill them and take full control of the city. It was the perfect place to create a wizard community. They would put wards around the mountain, the most powerful ones and then use the Arkenstone, which Lord Sauron informed him about. This stone had a very powerful magic, and as he understood the magic was elemental. That meant that he, John Barker, would be able to create new things, such as new wizards. If everything succeeded, he would create the most powerful wizard community. This was an ingenious plan.

"Hey, Berlin boy!". Jeremy stopped what he was doing and peeked outside the tent. It was Sebastian Nott. He glared at the brown eyed man with annoyance for interrupting his work. Jeremy was preparing an assortment of healing potions, that Barker had ordered him. In truth he had asked, but his tone had been more like a threat, and for Jeremy that felt like an order.

Each day he regretted more the place he was. By now, he could be running from that place and going back to the portal. He was not an unwanted criminal like the majority in there. Jeremy had been a fool for accepting to participate in this journey and the worst part, was that he didn't knew the plans.

In a few days he would escape and just go back home. He had been an idiot.

~.~.~.~.~

"Kili!" Fili rushed to see his brother who seemed to be wounded. The younger prince let out a small whimper of pain.

"Argh, those bastards" Kili had been hit with an arrow on his left shoulder. Thorin realized what happened with his nephew and leaned to have a better vision. Fili was already studying his brother for more wounds.

"You are going to be alright, Kili. Oin will take the arrow out, just wait a little" Thorin said in a calm voice to appease his nephew who seemed to be in great pain.

"Kili, trust me, you had worse before. This is nothing" Fili was trying to assure his brother, who only nodded. But in truth, he was the one in panic from seeing his little brother injured.

"Nah, it almost doesn't hurt" Kili said in a tone trying to make it funny. Thorin raised from the ground and pushed Oin, who was distracted talking with Gloín. Furthermore, the healer was deaf. Dwalin was aware of the situation of the younger dwarf, but trusted that he was going to be ok. He was trying to peek from the small entrance of the cave, trying to detect his niece. But he couldn't hear or see anything at all. A few minutes after the horn and the sound of horses and swords, all went silent. This made Dwalin worried.

Fili made a torch to make more light to illuminate the spot where Kili was. That way Oin could see better and treat his brother.

"Let me see what this is…" Oin the healer tore the fabric on the left shoulder. Now he had a better vision of the place of the injury. With his hands he studied the muscle to see if the arrow had hit a dangerous spot. "It seems like you had luck, small Kili. The arrow didn't hit any important vein. I would prefer to take it out right now".

"Do it then" Kili replied with a small groan. He didn't want to say, but the place of the wound was burning his skin. He could feel a sharp pain on his veins, and he could be imagining things, but it seemed like it was spreading. Poison maybe?

"Please take good care of Kili, Oin, we trust you" Thorin said to the old healer, who nodded his head in response.

"Ok, Fili, Thorin, hold him…this will hurt…". Upon receiving the instructions, Thorin and Fili did as Oín said, holding Kili in place. "Tell him something good, to distract him". Kili rolled his eyes, he was not a child anymore to need a story to distract from the pain. He still remembered the last time he had been on the care of the healer; it had been twenty years ago on an accident on the forges.

"Hey, hurry you three, I don't see Katrin" Dwalin suddenly interrupted them. Oín took that opportunity to take the arrow out with a quick movement. Kili bite his inner lip to avoid screaming in pain. He looked pale, Fili thought with a worried expression. Their mother would be very displeased with the scene.

"What do you mean with that? She was flying just after us" Thorin grunted something and looked at Kili with worry. But now he was also worried with Katrin. She was a witch and could apparently defend herself but…

"Master Dwalin, where's Katrin?" Gandalf approached the small group. He stared at Kili who seemed to be in pain. "The elves will take care of you" he murmured to himself.

"That's what I was saying, I can't see her" Dwalin quickly answered with frustration. The rest of the dwarfs were on the other corner of the cave, resting, still out of breath. Balin was having an agitated conversation with Bifur and Bofur. This made Dwalin shook his head in disapproval.

"Let me see" Gandalf peeked to the outside of the cave to find only death bodies of orcs and wargs. No sign of Katrin, none. He closed his eyes for a few seconds to meditate, and then it hit him. The elves must have taken her with them. She was in her way to Rivendell. The company should hurry through the secret passage.

"My guess is that she's alright and well, the elves must have taken her after killing those orcs" Dwalin frowned upon hearing the information. It annoyed him how much the Grey wizard was smiling.

"Then we have to _rescue her_ " Thorin concluded behind them.

"Don't be a fool, Thorin Oakenshield! Katrin is completely safe with Lord Elrond, in fact, he was expecting for her" Gandalf reprehended the leader of the company with a furious tone. "Stop your prejudice against the elves, Lord Elrond always welcomes with kindness his guests". Thorin grunted again something to himself and exchanged a look with Dwalin.

"I still don't trust them!" Gandalf sighed heavily with annoyance.

"Uncle" Fili called Thorin in an urgent tone. Thorin returned his attention to his nephews.

"I think the arrow was poisoned" Fili said in a worried voice. Thorin stared at Oín with an inquisitive expression.

"It's truth, the arrow had poison. If you look at the injury, you can see that the veins already started turning a deep blue color. I don't have the medicine with me…" the old healer was very concerned and looked ashamed of himself. Fili was brushing his brother hair with worry and sentiments of guilt.

"So you mean he's going to die?" Thorin asked in an angry tone.

"Excuse me, if we follow the path through the hidden valley, the elves will heal him" Gandalf interrupted in a stern voice. "Put your stubbornness aside and save your nephew".

"Please uncle, it seems like our only chance" Fili pleaded, after realizing that his brother was unconscious. "He's starting to have a fever".

"Katrin must be there too, it seems like we don't have another option" Thorin thought loud. "This time I'll concede, but only because my nephew's life is on the line. And because Katrin was kidnaped by them". Gandalf shook his head and sighed heavily again.

After half an hour later, the company was staring at the entrance of a beautiful valley. It was teeming with the most beautiful trees and flowers. Beautiful palace constructions were at the center, with high towers, all in white. Magnificent bridges were visible from the distance. It seemed like a paradise on Middle Earth, Thorin had to admit, even if he hated elves.

Thorin only prayed that this Lord Elrond was able to heal his nephew.

~.~.~.~.~

"Look, the elves are not here" Dwalin said while looking around, standing in the bridge. The company nodded in agreement. Gandalf shook his head, feeling rather tired of the stubborn dwarves and the whining about the elves.

Thorin passed twice, fuming with worry fir Kili. A moment later, a tall elf appeared with a surprised expression and apprehension for the sudden visitors.

"Mithrandir." The elf greeted.

"Ah! Lindir, my old friend!" Gandalf immediately recognized the said elf and shook his hand. Upon seeing this, the dwarves wasted no time in murmuring things between themselves. They still didn't trust the elves after what happened with the elves from the Wooden Realm.

"Stay sharp." Thorin whispered to his peers.

"Gandalf the Grey, what brings you to Lord Elrond lands and in such a unusual company?".

"We came to see your lord, is he here?".

"I'm afraid that lord Elrond is not here at the moment, he went on hunting" Lindir informed with an apologetic look.

Unexpectedly, the Elvish horns from earlier were heard again. The Company turned around to see a group of armed horsemen approaching along the bridge at a rapid pace. Thorin quickly gave orders to his men.

At the command of their leader, the dwarves bunched up together into a tight circle with their weapons pointing outward; the mounted Elves arrived and rode in circles around the dwarves. They stopped shortly after lord Elrond separated himself from his horsemen.

"Gandalf." Lord Elrond greeted with a happy smile to his friend. Gandalf made a graceful bow.

"What are they saying?" Dwalin muttered to his brother.

"Can't tell, they are speaking elvish".

"I thought you knew the language!" Balin rolled his eyes at his brother statement.

Elrond dismounted from his horse to hug his wizard friend.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near." Elrond observed with sarcasm. Then, he revealed an orc sword and showed it to the group.

"Ah, that may have been us." Gandalf said softly with a flicker on his eyes.

Thorin decided to interrupt, stepping forward in front of lord Elrond, who immediately recognized him.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin replied showing his lack of sympathy towards the elves.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"Indeed; he made no mention of you." Balin rolled his eyes, again. He knew that it would not be the last time.

Ignoring this insult, lord Elrond turned to the dwarves and spoke in elvish. The dwarves didn't understand anything of what he said.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloín asked with hesitation. The company grew bellicose and griped their weapons uneasily. Gandalf sighed with exasperation.

"No, master Gloin, he's offering you food."

"I don't care about that, I ask only where my niece is" Dwalin demanded turning directly to lord Elrond.

"She's here, don't worry, master dwarf". With a sign of his hand, Baimeldir helped Katrin to dismount from the horse. "You can confirm her wellbeing". Dwalin and Balin's face immediately lighten up, running to Katrin in an embrace, as if they hadn't seen her in days.

Thorin didn't saw her immediately, as he was dividing his attention towards his own nephews. Kili was turning paler by the minute. But as soon as Thorin's eyes found her, his heart pumped in relieve. When he saw with whom she had been with, he felt rage. An elf. Katrin had ridden a horse embracing a bloody elf! But now was not the time, his nephew needed him most now.

"Lord Elrond, if I may ask you a favor…Could you help my nephew Kili?" Thorin spoke after a long silence. His words were said as they were difficult to say. And that was not a lie, a dwarf asking the help of an elf…

"And what do you need, Thorin Oakenshield?" Elrond was amused, at how quickly Thorin lowered his pride.

"Kili, has been shot by a poisoned arrow from the orcs. Can you save him?" Thorin was pleading, something that his pride only allowed him to do in these rare situations. Situations of life and death. At his side, Fili kneeled and begged for his little brother. And so did the rest of the company, to Elrond's great surprise.

"Please Lord Elrond, if you could do everything in your power to help my brother, I would be eternally in your debt". Lord Elrond widened his eyes and then smile by this demonstration of worry and care.

"Of course". Elrond made a hand gesture and two elves immediately took Kili on their arms. They run towards the palace. "Don't worry, we'll save him. I hope this proves that not all the elves are like the ones from the Wooden Realm". Lord Elrond made a small nod with his head and went in the same direction as the elves that took Kili. But before that, he told Lindir to arrange accommodations for their new guests.

~.~.~

A blond maiden elf guided Katrin through the corridors of the Rivendell palace. Inside was bigger than it seemed from the outside, with many doors and corridors with open spaces to little gardens and fountains. Beautiful statues were also in some of the gardens. As they reached what seemed just another corridor, her guide stood in front of a wooden door.

"It's here, my lady. This will be your room. If you need anything don't hesitate to call using the bell near the bed, it's connected through a wire network" Katrin nodded in a thankful manner. "Your kind is also in this corridor, if you so wish to find them".

"Thank you for your kindness" Katrin replied with a smile and a bow with her head, as a sign of gratitude and respect.

"It's my pleasure. Here in Rivendell we like to have guests to share new stories. Being immortal sometimes may be boring, with little novelties in our daily basis. "The elf giggled a little with a slight blush.

"Yeah, I can imagine that, but I'm sure you manage" Katrin said, entering the room. It was not as big as the one in Ered Luin, but in way it was better. It had a cozy feeling to it, she immediately liked it. There was a big window that lead to a balcony. The said balcony was connected with the windows of the other rooms.

There was a beautiful painting on the wall, with an amazing view. It seemed like a portraying of Rivendell. In the corner of the room, was a little door, with a bathroom with a wooden toilet. Later, she would find out, that if she wanted to take a bath, she would have to ask someone to help her fill the bathtub. On the other hand, the wooden toilet was connected to a structure, so nobody would need to empty the bucket.

The elf smiled and with a graceful bow left the room, closing the door.

Katrin deposited her backpack on her bed and decided that it was time for her to meet her uncle Kian.

~.~.~.

Fili was pacing impatiently while he waited outside of the healing quarters. Thorin was on the big balcony lost in deep thought. The elves didn't let them wait inside the room with Kili. Lord Elrond had explained that outsiders were not allowed to watch the elven ways of healing.

Two hours had passed since Kili had been taken inside the infirmary and there was still no word about his progress.

Oin entered the corridor and became worried when he saw Fili and Thorin still waiting to enter the healing quarters. The young prince wasn't healed yet then.

"Fili, sit here a little. Being passing in the corridor won't give you any sort of accomplishment. At least try to calm yourself. Elves know what they do, despite taking a while." The old healer tried to appease the blond prince. Fili shrugged his shoulders and conceded, sitting beside him.

"I'm worried. What if they don't have an antidote?".

"Don't worry, lad. The elves know their enemy; of course they have an antidote for the orc venom. Remember that Kili was already in a grave state, so it's normal for them to take a longer time to heal his body. Plus, removing that poison from his veins won't be easy!" Oín explained with a fatherly expression. Fili nodded and took a little knife from his pocket. Oín gave him a block of wood that he always carried with him. "Carve something to distract your mind".

On the balcony, Thorin admired the view while trying to vanquish the worry from his heart. But it was something very hard. On one hand he was worried sick about his nephew, while on the other he could only think about Katrin. And at the same time, his worried thoughts about the elves were creeping his mind, playing tricks. The scene with the king Thranduil from the Wooden Realm kept replaying on his mind, the way they had turned their back on them, when the dwarfs needed the most.

After making sure Kili was better, Thorin would seek for Katrin and make sure that she was alright and that tall elf hadn't take advantage of her.

~.~.~.~.

The curtains opened with a smooth movement, revealing the beautiful view. Gardens with the most exquisite trees and flowers, beautiful bridges and fountains could be seen, along with the rest of the palace. All this under the protection of the mountains. The group of wizards still could not believe in their luck for finding such a place in that strange land.

"Kian, I heard that a group of dwarves arrived just a while ago." Andrew Knight. "Certainly Katrin came with them!".

"Indeed, I was informed already by one of the kind elves. I'm only giving her time to settle, it must have been a long journey." Kian, the chief of the aurors and Katrin's uncle replied with a subtle smile on his face. Andrew nodded with his head and turned his attention to the book that he was reading.

A few minutes passed, when a knock on the door was heard. Kian immediately quickened to open the door, revealing his dear niece. Almost on the same second, Katrin jumped to his embraced.

"Uncle Kian, I've missed you" Katrin whispered in a small tone. "I missed hearing another person talking with a Scottish accent". They both laughed.

"I've missed you too, my dear. Now let me look at you". Katrin stepped away from her uncle. "Yup, you're still my little niece" Kian declared with a fatherly smile, which Katrin returned. Andrew, who remained in silence, decided to interrupt the moment with a slight cough.

"Andrew?" Katrin reacted upon seeing the tall blond man. He gave an innocent smile and nodded. "What are you doing in here?". Katrin turned to her uncle, who seemed puzzled by her reaction. "Uncle?".

"He's a good auror. When I told him about the mission, he showed interest immediately" Kian answered while guiding her to the balcony, away from Andrew's ears.

"Who else came?".

"Maeve O'Donovan, Charles Weasley, Thomas Cork, Teresa Mendes, Costel Lebrun, Andrew Knight and Luna Lovegood" Kian answered with a sight. "Few, but a good team".

"Hm, I hope we're enough for the Death Eaters. Do we have information about them?".

"Not much, just that their group consists of death eaters and sympathizers from different magical branches" Kian paused for a moment, observing the view. "We know that they lured a lot of wizards, that had nothing to do with the Dark Lord cause…it's suspicious really". Katrin agreed with a strong nod, reflecting on his words.

"Where is the rest of the team?" Katrin asked with curiosity.

"Around here, they really like this place. The only thing that I don't like is that we can't have our wands in here" Kian replied in a sad tone, which Katrin totally agreed. Living without a wand was very hard for a wizard. "It's like they want us to learn to live like muggles!" he said in a crying voice.

"You could use this time to learn how to live the muggle way, for example sword fighting is really helpful in here. My uncles are teaching me how to fight" Katrin said with bright smile, remembering her uncle Dwalin and Balin. And then her thought went to Thorin. She hoped he was ok.

Then she remembered the poor Kili being taken to the elves infirmary in a rush. Fili was very worried, just like Thorin and the rest of the company. She should probably see them right away.

"Uncle, I'm sorry, but I have another place to go". Katrin said while rushing through a pair of stairs, that lead to the garden. Certainly she could find her way to the infirmary.

"Oh? Already? But we have so much to talk about! Let me go with you, I want to meet the other side of our family". Kian quickly followed her with enthusiasm.

~.~.~

"How's he?" Fili asked in a worried vice, as soon as lord Elrond opened the doors of the infirmary. "He's he alive?".

"Of course he is alive, prince. It was difficult, but we saved him. The poison is out of his body, but he'll be sleeping for a while, his body needs to recover". Elrond answered in a calm tone and with a soft smile.

"Thank you, Lord Elrond" Fili said with tears shining in is blue eyes.

"Thank you for saving my nephew, I'll be forever in your debt" Thorin said with genuine gratitude and a small smile. He grasped Fili's shoulder and pulled him into a hug. "He's going to be ok, Fili, you'll see". As the relief passed through his body, tears formed in his eyes. Thorin hadn't cried in years.

"You may enter now, but please don't try to awake him. I gave him something to sleep" Lord Elrond opened the door for them, leading the way.

As they entered the hospital wing, they rushed to the bed where Kili was laid in. He no longer looked like he was going to fade away. His skin was turning back to normal now. Lord Elrond had performed a true miracle.

"Oh Kili" Fili mumbled grasping his brother's hand. Now he could finally breath, is little brother was out of danger.

"Who are you?" Thorin asked suddenly to the woman who was sited next to Kili's bed. She was not an elf, she was human.

"I was assisting Lord Elrond, he allowed me to see the healing process" the woman answered quickly. Thorin grunted something in an inaudible tone.

"Thank you" Fili said to the woman, who only shrugged her shoulders. "What's your name?". She wasn't dwarf, but was more beautiful than most of the dwarven women, with her dark brown hair, straight nose and brown eyes. As she stood, Fili saw that she was a petite woman, making him an inch taller than her. "I'm Fili, Kili here, he's my brother". There was something very alluring in her eyes, Fili felt like he couldn't resist her eyes.

"My name is Maeve". Maeve replied in a dry tone drifting away from the group and especially from the handsome blond man and his penetrating eyes.

Fili saw how she left with lord Elrond.

* * *

 **Hey, so I hope you enjoy this chapter =) I realized that it's today one year since I posted this fanfiction, yay =) Please be kind and leave a review, tell me your thoughts, your suggestions if you have one.**

 **Nice Egan**

 **xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello dear people! ^_^**

 **I'm sorry but I wasn't able to update sooner, I understand if you lost the interest in this story, but I hope you're still there!**

 **Thank you to** _ **Stormglass, NCIS2011, Nightocean, Night Time Story Lover, choirbandgeek, sarah23ilu, Moored Mermaid, himeno-san, kinastar9561, sutumi, FireRoseWarrior, Diana Fay, FallenSlayer17, saashi samy, angelice86, thewolf74** ,_ **who just started following this story and favorited. It makes me very happy to know that people are enjoying this story.**

 **Thanks to _FiliandKili'sGirl18_ and _BloodyTink_ for reviewing =)**

 **Note: Some lines were taken from the script of the film, so be warned. I just adjusted them to fit the story.**

 ** _Note: English is not my first language, so forgive me for any mistake._ I'm still searching for a beta reader, but I still haven't had any luck =( If you wish to help me, please pm me!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my OC characters. The rights go to Tolkien, Rowling and Peter Jackson.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

"Aha! There you are!" Balin murmured when he saw his niece walking down the corridor with a tall red haired man. Logic told him that it could only be her maternal uncle. "Katrin, wait!" he yelled running after the two figures.

Katrin stopped immediately when she heard the familiar voice. Kian halted when he realized that his niece had stopped walking. There was a dwarf, or what he imagined to be one, sprinting after them with red cheeks and a white beard. Kian recognized the resemblance with Brandin and something in his eyes.

"Oh, uncle Balin, good to see you" Balin smashed Katrin into a hug. "I can't breathe" she protested in a small tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Balin apologized and released Katrin from the strong embrace. "You must be Kian, her other uncle" Kian nodded. " Balin, son of Fundin, pleased to meet you finally".

"I'm pleased to meet you as well. We have much to talk about" Kian shook Balin's hand with a strong hold. Balin smiled, agreeing with his statement. "I have yet to know who the man who wants to court my niece is. You must tell me" Kian whispered to Balin, hoping his niece wouldn't hear him. Katrin however heard him and gave him a look.

"Where were you headed to?" Balin asked with a glint of curiosity.

"I was going to see Kili and then uncle Kian decided to come with me" Katrin answered resuming her walking through the large elven corridors. "Do you know where he is?".

"Of course! Follow me" Balin replied and suddenly he was the one leading the way to elven infirmary. An hour before, when he went to see how young Kili was, the poor prince was still being treated by the elves. At the time, Fili and Thorin remained outside, not leaving without good news. Hopefully the elves would be able to heal Kili, otherwise he would be dead soon. If he died now, the company would be devastated and so would the quest itself. Kili was a vital member of the company, he couldn't just die. Furthermore, he was very young even for dwarf age. A good dwarf would life until he was normally three hundred years old, unlike humans who only less than a hundred year old. The young prince had so much to live, he couldn't die so soon.

As they followed him, Balin continued with his thoughts, but this time about Kian. He was another wizard, much taller than Katrin and with an impressive red hair. He seemed like a good man, but Balin had yet to have a conversation with him.

When they arrived at the infirmary, the door was already opened and they found Lord Elrond walking with a petite woman. As soon as Katrin saw her, she run and hugged the woman. Seeing that, Lord Elrond left with a smile.

"She's an auror, Maeve O'Donovan. She may be little, but she's a very competent witch" Kian informed with a proud smile. "Just like Katrin, I taught them both at the Academy".

"I didn't know you would come! Why did you?" Katrin demanded to know with a frown.

"What?! And here I was, thinking that you would be thrilled to see me!" Maeve teased a little. "How could I not come? It's my job, you silly!". They both laughed and then Katrin introduced her friend to her uncle Balin, who greeted with a huge smile.

"I can't believe you and Luna came!" Maeve gave her an annoyed look. "Oh no, I'm happy, but at the same time I'm worried" Katrin explained with a sad smile. "And Charlie! Oh…".

"Shosh, don't fret about it. We are all aurors, just like you. And who told you that you could come on this big adventure without me? Hm? I'm still mad at you!".

"I know, you are right…but…oh, never mind" the two friends hugged again. "Now I must see how Kili is, if you don't mind".

"Oh, he is better and healed now, but he'll remain unconscious for a few more hours" Maeve informed. "But you should enter, two of your friends are already there". When Maeve said that, her cheeks turned a little pink, while remembering the handsome blond man. Katrin nodded and entered.

~.~.~

When Katrin entered the elven infirmary, her eyes immediately searched the room. Quickly, she found Fili and Thorin around a bed at the middle of the infirmary. It was probably.

She approached and confirmed that it was indeed Kili, who seemed all better, despite being unconscious and still a little pale. Thorin was the first to notice her presence, Fili was too absorbed observing Kili.

"How is he?".

"He's much better, I feared that he wouldn't make it…but bless Mahal, he was saved by the elves…". Thorin answered in his husky voice, showing his deep concern for his nephew. Katrin patted his shoulder with gentleness.

Thorin took the opportunity to push her to one of the isolated corners of the room. There, they could have a more private conversation, as Kili was the only patient. He hold her hands, being very close to her body, almost like an embrace.

"Katrin, are you alright? Did that elf took advantage of you?" Thorin asked in a very serious and concerned tone. Katrin almost snorted at his exaggeration.

"No, he did not. He was very kind, he's a true gentleman" Katrin answered trying to remain calm. "I don't know why you would assume such a thing". Thorin frowned his forehead.

"Katrin, why I would assume such a thing? Well…" Thorin cared her hand, with a soft but rough touch, making Katrin land her greenish eyes on his. "You're…very…important to me and I don't like to imagine you in some kind of affairs with others, especially an elf…". Katrin blushed heavily. It was the first time Thorin was showing signs of some kind of jealousy. At least that's what she thought it was.

"Well, he is very handsome and even beautiful, and tall" Katrin started, testing how Thorin would react. As expected his face turned like stone. "But I'm not interested in him, he's way too tall, it would never work between us". She rushed to say with a slight snort. "And he doesn't have your husky voice, neither your stubbornness". Thorin smiled with a teasing shine on his eyes. "He's not you". Katrin couldn't resist when he was looking at her like that, making her insides melt.

Thorin looked to the place where Fili was, and saw that he was still focused on in his brother. He would take this opportunity. He pulled her to a more hidden corner, pushing a curtain to conceal their presence.

The next moment, Thorin looked at her with a deep intensity, making her heart beat faster and then leaned over her, brushing his lips against hers, catching her by surprise. For Katrin, it almost felt like the time had stopped for a few seconds. But after the initial gentle touch, they kissed fully, in a passionate kiss. Katrin arms went to his neck, while his were already around her waist.

It was splendid to finally be able to kiss each other, like they wanted since the night of ball at Ered Luin. A soft moan escaped her lips, as Thorin nibbled her earlobe, sending a shiver through her body. The red hair witch pulled him closer, claiming his lips again.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Totally aware of what was happening in one of the corners of the elven infirmary, Fili tried to stay focus on the figure of his younger brother. It was not that the time to tease the couple, especially on that occasion. If it was he who was hidden with his One, Fili would want people to be, or at least pretend to be, oblivious to his presence. Later, he would tell everything to Kili and then they would tease them both endlessly.

While looking at his brother, Fili remembered again the figure of Maev, the petite woman. His heart had stopped when he saw her, it was like one of those moments where you just know that something important it's bound to happen. At least, that was what his instinct told him.

With luck, Kili would woke up in the next morning.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Luna Lovegood was tending to the Thestrals, feeding them with pieces of raw meat. It had been her idea to bring them, to help with transportation. But this was not the herd that was at Hogwarts. It was from the Auror Academy, apparently it was part of the fawn surrounding one of the castles where the young aurors trained. She knew this, because after Hogwarts, she had entered to the Auror Academy with Harry, Maeve and Katrin.

Looking back, she remembered Ron and Hermione and their happy marriage. After the war, Ron changed his mind and decided to help rebuilding, instead of going to the Auror Academy. Afterwards, he then managed to enter a private school and study about wizarding construction and rebuilding. On the other hand, Hermione never wanted to be an auror, and so she studied very hard and managed to get a mastery in Charms and Transfiguration. Not too long after that, she and Ron decided to get married. It was after their marriage, that Luna went to the United States to do her own mastery in Care of Magical Creatures, one of her great passions, alongside Charms. It had been very difficult, but she was a Ravenclaw.

During her mastery, she met the grandson of Newt Scamander. During three years, they had a perfect relationship, but then both of them realized, that what they felt for each other was not enough.

So, after being in America for four years, and a failed relationship, Luna realized that she no longer wanted to be so far from her family and friends.

When she returned, six months ago in December, wanting to settle again at the Auror Academy, she realized that she wanted to do more things in life, pursue other adventures. So it had been a great coincidence when Maeve told her about this mission. Maybe it had been that hand of fate.

Despite being a calm person, there was something inside her that wanted more. She could feel a certain unsettledness growing inside her spirit as the years passed. That feeling started to grow right when all come back to normal in the Wizarding World in Britain. But she could not recall the source of that uneasiness.

As they stepped in Middle Earth, Luna felt a weird sensation of longing. As if she was returning to a very special place for her.

She observed the beautiful trees and wondered, if like the elves from this land, she too could learn to speak with them. This place was fascinating for her, making her almost forgot about her own home. It was ludicrous.

The thestral herd looked at her with hungry in their eyes, reminding Luna that she should give them the raw meat that she had in her special bag.

~.~.~.~

Later on the next day, Kili was already awake and taking breakfast with the company, a group of men and several elves, and an elf which he innocently mistaken by a maiden elf. The company mocked him endlessly, causing the wizards to stare with admiration at the loud laughers.

Katrin, to the surprise of the dwarves and specially Thorin, had chosen to sit among her peers, the Aurors. Dwalin was staring intensely at the group, receiving reproachable looks from his brother, who was feeling a little embarrassed.

On the other hand, the wizards were talking in a small tone, whilst observing the so called Company. Maeve was specially intrigued by the blond haired dwarf, with his beautiful but manly braids. Luna, was merely curious by the bunch, finding them all very funny to be around, giggling sometimes even. Kian was analyzing each one of the dwarves, paying extra attention to Thorin Oakenshield, glaring at him. Charlie was too amazed by the beautiful elven maidens, he found them even more captivating and graceful than veelas. The other aurors were more discreet, speaking almost inaudibly.

Thorin would glance at Katrin a few times, with a mischievous smile on his lips, making him look much younger than he actually was. Not that he was considered old in dwarf standards, on the contrary, he was on the prime of his dwarf existence, since dwarfs lived approximately up to 300 years old.

He could only smile, while looking at his One. Yes, he could finally admit in his heart, who she was for him. Despite his previous decisions, months ago, he wanted to offer her a courting bead. It was essential, since he suspected that one particular elf and one particular wizard, who couldn't stop staring at Katrin. With his bead, everyone would know that she was his One. It didn't even crossed his mind, that her human uncle, could not like the idea.

Later on that same night, Thorin, Balin and Gandalf would have a private meet with Lord Elrond, regarding the deciphering of the ancient dwarven runes. Katrin would stay with her fellow aurors, catching up with what each one of them had been doing lately.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"But Katrin, how could you travel alone on this strange lands?" Charlie inquired with amusement. "I mean…This world seems rather enjoyable, but I must confess that it seems very primitive".

"What you mean to say is that they live in the Middle Ages." Maeve snorted, making everyone in the room laugh. "I'm only upset that you didn't warn any of your close friends." The brown eyed witched continued, still lingering on the fact that Katrin didn't even oweled her with a note about her whereabouts.

"It seems to me, that you were all just jealous because I came in an adventure without warning you all." Katrin replied with a laugh, trying to ease the mood. Luna was the only one that was not even a little upset with her.

"Well, I'm just happy that I was able to join this time, and given the opportunity to explore this world." Luna said with one of her dreamy smiles. Charlie chuckled, he always found her adorable.

"Luna, you are aware that we didn't come here to merely explore this new and magical world? We came to hunt the Death Eaters that escaped through the portal. We are not here in vacation." Teresa Mendes retorted with a very serious expression. "Actually, I still don't understand what you're doing here with all of us". Luna looked at her with an offended expression.

"I've told you in multiple occasions that I'm an auror, just like everyone else in here. Well, only Charlie is not an official auror. I would appreciate, if you would stop with those type of statements." Luna spoke in a cold tone, very different from her old self at Hogwarts. Teresa rolled her eyes, almost like she didn't believe in any word said by the blond witch.

"If you say so" Teresa said with a snort. "Watch out for those invisible creatures that only you can see, Loony Lovegood". Luna glared at her with controlled fury.

"Be thankful that we don't have our wands, because if I did…".

"Hey, you too better stop it right now" Charlie intervened, separating the two witches that seemed prepared to fight like muggles. "If you want, you may duel tomorrow morning, during our training". Both agreed and sat again on their seats. Katrin rolled her eyes and sighed, glad that Charlie had intervened between the two.

"But tell us, how is traveling in a company of dwarfs?" Andrew asked with a smile.

"It's a new experience, but I like them very much" Katrin gave a short answer. She didn't want to give details about her private life to Andrew. She knew of his interest about her, so she preferred to retain information for herself.

Andrew only glared at her, trying not to show how unhappy he was with her short answer. He had seen her with the leader of the company. For the first time since he met her, Andrew had seen her with a man. He felt jealousy burning inside him. Actually, he had been told that he was a dwarf and not a man at all. "Pathetic", he thought.

A few minutes later, Katrin, Maeve and Luna, decided to have a more private conversation and went to the elven gardens to have a walk. The rest of the aurors stayed inside, occupying themselves with different things.

~.~.~.~.~

In a big spacious kind of cave, there was a hidden library behind a big waterfall. It was connected to the main elven library through a secret passage. One could only go there with the permission of Lord Elrond. That was the place where Thorin, Balin, Bilbo, Gandalf and Lord Elrond were.

"Our business is no concern of the elves." Thorin uttered to Gandalf who glared back at the dwarf with a very irritated expression.

"For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map."

"It is the legacy of my people; it is mine to protect, as are its secrets" Thorin insisted with his stubbornness.

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle-earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond." Gandalf was getting angry with Thorin who seemed inflexible on his attitude.

"Thorin, it's the right thing to do. Lord Elrond is the only one alive that can read the hidden runes on the map. I trust that he won't tell this to our enemies." Balin said to convince his king and friend. "If that was his intent, he wouldn't have healed young Kili…be rational here, Thorin" Thorin seemed to agree but still carried his stubborn expression and hard look on his eyes.

Thorin sighed deeply, almost making Gandalf growl in indignation, and after a few seconds in which everyone looked at him with impatience, he handed the map to Lord Elrond.

"Erebor. What is your interest in this map?" Lord Elrond asked seeing clearly what their desire was.

When Thorin was going to answer, Gandalf interrupted him with a pleading look.

"It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?" Gandalf said with a mischievous expression. Bilbo almost couldn't contain himself from laughing.

Elrond walked to a table and looked at the map with more attention. As the moonlight hit the map, Lord Elrond realized something very important.

"It's Cirth Ithil." The elf murmured surprised.

"Ah, Moon runes. Of course. An easy thing to miss." Gandalf justified why they weren't able read it before, exchanging looks with the dwarves.

"Well in this case, that is true; moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written." Lord Elrond started.

"Can you read them?" Thorin eagerly asked, with a spark of hope in his tone.

Lord Elrond led them all to an open area outside, on the side of a cliff, with waterfalls all around. They walked toward a large crystalline table.

"These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield; the same moon shines upon us tonight." Elrond informed them with a slight smile.

As lord Elrond informed them, they looked up, they saw a beautiful full moon. The rays of the moonlight illuminated the crystalline table, causing light to flow through the map which had been laid on the table.

"Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole." Elrond translated to them out loud, as the ancient runes became visible on the map

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo asked, wondering what meant.

"It is the start of the dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together." Gandalf informed with a grave tone.

"This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us." Thorin took his hands to his forehead.

"We still have time." Balin assured.

"Time? For what?" Balin kept questioning.

"To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened." Balin answered very cautious.

"So this is your purpose, to enter the Mountain." Lord Elrond confronted, glaring Thorin in the eyes.

"What of it?" Thorin was not going to hear his judgment.

"There are some who would not deem it wise." Lord Elrond started to state, glaring furiously at Gandalf. As he did this, he handed the map back to his owner. Thorin took the map with a gruffly mood.

"Who do you mean?" Gandalf asked with apprehension.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth." Lord Elrond declared to his old friend. This made Gandalf realize his mistake, of course others would see the same opportunity to take back the Lonely Mountain. The problem was that the other guardians didn't realize the importance to take back the control over Erebor. It seemed that they settled on the opinion that the enemy wouldn't return, therefore there was no reason to kill Smaug. He sighed, feeling more tired than before.

~.~.~.~.~.

The moon was shining whilst the soft wind of the summer breeze made it enjoyable to walk at night in the Rivendell gardens. The sound of the many fountains, made it relaxing to meditate too. Once in a while they could see a guard elf patrolling, making sure everything was ok. Maybe they still thought that the wizards represented some kind of hidden threat? Possibly that was the main reason.

Katrin observed her friends with attention while they talked, noticing how they managed to stay the same, despite the years that passed since the first time they met. Maeve was her age, 27 and Luna was almost one year younger.

Maeve had been her friend since the train ride to Hogwarts on her first year. She had been sorted into Slytherin, like her father. Katrin didn't let that stop her from being her friend. During the summers they would occasionally meet, Maeve visited her often in her family property.

Once Luna started Hogwarts, she was not very welcomed by her Ravenclaw classmates. They saw her as someone too weird to be in Ravenclaw, despite her good grades. Luna would often wander in the castle all alone, making friends with the ghosts and portraits. For a long time, Luna remained alone, without friends or that she thought. Maeve and Katrin only became her friends when she was in her fourth year, during the Umbridge rule. Harry Potter also became her friend, but it was not quite the same. After Hogwarts they all enrolled to the Auror Academy.

A lot of students decided to be aurors after the Hogwarts Battle, despite the shock of the magical society. It was a generation that that wanted to prepare better for any future occasion. Special arrangements were made for those who desired to be aurors. The School Governs Board made huge changes at Hogwarts and in other smaller magical schools. They had a lot of work ahead of them. So they started to implement old and new courses at the magical schools. The British University of Magic and Wizardry was created after two years of planning and researching, adopting the American and Australian model of magical teaching.

The Ministry of Magical Britain itself suffered a lot of changes with the banishment of outdated laws, and the addition of new and better ones. The new minister of magic was obliged under a new oath, very different from the previous one.

The magical Britain, in collaboration with the magical ministries from the continent, oath to be vigilant and better prepared for the new threats.

Despite of all those significant and most needed changes, several Death Eaters and sympathizers had escaped to another magical and most ancient world. The Middle Earth.

"So tell me, who's the dwarf with the husky voice?" Maeve asked in a teasing tone. "I've seen the way he was looking at you".

Katrin sighed a little, already expectation that question. "His name is Thorin and he and…"

"You're dating, don't deny" Luna concluded with a kind smile, before Katrin could deny or confirm. "I saw you too, your interactions seemed very intimate and there was a romantic aura around you". Luna gave one of her insights. She was right, like always. Katrin blushed a little embarrassed but gave an agreeing nod. Her friends smiled broadly.

"It's very recent, but I know that it has the potential to be very serious". Katrin admitted with an undeniable smile. Luna hugged her suddenly. Maeve looked at the sky, happy for her friend and then was hit with the image of the blond prince. He was still on her mind.

They appreciated the silence for a few minutes, before any of them interrupted.

"Katrin…are you going to join us in our hunt?" Maeve suddenly asked with apprehension in her face. "I realize that you're in some kind of mission already, but…". Katrin didn't knew how to answer. She wanted to help and catch the Death Eaters, but at the same time she already had compromised to go with the company to Erebor and help with the dragon. That was her duty right now. They needed her to protect them, at least that how she seen things.

"Well, I'm already on a different mission, just like you've said and I can't leave them alone…at least not right now". Katrin answered truthfully, hoping that her friends wouldn't be mad at her. Maeve nodded in understanding.

"Well, if you already gave your word, you can't just back away…so, don't worry Katrin. We'll succeed and maybe with luck, we will help you defeat this dragon". Luna said in her calm tone. Katrin frowned. It was always a mystery how Luna knew things. "Don't look at me like that, your uncle told us. I mean, me, Maeve and Charlie.".

"That's why he came?".

"Well, sort of…he was…tired or should I say bored? Hm. Well, Charlie wanted to try a different path and then he stumbled upon the news of the escaped death eaters. So, he went directly to chief McAllister and begged to join us. Your uncle knew about his experience with dragons and put him on our time." Maeve explained before Luna could.

"Hm, ok. I hope he can manage."

"Of course he will. He worked with dragons for quite a few years, I'm sure he's more than fit to this mission." Luna assured. "And it's good to have a Gryffindor among us." Maeve chuckled.

"You may be just right about that." Katrin agreed with uncertainty. She looked at Luna, asking herself about Teresa and her continuous bullying. "Luna, about Teresa…".

"Don't, I'll be the one to handle with her. Since Hogwarts she's been like that…a person without respect for those who are different than her. But don't you worry, as soon as I have my wand with me, I'll show her." Maeve and Katrin exchanged amazed looks, impressed.

"Are you sure?".

"You're my best friends and I appreciate that, but I want to be the one to handle this. She's a fool and needs to be taught a lesson." Luna asserted with a stoic expression. "But I won't be mean like her, on the contrary."

"Ok, but promise me that if you need, you'll ask for help. I have my Slytherin ways." Maeve said with a slight creepy smile. "As long as you know…".

"You're being creepy again, Maeve." Katrin admitted with a small snicker. She could remember all the times at Hogwarts when someone made fun of them. Maeve would always make sure to repay the bullies when they least expected.

"Oh well, you already know me…nobody crosses me". The brunette said with a wink and an impish smile.

The three laughed together, unaware of the two spying dwarf princes. They were very curious about Katrin's friends, especially Fili with a deep interest in Maeve. Fortunately the witches were too excited to be reunited and didn't realize their presence. Nevertheless, Luna felt a strange and friendly presence near…

* * *

 **Note: Ok, I struggled for a while to write this chapter because I wanted it to be perfect, which is certainly not. I had it ready for over a month now, but I was editing and re-editing a lot of scenes. I might edit it again, but if I do, I'll tell you if there are any changes. I also want to tell you that my Luna description is a little far from the cannon(I think), I tried to make her a little different, I hope that it's ok. As for the kissing scene, I'm not really used to write those, so I hope it's not to bad...if it is, you can tell and I'll put an effort to improve it.**

 **Tell me your opinions and suggestions in your reviews, please =)**

 **Cheers,**

 **Nice Egan**

 **Xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi! ^_^ I'm updating sooner than usual, yay! I hope you like this chapter, I think a lot of things start to happen here.**

 **Thank you to all that just started following this story and favorited. It makes me very happy to know that people are enjoying this story.**

 **Thanks to _FiliandKili'sGirl18, BloodyTink, thewolf74 and Guest_ for the reviews =)**

 **Many thanks to my friend _princesim_ for beta reading this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my OC characters. The rights go to Tolkien, Rowling and Peter Jackson.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

"Yes, keep doing that" said one of the elves that was teaching the wizards. "Open your legs a little more, or you won't be able to move as freely". Húrdor was his name, one of the instructors designated by Lord Elrond. It was still early morning and all the wizards and witches had been woken up by the elves to start learning their survival skills. They couldn't use magic while remaining in Rivendell, so they had to take the opportunity and learn all they could.

After breakfast, they had been taken to a yard full of training weapons. There several kind of swords, daggers, bow and arrows were in one of the sides. On the other side, there were marked targets to train their aim in archery. There also were dummies made of steel and straw, so they could train with swords.

But they weren't alone; there were several other elves in the training area. This made the wizards feel a little bit incompetent for the first time in their lives.

A little later during the morning the dwarves would join, still being exhausted from the near death experience with the trolls and the orcs. They weren't necessarily exhausted, but took the opportunity to just relax a little.

The elves were contently teaching the wizards in their fighting ways, despite the presence of the dwarves, who didn't seem convinced.

In all honesty, Katrin found that the elves were more gifted in their teaching style, making everything simpler to understand. And well, they were eager to teach everything they could to the wizards, because in return, they would share stories about their magic. The elves were rather enthusiastic about the presence of the wizards and the witches. They didn't fear magic like the dwarves did, on the contrary. Furthermore, the wizards didn't represent any kind of threat to the elves, since Lord Elrond was keeping their wands.

Maybe this time Katrin would be able to really learn how to use the sword…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

On the few days that followed, the group of wizards continued their training with the elves. They were trying to learn the basics of sword fighting, archery, basic martial arts and survival skills. On the modern days, wizards and witches were not used to those forms of duel, at least not in the magical England.

On the other hand, the dwarfs were starting to think that they should secretly leave the elven realm. Gandalf had alarmed them to the fact that the elves could try to stop them. But even if he didn't say anything, Thorin had that impression since their meeting with Lord Elrond. He seemed too convinced in telling them what they shouldn't do. What did the elf know about Erebor and what it meant to his people? Lord Elrond didn't know a thing about them.

Also, Baimeldir continued helping Katrin with sword training, leaving all the dwarfs very upset. Kian found it very amusing and even instigated all of it. Thorin was sure that he did it on purpose to annoy him. It seemed like Katrin's maternal uncle, Kian didn't like him very much. He was rather annoyed when her other uncles told him about Katrin's relationship with Thorin. He didn't like this at all. He preferred that she took interest in one of the aurors and not a mere dwarf. Kian was not pleased with the situation.

Baimeldir was very pleased with the whole situation. He was a mischievous and a flirter type with the opposite sex. The witch was beautiful and attractive with her red hair and olive green eyes. He liked that he was always able to make her laugh during their training sessions. He even enjoyed the angry glares he received from Thorin Oakenshield.

However, he didn't like the cold glares he received from a certain wizard. It was disconcerting. The human was always observing from the corners, hidden from the others. The elf even noticed how Katrin didn't enjoy his company.

Thorin watched as Katrin was being trained by the handsome and annoying elf. He felt something biting him inside every time the elf approached her, helped her or even engaged in a simple conversation with her. Furthermore, Katrin was just too nice with the elf, behaving like they were very good friends. He had even seen the snicker that the elf would make for every time Thorin was present.

With time, Thorin found another thing that kept worrying him, and that was in the form of the auror Andrew Knight. He would often catch the auror spying, when he thought no one would see. Every time Thorin tried to press the wizard against the wall and confront him, the other aurors would defend him. It was quite upsetting, that damn blond wizard. But to his inner satisfaction, he could tell how much Katrin had a dislike to the said man. If he had to choose between the elf and the wizard, Thorin preferred that Katrin made friendship with the elf. At least from that one he knew what he could expect. The wizard had just a very unusual vibe. Thorin didn't like him at all. And it seemed like the elf agreed with him.

Suddenly Lord Elrond entered the training yard, standing with Lindir. Thorin immediately noticed his presence with a small nod with his head. Gandalf walked behind them with an unsure smile.

"As you can see, Lord Elrond, the wizards are training very hard to learn everything about fighting". Gandalf declared.

"Indeed, I hope they take this opportunity with an open mind" Lord Elrond said with an admired face. His eyes focused on the blond witch called Luna. She was a very special child, which was obvious to him. Her heritage was not completely human, he was almost sure. Luna noticed his gaze and bowed her head a little with a soft smile dancing on her lips.

Kian was next to Luna, trying to understand how to shoot an arrow, but without much success. This made Katrin grin slightly, as she tried to help him. Maeve was trying to adjust her movements with the bow.

"May I keep this crossbow?" Kili asked to Húrdor who looked at Kili with a curious expression. "It seems more practical than a normal bow and arrow, do you mind?".

"Of course you can keep it, young dwarf prince. I'm seriously amused why you don't already have one of those". Húrdor answered with a kind smile. "That's a good crossbow, keep it". Kili smile and turned to Fili who had a smirk on his face.

"And now you have a new toy, brother".

"Aye". Kili walked to the corner where the targets were. He would start training with the crossbow right away.

"Can I have one of those?" Kian asked with hope. Húrdor narrowed his blue eyes with suspicion. "It seems easier to learn".

"And that's exactly why you can't have it yet. You have to master the use of the bow and arrow first." ´Húrdor took the crossbow from his hands. "Concentrate on the bow and arrow for now". Kian looked disappointed and let his eyes travel through the group. His eyes met Thorin's and suddenly his face turned grumpy. Thorin sighed with disappointment. He had tried everything to make Kian like him, but the wizard made himself unapproachable. He just couldn't understand why. It was an enigma. Maybe it was because he was a dwarf, or because of his quest. Either way, it made him worry.

At least he had the beads ready. After two days in the elven forge, Thorin was able to produce the beads of courting and one of engagement. He would give the courting bead on that night, he didn't want to wait any longer. Balin and Dwalin approved the situation with big smiles, much like the rest of the company.

Despite his abhorrence with the elf, it was a good thing that he was a good teacher to the witches. He watched as Katrin seemed to better retain the lessons, becoming more confident with her sword fighting…despite the occasional clumsiness. Thorin also observed the other two witches, the friends of Katrin, Luna and Maeve. Luna seemed rather entertained with the lessons, showing a raw talent, just like the brunette. Despite the occasional awkward comments, Luna seemed to grasp everything that the elf showed to her. Maeve would take more time to understand, but would eventually understand.

The rest of the wizards were being trained by two other elves.

Thorin let a sigh of relief leave is lips as he realized that Katrin was finally becoming able to maintain in a duel with a sword. A smile danced on his lips while he observed. He was very proud of her, which made him beam brightly at her.

During the afternoons, the wizards would train archery with the elves. Kili and Thorin would also help, not willing that the elves had all the attention. During the rest of the time, between the morning and the afternoon, they would have lunch and after learn basic survival skills. There was no time to lose.

~.~.~.~

"Dwarfy" Katrin said softly, stroking the head of the dwarf owl. "How are you enjoying this place?". She smiled at her little owl, who in response nibbled her fingers. "I know, this place is amazing!". Dwarfy seemed to agree with a nod. They understood each other very well, thanks to their bound. Every time a wizard would bond with a magical creature, they would immediately create a unique relation. That was what they usually called magical familiars like owls. Owls by norm weren't magical animals, but because they lived and bonded with wizards and witches, they would absorb a little of their magic. In doing so, they would be able to deliver the mail, locate and understand the wizards. That even made their lives longer than normal owls.

Dwarfy made a kind of warning sound, pointing her head to the door. Katrin looked at the door and seconds later there was a knock.

"Enter".

Andrew Knight appeared with a bright smile and his blue eyes. Internally, Katrin found it kind of creepy, smiling like that without a reason. She didn't like him at all; she couldn't understand how her uncle Kian had permitted him to join them.

"Yes? What do you want?" Katrin asked without an inch of patience.

"Oh! That's not a Hufflepuff way to say hello to your fellow friend and auror.", Andrew reprimanded her, still smiling. He closed the door and sat down on her bed. Katrin wanted to tell him that they weren't friends, but waited to see where this was going. She also didn't liked the place he chose to sit. She merely raised one eyebrow. "Don't give me that look, I saw the way you treat the other aurors, specially Charlie Weasley and those…dwarfs." He said the lasts words with disdain. Katrin couldn't tell if it had been intentional or not.

"Then let me rephrase: what brings you here, fellow auror?" Katrin asked forcing a smile. Andrew rose from her bed and stood in front of her. Dwarfy glared at him with anger.

"Oh, you forgot to say friend." Katrin tried not to roll her eyes. "I must say, that I'm quite intrigued about what kind of relationship you have with the angry dwarf. After all, I thought we were friends and that I made it quite clear about my intentions…" He trailed his left hand in one of her braids. She shook his hand from her hair, feeling quite upset with his touch.

"Intrigued? Well…that is none of your business, I didn't wanted to be rude but you leave me no other choice. You're just a fellow auror, nothing more. And honestly, I want you to stop with anything you think you're doing." Katrin said letting escape her strong Scottish accent. She wanted to strangle him with his cynic smile, eyeing her like she was a mere child, would wasn't capable to think for herself. "You changed your approach, Andrew".

"Oh, my dear Katrin, I fear that without my wand, I became more upset with the whole thing. Forgive me, my dear." Andrew said with a smile, showing excessive caring, almost forced to her. "Forget about what I have said, there there…don't fret, soon we'll be close friends…", he laughed like nothing happened and slowly left her room. Katrin felt a shiver run through her spine and suddenly she knew that she would have to be very careful. She grabbed a dagger that uncle Dwalin had gave her, and put it in her belt…just in case. With that set, she rushed to join the others for lunch, but before that, she made sure to lock the door of her room.

Katrin had the feeling of being followed, it was very strange. Later she would share her thoughts with her friends, and maybe her mother. Every two days she had been talking with Katherine through the mirror, it was a great way to fill the distance. Maybe in the end, after helping Thorin and her uncles in their quest, she would be able to bring her mother to Middle Earth. It was worth the effort.

~.~.~.~

"Thorin, I'm telling you that these elves are going to stop us from taking our mountain back. We have to go during the night." Dwalin murmured to Thorin, while they were in a corner watching the wizards training. "And we are losing a lot of time while we are in here". Thorin nodded and with his finger made Dwalin understand that they were being spied. Dwalin nodded his head in understanding.

The place where they were was not safe for that kind of conversation, that much Thorin had realized. He suspected that Lord Elrond would try to stop them for going to their mountain. Gandalf had warned them about it. It seemed that the Council that guarded Middle-Earth thought that it was a preposterous and dangerous idea to reclaim the mountain. They would have to flee in two days maximum. Tonight Thorin had to tell the Company about his plans.

"Katrin is making a very good progress with her sword fighting skills." Thorin declared in a normal tone, but loud enough, so that any eavesdropper could hear.

"Aye, indeed." Dwalin simply agreed. "And the little Mister Baggins too".

"What are you two conspiring?" Kian asked, approaching the two dwarfs. He had been observing the dwarfs very closely, specially Thorin. He didn't really like the dwarf and his interest in his niece. She deserved better. Maybe Andrew was a better choice.

"Conspiring? What are you implying?" Dwalin questioned in offended tone. He was getting sick and tired of Kian McAllister and the way he treated Thorin. He didn't care that Kian was Katrin's maternal uncle, the man was just rude. "And if we did, that would be any of your business, wizard!"

"So you were!" And there they were arguing again. This was the third time since they arrival, that Dwalin and Kian had started fighting with each other. "I wonder about this dragon that you want to kill and why you want to drag my niece Katrin with you." The way he said niece was annoying, almost implying that Katrin was only his niece and not Dwalin and Balin's niece. The attitude of the red headed wizard was very annoying.

"You'll only be allowed to wonder, because that is our matter, a matter of the dwarfs of Erebor and it's none of your business." Thorin answered in an angered voice, instead of Dwalin who was fuming in rage with the wizard. "I apologize, I know that you don't like me, but this is not your concern. And Katrin is coming with us, she is my bride, it's not negotiable. Now, if you excuse me. " Thorin declared, not really thinking about his words, only saying them to shut the wizard. Dwalin snorted with a satisfying expression and followed behind Thorin.

Maybe that was a little too hasty. He better give Katrin the beads, soon before Kian talked with her.

~.~.~.~

The sound of swords clashing against each other was all over the training area. The wizards looked quite exhausted compared to the elves and the dwarfs. The elves found it extremely amusing to see the wizards in sweaty clothes.

"This is not fair, you don't sweat like us. This is ridiculous." Maeve protested to one of the handsome elves, who in response made a cheeky expression. "I would jinx you if I had my wand now."

"Calm down, witch. Soon this will be over and Lord Elrond will give you your wands back." Húrdor responded with a teasing attitude. Fili who had been observing the whole thing, snarled in annoyance with the elf.

"The blond dwarf doesn't seem to like when I talk with you, my lady." Maeve looked to the place where Fili was and raised one eyebrow.

"Indeed, but it so happens that he doesn't have a say in my life." Maeve replied, "and if he wants to be acquainted with my person, he should just approach me." She said the last part loud enough for Fili to hear. Kili started laughing and received a punch in his back.

"Oh, but dear lady Maeve, it happens that my brother is very shy." Kili decided to participate in the conversation. "Perhaps we could teach you tomorrow, instead of the nice Húrdor." Maeve looked surprised and then gave one of her sneers.

"Of course, if you feel apt to such task." Kili bowed in a theatrical manner with one goofy smile.

"This is your chance" Kili whispered in his brother's ear. Fili tensed a little and said nothing. "Smile, idiot, smile".

Luna who smiled upon the scene and in a very calculated move, pushed Maeve to the side. With this, Maeve stumbled on her feet, falling to the ground. But instead the harsh ground, she only felt a pair of strong arms securing her.

Fili had prevented her from falling and getting hurt. He was holding her tightly against him. His gaze was so strong, that Maeve could not look any other way.

"Thank you" Maeve managed to say in a murmur, feeling all shy suddenly. A blush danced on her cheeks, contrasting with her brown hair.

"You are welcome…Maeve" Fili said with a small smile which reached his amazing blue eyes. She looked even more beautiful now that he could see her up close. Remembering himself of the place where they were, Fili released her from his arms.

Luna exchanged a smirk with Kili and Húrdor. The plan to join Maeve and Fili was finally in action.

Katrin didn't notice anything of the scene that had just happened. She was too engrossed in her fighting with the dummy doll, while her mind was absent in deep thought. What was Andrew Knight hiding? She had been observing his training, from the corner of her eye and realized how unnaturally skilled he was for a beginner. He was an enigma that she would have to solve for her own good.

If she shared her concerns with her uncle Kian, would he believe her? Maybe it was all happening in her head? No, there was definitely something wrong with Andrew.

~.~.~.~

"Gloin, what are you doing?" Bombur asked to the other dwarf. Gloin gave him an annoyed expression.

"Isn't obvious? I'm packing. Thorin's orders, we be must be ready to leave by tomorrow before sunrise". Bombur nodded his head and started to gather is belongings as well. Food, he should take some food from the elven kitchens. He should do that, he thought.

"Aye, but be discreet." Balin told them, observing the company preparing for their departure. It had been a week and the elves were overly extending their hospitality, it was suspicious. Thorin and Gandalf were right, they should leave quickly or they would lose the moonlight of Durin's day.

Dwalin was glancing through the window to the view of Rivendell. He didn't want to admit, but he would miss the place. Rivendell had a special kind of magic about it. Even the elves were nice with them despite the past wrongdoings between elves and dwarfs.

His heart with in the quest, he knew that they would still face many challenges ahead. Now that it was a fact that the orcs were on their tail his mind couldn't rest. He glanced at the door and saw Thorin pulling Katrin out of the room.

Thorin had put himself in a hot mess. He had told Kian, the other Katrin's uncle, that they were engaged. Thorin didn't even gave her the courting bead. He could only hope that his friend would solve the confusion.

Dwalin saw them leave the room and hoped for the best.

Fili's mind was on the petite witch called Maeve. It had been a week since they met and he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was special, Fili knew it in his heart.

He and Kili would teach her on the next day, but that plan had been ruined by Thorin.

Fili knew that it was not Thorin's fault, but he felt anger fill his mind when his uncle told them the plan to leave on the next day.

The other dwarves were ecstatic to leave Rivendell, but not Fili. If they left, he wouldn't be able to see her again.

Kili observed the gloomy expression on his brother's face and sighed. It was sad after all, to find your One and then don't have the chance to live that moment.

But surely, they would meet again, Kili thought to himself with a soft smile.

~.~.~.~.~

Katrin guided Thorin through the corridors, taking him to the only place where they could have privacy, her room. She blushed at the thought that they would be alone in her room and giggled in her mind like a teenager. But then remembered that Thorin had many things to tell her, things he should have told her himself.

As they entered, Katrin closed the door and rushed to close the windows. From Thorin's face, it seemed that what he wanted to say didn't need any privy ears.

Thorin made a sound with his throat and waited until he got all her attention. He was nervous to tell her about his decision of which she wasn't aware and to give her the courting bead. Katrin finally looked at him with expectant eyes, making her eyes seem greener.

"Katrin, I want to give you something." Thorin started without further delay. He picked a little satchel from the inner pocket of his jacket. "I want to give you a courting bead, which I made and is my wish that you accepted it." He said with an unusual nervousness to him.

"Oh, I…" Katrin glanced at his stormy blue eyes and then gave a soft smile, "Of course I accept." Thorin smiled broadly like she had never seen it and pulled her into a hug. "What took you so long?"

"I wasn't sure when the best time would be." Thorin answered while Katrin rested her head against his chest. "Come, let's sit so I can make you a new braid and let you wear the bead. Oh, and you'll do the same on my hair!" Katrin nodded in agreement and both sat on her bed.

In silence, they started to braid each other's hair. It seemed something so small and simple, but it was not. For dwarves it was something of great importance. They wouldn't give a courting bead without being certain.

"Actually, I already made the engagement beads…" Thorin said suddenly, making Katrin choke on her own saliva. Katrin remained in silence, thinking about the information he had given her. "Don't worry, I plan to give the engagement bead only after we defeat Smaug the dragon." Thorin said in a teasing tone, trying to ease the mood.

"Hum, if you think that's when you are ready to do so." Katrin replied in a dry tone, almost finishing his braid. "And I would rather have a ring instead of a bead" she added blushing heavily. Meanwhile Thorin had placed the courting bead on the new braid.

"But of course! And what do you mean that's when I'm ready?".

"There, it's done" Katrin finished the braid. "And for your information, my uncle Kian demands to know why I'm your bride." There, she said it.

Katrin rose from her sit on the bed and walked towards Dwarfy. The small owl flew to her shoulder and softly nibbled her earlobe.

"I…".

"And what is this that Kili and Fili told me about leaving tomorrow?" Thorin also rose from the bed and stood in front of her. He looked anxious and guilty. "If you are already telling my uncle that I'm your bride, it's only fair that you give me the engagement bead!" Katrin exclaimed, letting the anger out.

"I'm sorry, you are right in everything that you've said… Here, I'll give you the bead now." Thorin guided his hand to hair braid, but she stopped him.

"No! Not like this, at least ask me properly! I want to believe that you are serious about us…and then I'm informed by my uncle, that I'm engaged to you...without my knowledge! Of all things!" her scottish accent was very strong now, just like every time she got very excited about something or very angry. She usually tried to talk without her accent, because some of the aurors would mock her. "Foolish dwarf!". Dwarfy hooted and glared at Thorin, like giving him a sermon. Thorin felt ashamed of himself and looked down.

"I didn't want to be like this, but your uncle Kian doesn't like me and started saying that I couldn't take you with me to reclaim Erebor and then…". Katrin wrapped her arms around his chest , like telling telling him that she was calmer. "I'm sorry, my love." he whispered in his husky voice.

Thorin kissed her forehead. "Forgive me".

"Ok, you're forgiven. You're very lucky, you should know that." Katrin said in a quiet voice before kissing him on the lips. The kiss quickly transformed into a passionate one, lasting for a few minutes.

"Thorin…Lord Elrond has my wand…I have to retrieve it if I'm going with you…" Katrin murmured. "And if you are leaving tomorrow before the sunrise…then I must find the place where he kept my wand." Katrin looked worried.

"Hm, that's a problem…maybe Gandalf knows." Thorin said deep in thought. "Or maybe that elf, Baimeldir." Katrin smiled in acknowledgement.

"I think you're right, Baimeldir must know where Lord Elrond kept them!" Katrin kissed him again before rushing through the door, unlocking it.

Thorin could only hope they would all be able to leave at the same time.

~.~.~.~..~

"Luna!" Katrin knocked the door at Luna's room. "Luna! Luna, are you there?" She insisted with a stronger knock. A few moments later she heard someone on the other side of the door. "Luna!" The blonde haired witch opened the door with tired eyes. "Finally!" Luna gave an indignant glare. Katrin quickly entered the room with impatience.

"What happened? I was sleeping, you know?" Luna yawned loudly. Katrin threw a pair of pants and a tunic on her bed, taking them from Luna's bag. The blonde looked surprised, but didn't object, she was used as an auror to the different shifts. "Where are we going at this late hour?"

"Hurry, get dressed. We have to retrieve our wands. We are leaving in a few hours before dawn!" Katrin informed more calm. "There's been a change of plans. I wasn't going to wake you, but the team of aurors is coming with the Company for now. That means that we need our wands.", the red-haired girl explained, or at least gave a summary what was happening.

After demanding to know what was the story about her being Thorin's bride, and knowing that the Thorin's company was leaving in a hurry, her uncle made a decision. As the chief of the auror team, he decided that for now they would be luckier if they tagged along with the company. There would be a better chance for the aurors to catch the death eaters and simultaneously a way to watch Thorin and Katrin. The chief auror was feeling extra protective of his niece. Of course Katrin saw behind is plan, but decided to not argue, it was not worth the time. And with that plan, there would be a better chance for the company to succeed and for the aurors to catch the death eaters. It was much of a coincidence, which Katrin was sure, although she couldn't tell what the coincidence was.

And for the plan to succeed, for now they would need their wands. Fortunately, Katrin had been able to convince her new elf friend Baimeldir to help them search for the wands.

* * *

 **And here it is! Please review and tell me what you think =)**

 **Nice Egan**

 **Xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello, dear people! ^_^**

 **I'm sorry but I wasn't able to update sooner, I understand if you lost interest in this story...but I hope you're still there!**

 **Thank you to those who just started following this story and favorited. It makes me very happy to know that people are enjoying this story.**

 ** _Thanks to thewolf74, Bueshang, FiliandKili'sGirl18, BloodyTink for reviewing =)_**

 ** _Edited: 23/05/2017_**

 **Note: English is not my first language, so forgive me for any mistake. I'm still searching for a beta reader, but I still haven't had any luck =( If you wish to help me, please pm me!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my OC characters. The rights go to Tolkien, Rowling and Peter Jackson.**

* * *

Chapter 24

"So, the wands must be inside the armory or inside the private library of Lord Elrond. But I'm not sure which one of them". Baimeldir explained to the three witches, who looked rather apprehensive about the ordeal that it would be to retrieve the wands, without waking up Lord Elrond. "It would be easier if the wands were in the weaponry, it would be less risky." Baimeldir was worried about the little quest, going behind his lord´s back.

"Ok, you just have to tell us where the armory and his private library is. The less involved you are, the better" Katrin said and her two friends nodded in agreement. The elf sighed but agreed to the plan.

"Alright, the armory for magical weapons is in the west basement, that's the one that matters in this circumstance. And his private library is in the north wing of the palace. I won't enter in those places with you, but I'll go in the front, in case any other guard appear. You just have to come behind me." Baimeldir carefully explained.

"Hm, ok, let's do that" Maeve replied with a snort. "Whenever you are ready". The elf gave a teasing expression and followed through the large corridor. The witches trailed not too far from him.

~.~.~.~.~

After Bilbo gathered his belongings, he looked around. The dwarves were busy also gathering their own things. Bombur had gone with Bofur to the kitchens to collect some food. Knowing the cooker dwarf, Bilbo knew that Bombur would probably just stash a great amount of food. Bilbo still remembered when Bombur assaulted his pantry. Huge blocks of cheese and bread. The hobbit had been quite shocked at the time and frustrated.

To be completely honest, he didn't like the dwarves one bit. They were rude, noisy and without manners. But after some weeks of traveling with them, Bilbo got used to and even suspected that he was staring to get fond of the dwarves.

The leader of the company of the dwarves, Thorin Oakenshield seemed to have a particular hate for the elves and that was not without a good reason, Bilbo reflected. But it was time for Thorin to put those feelings aside, because the elves of Rivendell were completely different.

Bilbo decided to wander through the beautiful corridors of Rivendell before leaving in a hurry with the company.

He left the big room, not being noticed like usual. He, like most hobbits, could be very light on his feet.

After a few minutes of contemplating the astonishing garden, so well elaborated, he heard some murmurs. Bilbo hid in the shadows behind a column in a corner. There, he waited patiently to see what was happening. The voices were approaching rapidly.

Katrin, Luna, Maeve and the elf Baimeldir were walking in a quick pace and trying to be silent. Bilbo immediately decided to follow them and see what they were up to.

From what Bilbo had managed to listen, the witches wanted to get their wands back from Lord Elrond. However, there was a problem, they wanted to do it without his knowledge during the night. It seemed that the group of wizards and witches were going to join the company in their escape plan. It actually made sense, now that Bilbo thought about it.

Bilbo didn't want to abandon Rivendell, but the company was in a tight schedule and they knew that Lord Elrond would try to stop them.

The real mystery was Baimeldir helping and guiding the witches. Maybe he was taken by one of them and wanted to impress? Bilbo shook those thoughts and followed the group without them suspecting.

The group still hadn't noticed the hobbit.

He had told himself that he was merely making sure the witches didn't get in trouble and given his size, there was not much he could do to prevent anything. But, if something indeed happens, he would be silent and fast enough to call the rest of the company. So, Bilbo kept following the group, although he still wasn't sure if they would be able to get their wands back.

Ten minutes later, they were going down the stairs of the basement where they hoped the wands were. As expected, the door was locked, but Baimeldir had the key. Bilbo kept following them into the basement.

The witches entered the armory room and were immediately impressed. The walls were filled with the most amazing weapons. All kind of swords, axes, knives, bows and crossbows and all seemed very well made with the finest of materials. On the floors were a lot of huge chests made of wood. Certainly, they had more weapons inside. In one of the corners was a door that lead to a dressing room full of elven armour suits, including helmets. They all had the Rivendell crest and special marks. Meanwhile, Baimeldir had forgotten that he didn't intended to enter in the armoury room.

"Someone's following us" Maeve whispered to Luna. The blond nodded with a smile.

"It's the little fellow, mister Baggins, but I think he means no harm". Maeve raised her right eyebrow with suspicion to her friend.

"Well, it must be in here" Baimeldir thought aloud, walking towards one of the big chest made of wood. "Well…I was hoping…" the chest was empty of wands. Katrin sighed in disappointment. "Let's search all the chests!". Each one of them started searching carefully all the chests and boxes, they found a lot of magical weapons, but none of them had their wands.

It was useless, the wands were not in there.

"They must be in Lord Elrond's private library, it's the only thing that makes sense". Katrin concluded with disappointment. "But how can we sneak in?".

"Hm-hm" Bilbo finally decided to show his presence. Katrin looked surprised at her little friend. "I may be of help". Baimeldir smiled at the hobbit and nodded his head in agreement.

"Biblo?" Maeve asked with suspicion.

"My name is Bilbo, not Biblo. That just sounds ridiculous." The hobbit seemed affronted by the way the witched changed his name. Maeve only rolled her eyes.

~.~.~.~.~

Somewhere in the elven kitchens.

"Bombur, I think that's quite enough bread and cheese" Bofur whispered to his brother, who was assaulting the pantry kitchens without a care in the world. Despite that, he was being very light on his feet.

"One more, oh! Those herbs, I'll need them! Oh look, honey jars!" Bombur's eyes shined with the vision of the honey jars on his left. "Ok, be patient, one minute and I'll be done!". Bofur rolled his eyes.

"Arhg! You will wake up all the elves that work in the kitchens!" Bofur took his right hand to his forehead in exasperation.

~.~.~.~.~

"What is going in here, Baimeldir?" asked one voice. The group turned and found a tall elf, Húrdor. Baimeldir sighed. "Are you assaulting the armoury? What is the meaning of this?".

"Húrdor, we…I mean, I have a reason…" Húrdor examined each one of them with his attentive eyes, looking for an answer.

"It is our fault, we need our wands. "Katrin started, not wanting her friend to get into trouble. "We coerced Baimeldir to tell us where the armoury was, it is not his fault, he was outnumbered.".

"I don't believe you. Why do you suddenly need your wands at this hour of the night?" Húrdor enquired, not believing in any word.

"Look here, it's unnatural for witches and wizards to be walking without their wands. And quite honestly, it is not of your business!" Maeve answered feeling a little angered by all.

"I'm sorry for my friend, she's a little dense. He hadn't the time to ask lord Elrond for our wands, because it's so very late. He must be resting. "Húrdor looked intrigued by Luna's explanation. "We are leaving Rivendell before sunrise, we need to. We have a lead about the whereabouts of the dark wizards. We can't stay here any longer!". Luna explained all, seeming very convincing with her arguments, she was a Ravenclaw after all.

"Hm, I understand".

"Now, if you aren't going to help us, get out of our way. "Katrin stated trying to look convincing. "If you please, we are in a hurry". Húrdor murmured something in elvish to Baimeldir, and the two had a little argument for a few minutes, making the group impatient.

"Can we go now, please?" Maeve asked feeling exasperated by the two elves. "Do the two of you need privacy or something? We can leave you here…and we'll go on our merry way!". As she said that, the witches and Bilbo started walking to the exiting door.

"Stop right there" Baimeldir stopped them. "Húrdor here, agreed to help us, despite knowing how foolish we are". Húrdor sneaked a smile to his lips.

"Let's go".

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When they got to the private library they faced the doors locked. Fortunately, Katrin, Luna, Maeve and Bilbo could enter by the window from the garden. It seemed that lord Elrond was not that smart, or he wasn't expecting burglars.

Baimeldir waited outside of the window, he preferred to guard it if someone appeared. That was the deal at least. Húrdor remained in the front door, pretending to be guarding it by lord Elrond's command.

Inside the private library, Bilbo found a torch on the wall next to the door. Looking around, they saw how beautiful and elfish the library was. With very tall bookshelves full of books from all Middle Earth. Some were more than 6 thousand years old. A very powerful preserving spell was on them. Elves must have their own ways of magic to do things, one example was their weapons, how quick and light they were. There was definitely a secret. In one of the walls, there was a huge map of the Middle Earth with a lot of details on it. Analysing it with her eyes, Katrin thought that it was best to make a copy of it after having her wand. It would be very helpful. Aside from all the bookshelves and maps, everything was very silent. This made the witches feel uneasy, they could be clumsy when nervous.

Katrin leaned against a wall and her friends did the same, letting Bilbo do the search. He was indeed very quiet, it was almost creepy. This was why the company needed him to steal the Arkenstone from Smaug, only Bilbo could do it.

Maeve let out a few sighs as the minutes were passing by. In her clock wrist, it was almost 2 am and Bilbo still didn't found the wands. This was starting to get on her nerves.

"They must be here…somewhere…I just know it" Bilbo said to himself. There was a suspicious box on the top of the corner of the bookshelf but it was very high for the hobbit. Katin had noticed that box before, on the second day of her arrival to Rivendell. It was a red wooden box with gold carvings.

"You can climb it" Luna suggested, looking to the same direction. "There are enough books, you can do this". Bilbo nodded in agreement and decided to try it.

Bilbo rushed to the said bookshelf and quietly started to climb it, using the books as stairs to reach the top. But he had to do it slowly or he could fall and make a lot of noise. Katrin was nervously looking at the window, watching if they were free from danger. Luna was helping Bilbo, suggesting places where the hobbit could search. Maeve was looking around the library and carefully watching the front door. She could only hope that Húrdor outside would really help them out and not call lord Elrond.

Looking at the carpet, Katrin decided to touch it as it seemed so soft. And indeed, it was, softest and fluffier carpet she ever touched. Maybe one could even sleep laid in there. With her feet, she felt something hard. Maybe something under the rug? Could it be a trapdoor?

"What are you doing? Be quiet!" Maeve whispered in a demand in her ear. "Katrin!". But Katrin didn't listen to her, she was rather intrigued by the mystery and the possibility of finding the wands.

"Shoosh" Katrin her hands put part of the carpet aside revealing indeed a trapdoor. Maeve contemplated the possibility delighted. With a strong push, she opened the trapdoor. A space like a chest was under the trapdoor, inside was a big wallet made of red silk. Quickly she grabbed it and immediately knew that she had their wands. Katrin glanced at Maeve with a grin.

"Luna, Bilbo" the blond witch and the hobbit looked and saw Katrin with a silk bag on her hands. "I found the wands". Luna's eyes sparkled and she gave a huge smile. Bilbo sighed with relief as he was still in the middle of his climbing. He started to descend.

Katrin grabbed her wand with delight and recognizing her friend's wands, she returned them. Maeve took her wand to her chest and closed her eyes murmuring something. Luna quickly took her wand to her right ear.

"Girls, lord Elrond lied. We can cast magic, small things but we can" Luna whispered.

"How do you know that?" Maeve asked intrigued.

"I just can tell…when he told us that we couldn't do magic in here, I just knew that he wasn't telling the truth." Luna answered in a serious tone and then waved her wand casting a silencing spell on her boots. "See, it worked and I'm not dead". Katrin smiled as Maeve also did the same. The brunette waved her wand towards Bilbo and levitated him out of the bookshelf.

"Stop that!" Bilbo protested, hating that Maeve had him floating around the library. "Put me down this instant" Bilbo demanded. Maeve teased him a little, but quietly put him on the floor just next to her. "I'm not a bird, so that you know".

"Alright" Katrin said to the big map on the wall. With a wave of her wand, nonverbally she copied the map. "This will be useful". With another wave, the map was now in her pocket in a small size.

"Now we should probably go" Bilbo said to Luna, while Maeve and Katrin were closing the trapdoor and putting the carpet as it was before.

"We still have to meet Kian, so we should really hurry" Maeve jumped out of the window, being followed by the others.

~.~.~

Walking around the room in circles, Thorin was impatiently waiting for Katrin. He glanced at Bombur who was carrying big bags full of food. Bofur and Bifur were helping him with the bags, as they were heavy. Gloin was at a corner napping in a sitting position but ready with all of his belongings, just like the rest of the company. Ori was glancing through the window while drawing something from Rivendell one last time. Nori was seated with Fili and Kili, talking about their escape plans. Dwalin and Balin were only watching at the door, expecting for Bilbo and Katrin.

From the company, the only one missing were Bilbo, Gandalf and Katrin. He had no idea where the hobbit went, probably to visit the gardens one last time as it was so beautiful. As for Katrin, just like planed, she went to retrieve her wand, so she could accompany them. He prayed that Lord Elrond didn't woke up with their sneaking. Gandalf was another story, he would only follow them on the day after. He would pretend to be surprised to be left behind and then join them outside Rivendell.

As the hours passed, Thorin only got more nervous, snapping randomly at the company. His nephews were particularly angered by the sudden change of plans. More precisely Fili. His nephew thought he didn't knew, but Thorin had noticed the way Fili looked at one of the witches, Maeve.

Fili was leaned against the window, while sharping his knives. Kili was at his side but looking at the sky with a thoughtful expression. His mind was filled with worry since he recently almost died. What if Lord Elrond hadn't been there to help? There was a high possibility of being attacked again in the future. Maybe he could ask if Katrin had some kind of magical potion, so that he could carry with him.

He looked at his brother, who still was quite upset about their sudden plan. At first he had agreed with Fili, but now his mind was getting clearer thinking about their quest and what needed to be done. Anyway, they would most probably meet soon in the future.

Kili glanced at his bag and saw his new crossbow with a mischievous smile on his lips. This elven weapon would certainly help him on his fights, as it was a more automatic bow.

After a few minutes the door opened showing the small figure of a hobbit. Bilbo had returned from his stroll and his expression showed that he did something naughty. All the dwarfs immediately stopped what they were doing and circled Bilbo with questions.

"Did you meet with your elven lover?" Bofur teased Bilbo making him blush and look outrageous. "No? oh…". Bilbo rolled his eyes and shook his head, putting his backpack in a corner near the window. During their stay, he had accepted the generous offer of the elves and spend his nights in a nice comfy bed in the room next door. The dwarfs didn't accept the offer because they didn't trust the elves enough for that. They saw the invitation as something highly suspicious. Katrin had obviously accepted the room they had given her, which wasn't even located in the same corridor but instead in the same level where the other wizards were.

Thorin didn't saw Katrin and felt the impatience growing inside him.

~.~~ ~

"Here they are" Luna squealed as she put the wands on the table, so that each owner could take their wand.

"Shush, Luna" Maeve reprimanded her friend for squealing so loud. "We don't want to wake up the elves". Luna gave her an apologetic look and tried to be less enthusiastic.

"Oh, thank you for my wand…Katrin" Andrew glared at Katrin with a predatory expression, as she was searching something in her bag. No one saw the look he had on his face. Everyone were too consumed with the joy of having their wands back.

"I had no choice…" Katrin murmured more to herself than to Andrew. The blond auror heard her, but pretended he didn't, this was not the moment to reveal himself in front of everyone. "You are welcome".

"Katrin my dear, I'm very happy that you three succeeded in getting our wands back." Kian said with enthusiasm. "But now we must hurry, the sunrise will be soon".

"Everyone, you have 5 minutes to pack, next we still have to get our Thestrals" as Kian said that, everyone run to their rooms to pack their things. Katrin stared at her uncle who had a resolute expression. "Don't just stare at me, go!". Katrin rolled her eyes and darted to her room.

With magic, they would have their things ready fast and very quietly too.

Katrin entered her elven room and with a few wand movements, all of her belongings started to go to her backpack. She would miss her room here in Rivendell, it was so beautiful with all the little elven details. She took a deep breath and imagined how everyone were at home in Scotland. She missed her family, waking up every day and find her mother and cousins at the table. And she preferred her room there, where she had spent her nights. Looking at the bed, Katrin remembered when she was little and her parents used to read her bed time stories to sleep.

With a sigh, she remembered when her father tried to teach her to work with precious stones. It was during winter when she was six years old. He had brought the precious stones from work for her. Her mother was torn between being upset and being fascinated by his parenting ways. When Katrin closed her eyes, she could still remember how his embrace felt. She missed him very much. It was like a hole in her heart. Fortunately, she still had her mother, uncles and cousins, she was not alone and she was grateful for that. It had been a very good thing, that Katrin had the two-mirror way, which mitigated the longing of seeing her mother and talking with her.

Moreover, she now had her father's family with her, a more permanent reminder of her father. And she had found Thorin, the man that she knew she loved. Katrin smiled thinking about him. They still argued a lot sometimes, but not as much as before. Her uncles told her, that she was a good influence on him, that Thorin was changing because of her. Katrin wanted to believe in that, but a small part of her was afraid that it was all an act. Sometimes he had such mood swings, that made him scary. Katrin tried to shook those thoughts and turned again to her things. Seeing how her backpack was completely ready, Katrin dressed her cloak and put her wand to her holster.

.~.~.~.~

It was only two hours before the sunrise when the Company was completely ready to leave Rivendell, alongside with the group of wizards which couldn't hide their excitement. The wizards couldn't wait to leave, they were eager to use their magic freely. Some of them hadn't forgiven Lord Elrond for taking their wands as they didn't enjoy living like muggles, every single one of them missed doing magic freely.

As for the dwarves, they couldn't wait to get out of the sight of the elves, even if they were nice. It was just unnatural and their food was only vegetables, no meat, that made them eerie. Dwarves needed a proper meal to sustain, not leaves.

They were now guiding the Thestrals and the ponies by the tracks that would lead to the outer of Rivendell. Of course, they were seen by a few elves, but they didn't care about the dwarves or the wizards. It was after they managed to exit the elven realm, that Baimeldir and Húrdor decided to inform Lindir of the escape of the guests. Astonished by the news, Lindir informed lord Elrond, as soon as the sun rise. Gandalf pretended to be flabbergasted by the news, but Elrond just gave him a stern look.

.~.~.~.~

"Shoosh, be quiet" Bilbo whispered to Nori and Ori, who were too overjoyed. "The elves will hear us".

"Nay, I actually don't think they really care that much" Nori retorted to the hobbit who looked not impressed by his antics.

"True to that" Bofur whistled with a laugh. "Besides, we are almost outside the borders of Rivendell. Don't worry little fellow." Bilbo shook his head, annoyed. "If I were you, I would instead focus my worry on the mission and the new members of this company".

"What?"

"Dwarf, you got it all wrong. We are not part of your company, we are aurors and we are chasing criminals" Teresa, one of the witches answered in an angered manner. "As if we would join such a company!". Bofur exchanged a look with Bifur who spoke something in the dwarf sign language. They both barked what seemed a laugh.

"Be quiet you too, we don't want to attract nasty orcs or worse" Gloin growled to the two, who immediately went silent.

A little behind them, Kili and Fili followed in silence. The wizards were behind the company, following with their weird and ugly horses. By Kian's orders, all the wizards had cast notice-me-not charms on the group, among other useful spells, such as charms to silence the noises the ponies made. The head auror didn't particularly like to follow the group, but it was the best idea. If his gut instinct was right and if they followed the dwarves, they would inevitably find the Dead Eaters. That way, they would be able to arrest the Death Eaters and sympathizers, plus was the perfect opportunity to be near his niece.

It was almost noon, when they stopped near the road and made camp. They were famished, they didn't eat breakfast, their last meal had been in the previous night. The wizards gathered and protected the area with their spells, leaving the dwarves amazed, despite having seen Katrin doing the same before. The surrounding area was full of mountains, they had definitely left the valley where Rivendell was located.

Katrin took her tent out of her backpack and mount it in a corner of the protected area. Luna and Maeve followed their friend, entering the tent to the kitchen. Less than a minute after, Bombur appeared in the kitchen, ready to cook. He was very stubborn about it, arguing that he was used to the tent's kitchen and didn't want their help. But to his annoyance, the three witches didn't care about his stubbornness and started to prepare the food with the help of their wands. It would be much quicker than wait for the cook to do it by hand. In the end, when they were all outside eating, Bombur relented and thanked for their help.

After their meal, they dismantled the camp again to be back at their ride. This time, the wizards were, each one, accompanying one of the dwarfs, riding by their side. It was a good thing that the dwarves still had their ponies, especially after the troll and orc attack. After the ponies bolted and the orcs hunt them with their wargs, the company thought they had lost the ponies. Luckily, a patrol of elves sent by Lord Elrond, had been able to rescue the poor ponies. Bilbo could only imagine that they would have turn into orc meal, or worse. He caressed Myrtle's mane, it was the name of the pony he was riding. The hobbit noticed that Katrin was the only one from the Company to not ride a pony, she was in fact riding one of the skeletal winged horses. For the dwarves that seemed weird, but she said that she actually liked the Thestrals better, saying they could run faster and fly. At least that was their name. Luna had also told him, that Thestrals could only be seen by someone that had seen someone dying.

At the front, Thorin rode with Balin and the wizard Charlie, who sympathized with the leader. Balin and Thorin, enjoyed the company of the red hair wizard, hearing his stories about dragons. Kian was at the end with Dwalin, Katrin was just in front of them with Luna. Bilbo was between Katrin and Luna, while having the best time in his life. Katrin suspected that he might fancy Luna, given the way he blushed when the blond witch talked with him. Maeve was riding alongside with Fili and Kili. Fili was thanking Mahal by the opportunity to be closer to the witch. Kili thought that it was the perfect time to play matchmaker. Andrew was riding alongside with Óin and Glóin, who eyed the wizard with harshness. He didn't trust the said wizard, there was something off about him. Teresa rode with Nori, Dori and Ori. The other two wizards, Costel and Thomas, they rode with Bombur, Bifur and Bofur they seemed very entertained with their jokes. Only Gandalf was missing, but soon they would meet again. They would keep contact with the help of the owls.

~~..~~

A few days passed, and they got more deep into the trails of the mountains, the weather became harder, with cold, humidity and rain. Far was the warm temperatures of the valley. The dwarves and the wizards had to be very careful in their riding, the path was becoming very dangerous to ride.

Even for camping at the end of the day, it was becoming more difficult to find good places. Sometimes they were lucky to find an empty cave, much to the uneasiness feeling Thorin felt. He knew that those caves were not safe from danger, so during the day they usually tried to cover as much ground as possible. Although the wizards had offered to ride with the dwarves in their winged ugly horses, most of the dwarves refused vehemently, much to the wizards dismay. Kian was starting to rethink his plan of following the dwarves. Yes, maybe it would be best to go different ways, this Thorin Oakenshield certainly didn't made much sense, just like the rest of the dwarves. He could only wish that his nice wasn't too fond of Thorin.

"So, Katrin" Andrew started, gaining the attention of Kian, who was behind them. Katrin didn't want to look at him, but after a few second, reluctantly, she did. "I was thinking, are you going to come back?". She almost stopped her thestral. "I mean, back home".

"That's none of your business or concern, Andrew" Katrin answered in a rude manner. She couldn't help it, she still thought there was something fishy about Andrew. He hadn't done anything, only tried to talk with her in a friendly way. But she knew that it was all pretense.

"Katrin! Watch your manners, Andrew is your friend and fellow auror." Kian reprimanded, surprised by his niece. She gave a deep breath and said nothing, only keeping her grip on the reins of the thestral. Katrin observed how Maeve and Fili were talking in a friendly way. "You are being childish".

"Childish, uncle? Alright." Katrin glared at Andrew, who almost couldn't hide a smile in the corner of his lips. "Fellow auror Andrew, I have yet to decide my own future regarding this land. So, I am unable to give you a straight answer. Does this satisfy you?".

"Oh, Katrin, I'm merely worried about you. I can't imagine you living in this place…" he said in a theatrical manner, at least for Katrin. Her uncle, Kian, smiled by the show of affection. Dwalin, behind Katrin and Andrew, made a deep sound with his throat, gaining attention.

"I agree with my dear Katrin, Mister Knight. Where my niece choses to stay, it's not of your damn business" Dwalin said with a sneaky smile. "Katrin, next time, you better ride with Thorin and not this…" but Dwalin didn't finish as he was suddenly interrupted by the sound of an imminent storm full of lightnings piercing from the skies. In fact, the whole group gave into a halt, staring at what was coming. The ponies immediately started giving signs of fright, they were restless.

"We all should dismount our ponies, it's dangerous to ride with the coming storm and it's still too soon to stop today" Thorin's voice commanded from the front. Coincidentally or not, the trail in front of them was getting too inclined and narrow. It was not safe.

With a strong grip, every and each one of them, guided their ponies and thestrals, but it was getting too difficult to walk with them. Suddenly, one of the thestrals spread his wings and lifted from the ground, starting flying. Quickly, the rest of the thestrals did the same, causing chaos.

"Damn it!" Katrin muttered. Suddenly the mountain gave a huge shake, while all the thestrals were flying around the mountain. "I hope they don't fly away".

"Don't worry, they know us, they won't go far and if they do…they can find us" Andrew answered. They wouldn't go far, that the wizards knew. The thestrals belonged to the Auror academy, and despite being free spirits like the hippogriffs, they were loyal creatures. The dwarves and the wizards continued walking while trying to be careful

Dwalin looked up again, as the ground continued to shake violently, and saw two giants made of rocks, fighting. "That's…". Then there was another big tremble, as a big rock was thrown above their heads. Katrin looked up and tried to avoid the rocks that were coming in their way. Unfortunately, she felt her head being hit by something and the next thing she realized, was that she sprawled on her feet and was falling from the mountain trail, straight to the abyss. Without a second thought, Andrew throw himself after Katrin, with his wand ready on his wrist.

"KATRIN" Dwalin shouted Katrin's name trying to catch her in vain. Luna and Maeve started throwing spells to help catch her friend, but it was useless. Maeve was livid, only feeling Luna's fingers pressing her arm with too much strength.

The screams of terror were lost in between the lightnings.

"KATRIN" Thorin fell to his knees as he realized what had just happened. His One had just died, or that he thought had happened. No one could survive such a fall, and he had a hard time to believe that wizards could. It was just impossible. He kept looking down the cliff, while his vision was becoming foggy, due to the tears that were streaming from his eyes. Deep sadness and hollow filled his soul, deeper than any other he had ever felt and that made him feel like he could barely breathe.

* * *

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter, I will leave you with a cliffhanger! I will try to update soon! =) please review.**_

 **XXX**

 **Nice Egan**


End file.
